To Serve a King in Need
by Tal J. Smith
Summary: Jareth has been forced to seek out the last, and most unlikely possible venue for getting back his magic and defeating his power hungry bother Jacent. Sarah, only she holds the key to his survival now. But would she help him? It's been 15 years!
1. Chapter 1: Visitation

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 1: Visitation

Sarah was driving in her red Lexus SUV heading to a field visit about half an hour from her office; it was her last trip for the day, and it was already late in the afternoon. The roads were slightly slick from an afternoon rainstorm. Hopefully she'd get done early before the sun set, then she could head home instead of going back to the office.

Singing to the music on her Ipod she reached down to change the song and with a loud thunder crack, Jareth the King of the Goblin's unceremoniously and very ungracefully landed in her passenger seat. He turned and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He did not seem very happy.

Sarah jerked the wheel and swerved sharply to the left. Cursing under her breath she tried her best to regain control of the vehicle and maintain her lane and speed. _This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. It's been 15 years since the Labyrinth, what could he possibly want now? Oh God is he pissed at me? OK, ok, first get the car under control, now calm down Sarah, there's no need to panic._

She glanced over at the Goblin King, "Couldn't you have given me some kind of warning or something!" She was still shaking from shock… "Something like hey Sarah, howya been? Haven't seen you in oh say 20 years, you mind if I drop in on you tomorrow while driving?!" She sounded hysterical, she tried to get her breathing back under control.

Jareth continued to stare at Sarah….his brows started furrowing at the sight of her, and Sarah vehemently refused to look in Jareth's direction. She thought she was dreaming or hallucinating. Her heart was trying to rip out of her chest and she was having trouble breathing. _What am I going to do? Why wasn't he saying anything??!!_ She tried to calm herself down and pay attention to the road ahead. The car fishtailed a bit more on the wet roads; her hands still shook, but she got it righted after a second or two. Sarah bit her bottom lip and her eyes darted back and forth nervously. She had a death grip on the wheel now.

She had an impulse to chew on her nails, but a friend convinced her to get acrylics because of her habit, and it's just not the same. Her peripheral vision told her he was still there staring at her, saying absolutely nothing.

_What the hell is he doing here; he obviously wants something from me. Why isn't he demanding my attention, or being rude, taunting, and overbearing. This is completely unlike him to be so silent. What if he's in trouble? Should I help him? _She started to calm down a bit at that last thought. Something must be wrong, very wrong.

_I guess in a way he helped me. I woul__d never have grown up and been so confident in this world if I hadn't beaten the Labyrinth, heck; anything is simple compared to what I went through. I wouldn't be where I am without him. That settles it. I'll see what he wants first, and I'll try to be polite, nothing is solved by yelling, and I'll help him as long as he's civil. But one false move and I'll kick him to the curb. _

* * *

Jareth landed in the passenger seat hard. He was not sure if he had enough magic left to actually transport him into a moving conveyance, but he had to chance it. The timing had to be perfect lest he be delivered to another vehicle, or worse, in front of one. He hit his elbow a little harder on the door frame than was comfortable. He tried not to wince.

When Sarah noticed him in the car, there were several moments of terror until she got the vehicle under control again. Jareth held on for dear life, hoping he hadn't scared her too badly, his elbow finally started getting the feeling back. He wondered in the few minutes it took her to gain control of the vehicle, as well as herself, if she would at best curse him for appearing uninvited, or at worst throw him out of the vehicle. They did not part on the best of terms, and he felt so weak today.

He continued to stare at her trying to remember what it was he was supposed to say to her. He'd practiced it so many times, and now his mind was blank. He noticed the determination on her face not to look at him. He was expecting loud protests and screaming, cursing, or at least a look of extreme fear from her, but it never came. Well there might have been a bit of cursing, but in her situation he might have done the same. The king studied her face and posture, she looked confused and unhappy.

He also noticed how different she looked than when he last saw her. She was thinner in the waist and larger in the chest than he remembered, but she was a child then, now she was all woman. She was much more confident, the confliction of the moment, judging how best to react to his presence, was showing clearly on her face. Her grey-blue eyes were getting dark with her furrowed brows and intense concentration on the road. She was dressed in blue jeans, thick steel toed work boots, and a blue polo shirt. Her waist length black hair tied in a loose pony tail. Blue tanzanite earring studs in her ears sparkled in the sunset. Her hands were turning white on the wheel from her iron grip, but the Goblin King could see several silver rings with blue and green stones and short manicured painted nails. He looked to her left hand, No wedding ring? Interesting. He knew something of mortal customs. He knew he should say something, but what do you say to someone you haven't seen in 15 years after a rejected proposal?

She continued driving in silence, he noted she was sitting in a very strange unladylike manner, with one leg resting on the car door and the other stretched out in front of her. She looked casual, but he was not used to seeing women in such a stance with their legs held so open. He tried to think of what to say. _I'm sure she will throw me out if I'm flippant, I must be polite, no matter what her reaction, and I refuse to show her any weakness._

* * *

Sarah took a deep breath and glanced over at the Goblin King looking him in the face. She opened her mouth to speak and her eyes wandered down the length of him. _Damn. I forgot how gorgeous he was_. She closed her mouth forgetting for a moment what she was going to say, exhaled loudly, and looked back at the road, still at a loss. _How can I speak to someone that exudes sex, I can't keep my thoughts straight._ _He's got be a sidhe, any doubts I may have had are all but answered; no human can be that sexy without meaning to. _The warmth flowing off of him made her want to adjust the air conditioner, and take off some clothes.

He was wearing a black and dark purple fitted leather jacket that had a military look to it, gold buttons traveled along the side of the jacket rather than down the middle coming up across the shoulder and to his collar. There was some sort of design etched in the shoulders that traveled down his back. Under it he wore a cream colored poet's shirt where the sleeves were just barely poking out at the ends of the jacket around his black leather gloves. He had on thick canvas like black pants with black boots with no heel that she could tell. All in all not the flamboyant garb she'd seen him in before, but still otherworldly enough to know he was not from around here. He still had the same haunting mismatched eyes. Both of them blue, but different colors, one a deep cerulean and hazel, and one a clear blue crystal color. His blond long hair still stood in wisps that went several inches above his head and came down past his shoulders to his waist. His hair was a little longer then she remembered, and he may be a bit thinner, but nothing else had changed.

She strengthened her resolve and tried to break the silence. She looked to Jareth and as if nothing was out of the ordinary and asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

He raised a delicate eyebrow temporarily broken out of his train of thought, "Eaten?" That was the last thing Jareth expected her to say.

"Um, You do eat don't you." Sarah wondered aloud.

Sarah quickly continued. "I've decided to dine early, so again I ask…Have you eaten?" Jareth looked at her speechless. "My treat; I'm figuring I owe ya one, for the hard lesson you taught me way back then, and also for allowing Hoggle and Sir Didymus to continue to speak to me through my mirror. I know that you could have forbid it, but didn't, and for that I thank you." Jareth did not answer, but looked at her curiously trying to find some humor in her eyes. Was she serious, she was thanking him?

Sarah decided to go on looking straight ahead, "I was thinking it would be easier if we talked over dinner. Do you have a preference, Italian, Mexican, Greek?? I was going to head out to a job site for an inspection, but my plans have apparently changed." _And get you out of this car; his warm lithe body in this enclosed space was making her uncomfortable. She tried to keep her thoughts straight. Hey didn't this guy try to steal your bother!? Keep your head together girl. He doesn't like you, he needs something from you._ Sarah continued to look ahead, not glancing at the shocked expression of the Goblin King.

Jareth sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I think that would be wise, I really must speak with you of an important matter. And no, I have not eaten nor do I have a specific food preference. Whatever you decide will be acceptable. I am hungry." Jareth started to falter in his confident demeanor, he extremely unhappy about being at her mercy. He looked up again and changed his demeanor slightly. "I will admit I did not expect you to be so calm about my arrival. I am still expecting an unhappy outburst or violence from you. Have you changed so much?" Jareth was unsure of how to act around this woman, she was not the person he encountered so many years before, and so much was riding on her acceptance of him.

"I thought about it, I'm not the same girl that ran your Labyrinth…your majesty…. But couldn't you have waited and met me somewhere else? Jumping in my car the way you did was really not a good idea. We could have been killed." She looked over at his stern expression. "Well I could have been…..and anyway, what good would throwing a fit do me, then we really might have gone off the road? Besides, I really don't think you're here by choice are you?"

Jareth winced at the sarcastic "your majesty" remark but was stunned when Sarah continued.

She wanted to get something off her chest as well. "Cause if I were you, I would have tried my damnedest to forget about me. I feel horrible for what I said to you the last time we…… spoke. I can't believe I was such a brat. I regretted it the second I got home. I had really wondered if you would come to the party when I got back." She said a little softer, "You were invited you know." Sarah had the urge to bite her nails again.

Then Sarah lowered her voice even more, and took another slow deep breath, "So I just wanted to apologize if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention, I was too young to understand. Besides the whole "fear me, love me, do as I say," stuff really freaked me out." Keeping her eyes on the road and trying not to see Jareth's expression, she made a short quick laugh, "Heck, if it happened again now, I probably would have just negotiated with you to stay in the Labyrinth. I don't know why, but I really liked it there." Jareth was too flabbergasted to respond._ What was she saying, had she changed her mind? Only years of court training kept his emotions from being betrayed on his face. Why had she never called him, then?_

Sarah pulled into the parking lot of her favorite Italian restaurant located not a block from her house. She put the SUV into park, turned off the engine, and finally looked at Jareth. "And whatever it is you need, I'll try to help you. You helped me all those years ago, and I took me a long time to see that. But any mind games from you and I'll kick you out." She added under her breath as she started to grab her purse and cell phone. "And as long as you stay away from my little brother."

Jareth was caught by surprise with Sarah's admissions, but hid it under a mask of cool aloofness and stopped on the sidewalk to the restaurant. "The apology is accepted, but un-required. I merely did what my job entailed. To do any less would have let you win far too easily." He pulled his black leather gloves tighter on his hand as a nervous gesture. He had not wanted to bring up the past. But alas she could not let the subject lie. "And no, my feelings were not bruised by your refusal; I was disappointed yes, but not hurt." He tried to say his last sentence in an aloof snide way; he was not sure if he succeeded, or if she saw right through him.

Sarah caught the nervous gesture and decided not to pursue the issue, after all, her apology was accepted, and unless she wanted the conversation to lapse and get caught eyeing his perfect body, yet again, she'd need to sit somewhere quick. "Let's go inside where we can talk, and you can tell me why you're here." He nodded and made a gesture for her to go in front if him. She was careful to keep her eyes on the door of the restaurant, and not on the silently graceful man who followed slightly behind her. Why can't she look at him? Are the Sidhe that naturally seductive? He hasn't even said anything erotic, and I'm ready to melt into his arms?

Sarah suddenly realized Jareth's attire, "Um your majesty, couldn't' you change into something more _(hummm or something less…no stop thinking like that)_ like, um Aboveground attire?" Sarah started to blush, Jareth did not miss this.

"No, I am unable to at the moment." Jareth frowned.

"But you changed at least a half a dozen times when I was in the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked confused.

"I am currently without my magic." Jareth looked frustrated at having to admit this to the girl.

Sarah took in the information, "Ok then, we really need to talk."

The waiter inside the restaurant took one look at Jareth's outfit and then at Sarah. Since she was a regular there the waiter said nothing but lifted his eyebrows and led them to a table. People already sitting were eyeing Jareth. Passing them Sarah said, "Comicon Convention," and people seemed to accept that. Let them guess the rest. Although some of the ladies at other tables seemed to look a little longer then the men.

They were put at a corner booth in the far back of the restaurant, supposedly to hide Jareth from the rest of the patrons. Sarah decided to tip the waiter extra this time. While they were being seated, Sarah called in to her boss on her cell. "Mr. McCandles, something personal came up and I'm not doing the field visit. I'm not sure the issue will be resolved over the weekend but I'll call in on Monday if I can't make it." Thank God it was Friday. Things were swamped at the office as it is.

"Sarah is everything alright?" Mr. McCandles knew she never called in for personal problems. Sarah was one of his only employees who were relatively drama free.

"I'll be fine, it's just something unexpected has happened, and there's a few things I have to take care of that's all. I'll call in again when I can." Sarah said goodbye and closed the cell phone, and let out a big sigh.

* * *

Jareth just watched her silently. Sarah looked up at him with weary eyes. "Ok, your majesty, do you know what you'd like for dinner? Or do you want me to order for you?" Sarah was in uncharted territory, she did not know if she was breaking some sort of royal cotillion law, or etiquette faux paw, insulting a King by asking to order for him, but she was determined to be polite. This was not his world and he may not know how things are done. Waiting for him to answer she saw he was not frowning, but he was not smiling either. _He was probably wondering how best to deal with my wanting to help him, I don't think he is used to relying on others._

He just looked at the menu, then up at Sarah, "Call me Jareth please, we are not in the Labyrinth, and you are not one of my subjects. You have no need to be subordinate to me Sarah, and anything but chicken will suffice as I am unfamiliar with these meals." Sarah, silently questioned the aversion to chicken and raised her eyebrows at the "subordinate" statement, but bent over the menu and began to study it carefully with a look of serious "concentration" on her face. He leaned back in his chair and studied her. This was not at all what he was expecting.

He was most definitely unaccustomed to having someone else responsible for his meals and well being, but this would give him much needed time to plan how best to approach the subject of his situation. And she really seemed to be intent on choosing something to his liking. The idea she was trying to please him was not unpleasant.

Sarah ordered for them both. She ended up with Chicken Piccata and ice tea, and ordered veal parmesan and an ice tea for her wayward king. Did she just think of him as _her wayward king? Great, just great, he's already got my body's attention, now I'm having a protective streak. Shit._

Wine would have been nice with the meal, but she decided she wanted a clear head just now, who knows what he has to say. Besides she was starting to get a headache from thinking too hard. She closed her eyes, took out her pony tail and shook out her shiny black mane of hair, running her hands through to get out some tangles. Jareth stared transfixed and his lips slightly parted. She opened her eyes and looked at Jareth she said, "Alright, Your Maj…..um, sorry, Jereth." She blushed slightly calling him by name, "Tell me what's happened." She was so direct; Jareth did not know where to start. He took a deep breath and sighed.

The server came with the drinks, he placed them down and left in a hurry after a very stern "please not now" look from Sarah.

Jareth looked surprised at Sarah's boldness, and then sat back and sighed, "Well, I need your assistance." He took a sip of tea and leaned forward a bit looking into Sarah's confused blue eyes. _Oh Gods he forgot how those eyes could pierce him._ He continued, "The Labyrinth is under siege by my, as of recently banished, twin brother Jacent, and my magic has dwindled to dangerous levels from fighting him. My army is severely outnumbered, and without my magic, I cannot save my kingdom and my people from his plans to usurp my throne." His eyes grew cold and his voice turned a bit harder, "and I refuse to let the Labyrinth fall into the hands of that tyrant!" He looked around at people giving him questioning looks, knowing he was making a scene, and lowered his voiced once again.

"I also fear Jacent does not understand that I rule along _with_ the Labyrinth, I do not control it. I have since attached my remaining power to the Labyrinth in order to sustain it from further harm, but I fear it is weakening. The Labyrinth is a sentient being unused to the brute force which my brother is employing; it feels every life upon it, and every soul within it. This war is taking its toll, and I have no choice left but to seek aid aboveground. If the Labyrinth dies my kingdom will fall into ruin." Jareth tried to hide his desperation from his voice, choosing to put forth the image of the confident and powerful king she remembered. But he could not keep the anger and frustration from his eyes at her seeing him so weak and desperate.

"I often wondered if you were a good King, seemed to me that the "things aren't always what they seem," lesson I learned in the Labyrinth, might have proven true for you as well." Jareth looked at her confused and shocked, but kept his reactions well hidden. He's had centuries to practice his emotional mask.

Sarah eyebrows furrowed she pushed back a strand of hair behind her ear, "And what happens if the Labyrinth dies while your magic is attached to it and you are here?" She asked afraid of the answer. She looked into his intense gaze and his mismatched crystal blue eyes.

"I too will perish, along with whomever remains in my kingdom. It would happen whether I am here or back in the Underground. I wonder if Jacent knows he is destroying the very land he wishes to conquer." Jareth cocked his head to one side and looked at Sarah wondering what her reaction would be. _Would she care enough to help? Would hold a grudge from the past? No, she's already shown she cares with that apology. And her thinking he was a good king….where in the Underground did that come from? What difference did it make to her if I was a good king? But, would she help if she knew part of her life may be at stake? Should he tell her what throwing her lot in with him might mean? _

"Do you have a successor, or does Jacent automatically get the throne if you were, um, incapacitated and couldn't rule?" Sarah, tried not to sound too ignorant, but she really wanted to help.

Jareth was surprised; she was handling this as if she cared to solve this dilemma. "As of now, I do not have an appointed ruler in my absence, nor have I announced a successor. Jacent is the next of my linage able to rule the Labyrinth." Jareth stared at his drink not looking into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah sat and processed this information. "Well Shit. Whay don't you appoint one? And why's he hell bent on destroying it?" She stopped and looked up in alarm, "Are Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus alight!? I spoke with Hoggle around Christmas time and he didn't say anything about a war. Has the war reached my friends?" Her eyes pleaded to the King. He just looked away and down at his hands without answering.

She looked up and away from him, trying to keep from crying. A single tear slid down her cheek before she got angry_. I will help the Goblin King with all I am. Here's hoping he's not close to his brother because I will rip him to shreds for what he's done! _Jareth let her regain her composure. He just didn't know what to do with a grieving woman. It seems he'd seen so much grief lately that he was numb to the feeling anymore.

Sarah rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, and seemed to come to some decision, "Ok, then where do I fit in? Did you just come by to let me know what was has happened to my friends as a courtesy or can I help in some way? You said you needed my assistance. But I have little to offer in your fight against one of your kind, although I am more than willing to help you destroy that guy. I do have some skills, but I am sure I am no match for a Fae or Sidhe or whatever you are."

Sarah was trying to take this all in. She wondered if the situation was that dire that he had to swallow his pride and ask for her help? _The arrogant and proud Goblin King I know would never ask for help. Although I may not have been the only one who changed, and I knew him for what, only 13 hours? _

Jareth decided to tread lightly in his explanation. She still held the power to do irreparable damage to himself if she so wished it. Still she could help him as a debt owed, couldn't she? "When you beat the Labyrinth and refused me, I was angry at first, my ego was slightly bruised in my defeat, but then I wanted to help you. I wanted you to succeed as the champion of the Labyrinth, you deserved so much better. I went against my better judgment to give you some of my power as a gift should you ever had need of it. I wanted you to protect yourself if for some reason you never called out to me to protect you. And now,……now I am afraid I need that power more then you do. For without it I can not transport myself back to the Labyrinth let alone defeat Jasent."

"Um, I don't have any powers." Sarah tried to think back, after the Labyrinth, the only thing different was her ability to call to Hoggle from her mirror. "Do I?"

Jareth's avoidance of the past was growing more difficult, "Do you not remember what you said back then in your story to your brother? He quoted….. "But what no one knew….was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her…."

"Certain powers." Sarah finished, and then looked confused. _I'll ignore the Love part for now_…. "But I made up that part of the story just for Toby!" She stated. _He must be mistaken, she couldn't do anything special, and she had no new abilities…….and wanting her protected, protected from what? _

"Well, I had planned to grant your request from the story, particularly since I took your bother when I was aware it was a careless wish with no real heart into it." Sarah blanched…._he knew I wasn't serious when I wised Toby away??!! _Jareth continued before she could interject with an outburst, "And when you defeated me, I bestowed upon you the gift of wishes." Sarah frowned. "Whatever you wished fervently for would come true." Jareth looked at Sarah intensely. "I am afraid I have no choice in the matter but to take unwanted children, even if I recognize the wisher is just being a sullen child. It keeps the balance between our worlds. It is part of my duty, however unpleasant. But at least I can try for redemption by granting you the power to protect yourself, as I knew you would never call on me." Jareth looked at her almost hopefully.

The meal came. Sarah was grateful for a distraction, her mind was reeling. Her headache was getting worse. She picked up her fork and started digging into her picatta, putting a large bite into her mouth wondering which piece of information to react to first. _He knew she didn't mean wishing away Toby?!_ _He doesn't have the power to get home? I have the power of wishes? Hummm what to do. _

Jareth sighed again, looked at his dish, and tried to do the same. It had been so long since he'd had a warm meal. His first bite of veal and melted cheese was steaming and slightly too warm, but he loved it. He closed his eyes to savor the taste of warm freshly cooked food. When he swallowed and opened his eyes, he found Sarah looking at him strangely.

He looked abashed, "I have not had the luxury of a warm meal in months. This is a fine meal Sarah, you chose well for me." Jareth continued to cut off more of the cheese covered meat. "I understand this must be difficult for you, and I am placing you in a difficult situation, but know this Sarah; I had always wanted your well being. I am no longer your adversary, but now at your mercy."

She took another bite of her chicken trying not to think erotic thoughts watching the way he ate in ecstasy and explained to her he was no longer an enemy; she took another drink of her tea for distraction, "I guess I didn't realize I had the power to wish for things, after the Labyrinth I think I learned another lesson, I never "wished" for anything ever again." She chewed silently. She started thinking back to all the times the power of wishing would have definitely come in handy.

"Well, after your first wish gained my particular attentions (_Sarah hid a smile_), I could very well understand. So I included a spell that allowed you the power of wishes only if your full heart was in the wish. So you could not wish for anything without really meaning to. Just think…. if you "wished" you could own the Nile one day, and the next minute you find yourself the Queen of Egypt, that would not be a good idea. But alas, therein lays my problem. I need for you to "wish" power back to me, but in order for this to work; your entire heart has to be completely in it. All of what you are has to wish for it to be so, and it will come true. But I am afraid my dear, that will not be easy for one such as you."

What does he mean, that doesn't sound too hard? I can do that right now. She swallowed her bite, and said matter of factly, "I wish you to have your power back so you can go and save the Labyrinth." Sarah was thinking that this would be simple. She waited a few seconds and raised her eyebrows questioning. Jareth just shook his head. "Well, did it work?"

"Sarah, you don't understand, your whole heart must be in the wish. If there is the tiniest seed of doubt in your wish, it will not work. You are a very strong willed woman. If there is some small level of your mind which does not want to see me with power over you again, it will not happen."

_Well Shit, that made sense…_

Jareth, stared into her eyes with a pleading look, "I know how pleased you were fifteen years ago when you realized you had the power to leave the Labyrinth after all. Are you sure that you want things reversed? To grant me, the Goblin King, power over you once again? To go so far as to "give" that power to me freely?"

Sarah looked horrified. What he said continued to make sense on some level. She knew in her mind she didn't want the Goblin King (or anyone else for that matter) to ever have the power to take anything from her ever again. Too many life lessons taught her that. She lowered her brows and pursed her lips making her face all scrunch up in thought. Jareth thought to himself it was a very unladylike gesture, and slightly comical looking, but it seemed to suit her, and made him relax as well. He was ready for an outburst or frustrated cursing, but not this level of concentration.

Jareth, sighed and took another bite chewing it slowly. After a pause he looked up, "Don't worry, I did not think this would work immediately, this is a great burden I place on you. I did not expect you to trust me at first. I will try to help teach you what your heart is thinking, and help to sort out what is blocking your wish. Although I do fear I will not last but a week in your world; especially surrounded by all this iron. At my full strength, it would not have affected me so, but I weaken by the day." _Jareth wondered if she could ever be made to trust him fully. That is not something even fae can do easily, no matter how long they have known each other. _

"Well, you would never ask me for help if you weren't desperate. But didn't you say you have to go back immediately; you said the Labyrinth could fall at any time. So, tell me how I can do this now!" Sarah was getting worried. _I want to help, I promised I would help! How in the hell can I help him if I doubt him? I need to get over this, especially for Hoggle, Ludo, and Didymus. _

"I knew there was a risk in coming here, but you were my last hope, the only one to ever solve the Labyrinth, the only one with enough power to rebuild my strength. I knew you would help, you owed me that." Jareth suddenly looked tired, "I didn't think you would deny me twice, even you are not that cruel." He produced a lazy smile. Sarah could see the weariness behind his eyes begin to show. She rolled her eyes at the cruel comment, and strengthened her resolve to help him.

Something occurred to her then. "Does Jacent know about me? Does he know about my last visit to the Underground?" Sarah looked worried. Jareth nodded once and gave a small smile.

"Sarah, most everyone in the Underground knows your name. I hear it everywhere I go. You have become quite the legend." He took a sip of tea, and took another bite. The tired look was gone and his face was now a blank mask. Sarah thought of her name going through the Underground as a legend and found she liked the idea. _But to have hear the name of the girl who defeated you over and over for 15 years? The poor guy!_

"Humm, I don't like that he knows who I am. If you found me, so can he right?" Sarah asked quickly.

Jareth, pondered the thought, "I suppose, but he does not know I would come to you for aid." Jareth silently wondered how many of his Labyrinth knew of his feelings for Sarah. Most thought he hated her, but he knew Hoggle suspected otherwise, but never said anything; he had become the king's most trusted confidant after Sarah had left. Hoggle's loss was quite a blow to him.

While the king was lost in thought, Sarah started to gather her things. "Well Come on then; let's get the rest of this meal to go." Sarah motioned to the waiter for the bill. "We don't have time sit and chat. I just hope you like big dogs!" _I can't believe I am willingly taking him to my house!! What am I thinking?!_


	2. Chapter 2: At Her Mercy

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 2: At Her Mercy

She drove Jareth to her house and pulled into the driveway. "Just give me a few seconds to get inside the door and slip his leash on, I don't want my dog to eat you without you doing something to deserve it!" She smiled and unlocked the door. Jareth could hear a loud deep bark, menacing growling, and finally a high pitch whine coming from behind the cracked open door when Sarah finally went inside. "Hey Obie it's me, ok come' ere boy. It's alright, I brought someone with me. Let me get this leash on you and we can meet him ok?"

Jareth slowly made his way toward the door, and heard her, "OK, come on in, I've got a good grip on him, and a treat you can give him if he doesn't eat you. Just don't look him in the eyes too much until he gets used to you." Jareth hesitantly went inside, and was shocked. This was the largest dog he had ever seen. It was looking up at him with a warning and a low growl. He had to be at least a hundred pounds, outweighing Ambrusious by a fair amount.

Sarah was trying to make light of the situation, but she knew her German shepherd did not like men near his mommy; especially men that had that alpha male streak in them, which Jareth certainly had. But Oberon was the best protector she'd ever had, and living alone, it made her feel that much safer.

Jareth immediately crouched down low to the ground, put his eyes down to the floor, and held out his hand. Sarah held the dog's leash with a death grip in case he lunged, but the leash went slack, and the dog stopped growling. He went up to Jareth and put his big head under Jearth's hands, and came up to lick him in the face. Jareth smiled. _Figures Jareth would be great with animals…..should I tell him Oberon chases owls too? _

Sarah's jaw dropped and she stood there shocked. She watched as the dog proceeded to give Jareth's face a washing with his full one hundred pounds of attention, knocking Jareth from his crouching position to sitting on the floor. "Hey, that's no way to treat a guest, Oberon Sit! Good boy." Jareth look less than regal sitting on the floor of her house entry way with a big dog jumping all over him covering his face with wet licks. Sarah looked horrified.

The dog immediately sat, but continued to whine wanting to finish Jareth's face washing and introduction to the pack. Jareth regained his balance and while crouching and scratching the dog behind the ears, Jareth's eyes snapped to Sarah questioning…. "Oberon?"

Sarah was always being questioned about Obie's unusual name, "Yeah, I named him Oberon, It's from a Shakespeare play about a fairy king, and also a name of one of the moons of a planet in our solar system. Why, you don't like it?" Sarah silently thought, _Ok so I gave my dog the name of a fairy king, at least I didn't name him Jareth! Would've loved to explain that one to him._ She let Oberon up and gave him the treat he knew she was hiding in her hand. "Believe it or not, I still have a love of fantasy. Going through the Labyrinth just made it that much stronger."

Jareth stood up and started looking around the room, most of the living room was a calming grayish blue, most of the furniture was a light pine wood and dark leather, and the attached kitchen was a soft terracotta red. "No, I think it's a fine name for a dog, I just do not think my father would approve." There was a large L-shaped leather couch along the main wall. He stared at some of the photos above the couch. They were of Sarah with friends, with family, and Sarah with Toby.

"Why not?" She let Oberon off the leash to bother Jareth for attention and started putting the leftovers in the fridge.

Jareth, walked over and leaned on the kitchen bar watching Sarah move around the kitchen, a small four person dining table behind him, "Well he would not be pleased to know he has dogs named after him in the aboveground." Jareth covered his mouth and yawned, "Although I believe it to be extremely appropriate." Sarah turned to face him. _No way! His father was that Oberon? _

Sarah looked closely at Jareth, _oh God he looked so good leaning there in her kitchen, it felt so right and she remembered his yawn,_ "Well Jareth, this is my house, and you can stay here if you follow my rules. First rule, tired guests must bathe and then get some rest before any wishing is to be done. You've had a long day, and we can take care of everything in the morning. It'll give me time to think about things." Jareth was too tired to argue, that in itself spoke volumes to Sarah.

Sarah walked over to him and reached for his hand to lead him upstairs to the guest bathroom. She had barely hooked a finger through his when Jareth flinched, jerking his hand away, and stared at her with shocked confusion.

"What? What's wrong? What did I do?" Sarah let go of him. _God, does he hate me to have such a bad reaction to my touch? _She looked at him with a hurt expression. No, it wasn't hate in his eyes, it actually looked like fear, and his breathing was heavy with some other emotion, but his face held no reaction.

"I apologize Sarah, I should have not reacted thus. In the Underground, the Fae rarely touch. Only close family, spouses, or lovers ever touch." Jareth still looked like he wanted to keep his distance. "If an enemy Fae were to touch another Fae and release magic at the same time, that person would not have time to put up protective shields, and would be very vulnerable to attack. I, ….I am not used to direct physical contact." _And he could not afford to feel that jolt of arousal at her touch! Did she feel that jolt too? What had his magic done to her? He had promised himself he would not try to seduce her to get what he wanted; he would have her wish him his powers back without any unfair advantage, or die trying. But what happened if he was the one seduced? She was so different than any fae female, and she was now so powerful, and held his future in her hands. He was in every aspect, at her mercy. _

"Oh, that's ok, I keep forgetting our customs are probably so different, especially for royalty I'm sure." Sarah decided to try and act as if she was not hurt by the assumption she could be his enemy. _Beside, he touched her in the Ballroom, or was that just a drug induced hallucination? Should I ask him about it? That drug induced dream had re-occurred nightly during her teens years, finally becoming much more intimate recently. Usually ending with Jearth bring her to his bedchamber, delicately removing her dress and kissing her while he continued to sing to her. _

_And after all how could she possibly hurt him, she didn't have any magic…oh wait, yes she did. Shit._ _And he reacted that way through gloves? I wonder what he would have done if I had touched skin._ "Just tell me if something makes you uncomfortable ok?" She said a little stiffly. "If you'll follow me upstairs and I can show you where you'll sleep and where you can bathe." Sarah started heading up the stairs to show him the guest bath and shower. "If you don't mind wearing a pair of my sweats for the time being, I can head to the store a get you some additional clothes while you take a shower."

"That would be fine; I would appreciate being clean again, and I would not have dined in these clothes had I other options." Jareth was frowning at the thought of her buying him clothes. He hadn't thought of what it would be like aboveground for an extended period without his magic. He felt rather helpless, and wondered what kind of aboveground clothes she would chose for him. He choked down his pride, determined not to push Sarah away even further.

Sarah showed him how the shower worked, and where the towels were kept. She had a fully stocked medicine chest with toothbrush and toothpaste, lotions, perfumes, shampoos and conditioners. She laid a set of large sweat pants and sweat shirt on the bathroom sink. She made sure everything was ready in the guest bedroom; she occasionally slept there on warm nights since it was the coldest room in the house. No time to wash the sheets tonight.

"Um, after you get in, can you leave me your clothes on the floor so I can measure your sizes? And before I go the store I can throw your pants and shirt in the wash while you take your shower." Jareth did not look happy, but silently nodded.

"Thank you again Sarah, I know I came into your life uninvited." Jareth did not know what else to say, he was un-used to such kindness, especially from someone who had run his Labyrinth. Sarah saw he still had shadows under his eyes. She wondered what he must have been through, watching his subject die and fighting an army run by his brother. She didn't think she'd still be sane in his shoes.

"Naw, you just turned my world upside-down….again." She chuckled and her blue grey eyes were sparkling, but then she said with purpose…. "And uninvited yes, but not unwanted, I guess I had a few things I still wanted to say, but never thought I would get the chance. Now get in the shower before you fall asleep on your feet!" Sarah went toward him to give him a playful shove, but at the last minute she remembered his aversion to touch, and instead pointed into the bathroom and stomped her foot trying to keep things light. She knew he must be exhausted and hanging on by a thread.

Jareth put the shower water on hot, and took off his leather gloves to feel the water begin to warm with his fingers. If he had his magic he would just instantly bathe and clothe himself. As soon as he undressed, moved the curtain aside, and stepped into the water, all thoughts of a shower being a tedious task to accomplish melted away. This act had a very therapeutic and monotonous effect, and the warm water just seemed to smooth away his all his muscle aches which developed just from being near Sarah again. Somehow fighting a war did not affect him as much as that one touch of hers did. His whole body seemed so tense around her. _He would definitely have to magic one of these showers in the Underground!_

Sarah, knocked on the door, "Is it ok if I come in and grab your clothes?" No answer. Sarah opened the door and tiptoed into the bathroom after she heard water running for a few minutes and grabbed Jareth's clothes. She stopped with a thought that she had a certain Goblin King completely unclothed and at her mercy in her house. _How many times had she dreamed just that?! Ok ok down girl. _

"Ahhhhh, yes….." Jareth sighed enjoying the water. She smiled; she could hear him pick up the shampoo bottle. Sarah closed the bathroom door and noticed the dog stayed planted just outside the bathroom, whining for Jareth to come back out. "Traitor." Sarah said to the dog.

* * *

Sarah measured the waist, length and inseam of Jareth's pants, as well as tracing his shoes on a paper. Hopefully that will work. She left Jareth a note on the refrigerator to help himself to anything, and drove the few miles to the mall.

She bought Jareth a couple of pairs of faded blue jeans and a pair of black slacks, some socks and sneakers to wear with the jeans, some black dress shoes, some graphic T-shirts and plain black undershirts. Also a nice dark purple dressy button down shirt, and a package of boxer briefs (only because she thought he would look hot in them). _Screw it, he's used to tights, he can handle these. _She glanced at the bill, and knew it would put a ding in her paycheck, but figured he would do the same for her, besides he's been though a lot, and she knew his vain side would appreciate the new wardrobe. She bought him a sleek black belt for his nice outfit, and a soft dark blue cotton top and bottom set with drawstring pants to sleep in as an afterthought.

She went to the grocery store a picked up a few more things she could make for the weekend; avoiding chicken of course. She wondered if the Underground had things like ice cream and chocolate, and if they did how long has it been since Jareth had any. She was gone for about 2 hours, and could not believe how late it was. She should be getting ready for bed herself. _I wonder if Jareth is snooping, do king's snoop? I would. Maybe he's out for the count, he was rather tired. And what the hell happened when she touched him earlier? It was like putting her hand in the electrical socket. It was all she could do not to outwardly show the shivers going down her spine. Maybe it has something to do with his magic. _

* * *

Jareth finished his shower and turned off the water just as its temperature was starting to cool. He wrapped himself in one of Sarah's oversized towels and looked at himself in the mirror as the fog in the room started to settle. _Gods the towel smelled like her._ Just breathing in her scent was making him harden. He tried to collect his thoughts as he put on the clothes Sarah had left for him. The pants came to his knees and the shirt was baggy. He determined he was warm enough to go without the shirt tonight. At least they were clean clothes, and again, they smelled like her. He looked at his gloves on the bathroom counter, and left them there, abovegrounders do not wear gloves..

Jareth continued drying his hair with the towel and started walking around the house to explore a bit. She had an office room with a computer, a large leather chair with a lamp, and floor to ceiling bookshelves lining a wall filled with everything from school textbooks, to fantasy, romance, and horror. Jareth smiled at the sight. _She should visit my library._ There were several paintings of famous statutes and tribal masks hung on the walls which gave the room a more masculine appearance. The colors in the room were mostly of blues and browns, but darker than the living room. He found everything to be well organized, clean, but not especially neat. She still had a full garbage can next to the desk, and old cups from drinking while doing work, and a pair of shoes by the office room door that apparently never made it to their proper location.

He went to Sarah's bedroom next; he could not help his curiosity. He found the bed made (with far too many pillows), a dresser with a mirror, two night stands, a large clean bathroom done in travertine tile with and bottles of face soap, perfumes, and hair accessories lining the counter. Several books were on her bed stand, and a pile of unfolded laundry was in the far corner of the room. This room seemed to have no photos, art, or wall decorations, but was painted in Greens and golds. There also seemed to be no evidence of a suitor in her life. The dog followed him cheerfully to each room.

He finally made his way back to the "guest" room decorated in tan and black. There was a good sized bed with red and black sheets. A black armoire and shelves filled with more books, and a two night stands with lamps. He decided to select a book, and read in bed until Sarah came back. He looked over the shelves and stopped on a well loved paperback and picked it up.

It was about a Fae Prince falling in love with a vampire female. He got to one of the more steamy love scenes when he figured out what kind of books Sarah likes. "So it's that way is it Sarah; what have you been reading?" Jareth looked down at the dog and raised his eyebrows. The dog gave him a "don't look at me, I just live here" expression. The bed smelled like Sarah, it was a vanilla and sage combination. He liked it. Jareth fell asleep in about an hour with the book still in his lap and the dog in the bed at his feet.

When Sarah returned, she started putting the groceries away in the kitchen. The dog didn't even come to greet her at the door. "Fine alarm he is." She muttered to herself.

She snuck upstairs with Jareth's clothes to find him asleep in the guest bed with the dog curled up along his side. She hung two outfits up on the outside of the closet doors in the order of how he should wear them. The Jeans plus the T-shirts and sneakers, and the other nicer outfit button down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. She put the underwear on the floor next to the shoes, he'll figure it out.

She turned to Jareth's sleeping, and shirtless form. She was staring at his bare elegant hands. He has those aristocratically long fingers. While she always considered hers short stubby work hands. I bet he could play the piano like a pro. The dog looked up at her from his place on the bed next to Jareth as if to say "please don't wake him up, we're both too comfy." His smooth and pale bare chest rose gently with his breathing. He must be exhausted.

Jareth stirred slightly, "Sarah" he said in a low whispered almost pained voice.

She jumped a bit when he spoke her name. _I wonder what you're dreaming about?_

Soft pale hairs in between his pecks caught her attention, and she resisted the urge to touch him. She smiled at her own reaction and gently took the book from Jareth's hands. Glancing at the title and cover, she blushed. _Oh yes, she remembered this book_. It was actually one of her favorites. It looked like Jareth was about half way through. _Fast reader huh? I wonder what he thought about it? He looked so peaceful and comfortable, she was afraid she might wake him, but he was almost sitting upright, that could be painful in the morning. I wonder if he's a light sleeper? _

She pulled the covers a little more up to his waist; she itched to run her hands along his chest to see if his skin was as soft as it looked. He stirred, still in his seated position.

She whispered, "If you'll slide down a little bit and I can pull up the covers." He complied without opening his eyes. She then pulled the covers over his shoulders. Well she pulled them as much as she could considering the big dog refused to move from his position on the comforter. She reached for the bedside lamp turning it off.

She stopped and stared at him for a minute before turning off the lights thinking about what just happened that day. _She'd just found out she lost her three best friends in the world, and a King needs her help or he'll die. What is she going to do? How can she help him and overcome her mind's desire for control? She admired him the courage to seek her out and ask for help, but what did she really know about him? What did he know about her? She didn't even know if he liked her? Did he consider her a friend? According to his little "do not touch" speech, he may even consider her an enemy. _Her mind took a different turn looking at him.

_What if she were to kick the dog out of the bed and curl up beside the man? I wonder if he snores? Is he a warm sleeper or would his skin be cool to the touch? Would he kick her out of his bed if he woke? What would he do if she woke him up with a kiss? Would he be angry? I bet that would definitely break the do not touch rule. Would he be upset in the morning if he found her there? Do kings have morning breath? Get a grip Sarah, he's here for your help, not that! He's not made one move towards you……he only cares about his kingdom. _

Sarah went to her room and undressed. She stepped in the shower and thought about the day, trying to come up with a plan…..any plan. Nothing came to mind. _Well, nothing but the thought of Jareth in her shower with her, and that pale chest crushed against hers. _She just knew she had the largest knots in her shoulders that seriously needed some hot water therapy.

* * *

Jareth was dreaming Sarah was naked standing near a small waterfall in the midlands in the Underground just south of the Labyrinth in his father's kingdom. The water was warm and the air was moist with the backsplash. He watched from a calm pool of water about 20 feet way. The sun beat off her black hair showing the streaks of red within it, and the reflections were creating a rainbow in the mist only he could see where he waited in the shade below. Sarah walked forward and arched her back to let the water run down her naked body, running her hands over her skin. All he could do was stare intensely at her. His body was tightening painfully at the sight of her. His breath caught in his throat. She looked down towards him, smiled seductively, and jumped from the lip of rocks several feet above the surface of the shallow lake he was standing in. She came up from her dive right next to him.

He slowly reached for her, she came to him, and he and pulled her close to his body, feeling the entire length of her intertwining with him. That electric jolt was now a slow buzzing that was building up. He held her low in the waist, pushing her hips towards his hardness, his stomach tightened with need. She put her arms over his shoulders and brought her face close to his. He grew even harder the instant her warm soft mouth came over his in a searing hot kiss, his shaft pressing against her hips and stomach, her breasts crushed against his chest as she grabbed the sides of his face to hold him to her during their kiss. Cobalt blue sparks were showing behind his closed eyes, the buzzing in his core grew more demanding. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, slid down to look into his eyes and……...

He opened his eyes and heard the sound of water running in the next room. He woke to find himself, and the dog, curled up under covers on a soft warm bed. He did not remember putting the book on the stand, and he was sure he had not turned off the light. The burn of his erection, and his breathing, slowed until the pain was bearable. _Sometimes I hate being a creature of dreams, why I thought these would go away once I was in her presence, is beyond me. If anything they are more real, he could still hear the waterfall. If only she wasn't so exquisitely wonderful. I would have had no trouble dealing with the brat I had encountered before. This, this is just torture! _He lay there for several minutes before investigating the sound.

It wasn't the waterfall at all.

Since living alone, Sarah had never been one to close doors all the way. Jareth slowly pushed the door to her bedroom open further and went without knocking, not noticing the dog followed him. He stopped short when the angle in the mirror on the dresser showed Sarah across the way in the bathroom shower. He could not bring himself to look away. She was rinsing shampoo out of her long hair with her back arched, just like in his dream. She ran her hands over her body again, eyes closed, water dripping over her eyes, nose, and falling over her prefect breasts. Her pale body had all the right curves, she was thin, but not overly so. She leaned on the wall and put her head on her arm, her hair fanning across her back in the running water. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Oh, Jareth, what should I do about you huh?" She turned with her side towards him and put another cream in her hair while rinsing it, and pushed the water out of her eyes.

He was memorized…he knew he should look away and go back to the other room; but she looked as beautiful as she did in his dreams. When she spoke, he thought she was speaking to directly to him. _But no she wasn't, Gods what did she mean what should she do, she had already said she would try to help him. Had she changed her mind?_ Sarah turned off the shower and opened the glass shower door. Jareth made a hasty retreat back to him room, his erection back in full force. He sat there on the bed with cursing at himself with his head in his hands. _His kingdom could be in ruins, and his mind (not to mention his body) is in turmoil from this woman. _

Sarah turned off the shower and thought she heard something. Poking her head out of the bathroom door, she saw Oberon just heading out of her bedroom. "Well at least he got out of his comfy spot to come and check on me. I hope he didn't wake Jareth." She pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a T-shirt. Normally she didn't sleep in much but a tank top and underwear, but she had guests, and as she walked around the room drying her hair, she noticed the guest bedroom light from the hallway.

* * *

Jareth turned on the lights to the guest bedroom as there will be no sleep for him, at least for the next half hour or so, and noticed the outfits hanging on the closet doors. He looked at them thoughtfully. Sarah had been in this room as well. He scrutinized the clothes she bought for him and found the sleeping pants. He decided to get out of the short and ill fitting sweatpants and into ones that fit for the night, some under things were included in her purchases as well. It seems she had thought of everything.

Jareth pulled on the boxer briefs and the draw string sleeping bottoms, remaining shirtless. He sat on the guest bed again and looked at the dog in the doorway, needing a distraction. "Oberon, come." The dog happily launched himself up on the bed. Jareth playfully scratched behind his ears and was pushing the dog around the bed while make a fake growling sound.

Sarah brushed her wet hair and went to see if Jareth was ok. She heard the dog growling and silently looked around the corner of the guest bedroom door. Smiling at seeing the two "boys" playing, she leaned against the door to watch them. When Oberon and his 100 pounds had the drop on Jareth, the dog covered his face and forehead in kisses. Jareth made a face of disgust, "Ahhh, blasted dog, I do not need more bathing!" He was trying in vain to push the dog off of him. Sarah laughed. _Man he was gorgeous….and seeing him like this made him almost human. _

At her laugh, both the dog and Jareth looked up. Her laugh was like a chime of crystals hitting each other, and it was extremely contagious. It caused a tight knot in his stomach to hear that laugh. It reminded him of the joy he felt when flying in his owl form. Jareth smiled at Sarah and for the first time, felt like her friend and not a king in need. He was suddenly embarrassed of his behavior.

Sarah suddenly whooped loudly and yelled "dog pile" and jumped on the bed with them (trying to be careful not to touch Jareth), play-growling at Oberon as well. The dog continued his playing with another playful growl for Sarah. With all three of them, the bed seemed crowded. After they were both covered in a good layer of dog slobber, Sarah looked at Jareth while petting Oberon, "I'll make sure he sleeps with me tonight so he doesn't bother you again. I'm sorry if he woke you." Sarah was having fun with this guy, would've ever thought she would be wrestling on the bed with a big dog and the Goblin King.

He looked at her for a minute suddenly deep in thought. She surprised him at every turn. Her behavior this evening was very polite, trying her best to make him comfortable, and actually joining him in his stress relieving act of foolishness. _This was not at all how a proper woman should act!_ He had never shown his foolish side before, to anyone, and instead of making him feel awkward or embarrassed about it, she actually joined him! Jareth didn't know what to say, but found he liked it.

"I'm glad the clothes fit, do you like them. Did I do OK?" Sarah

"There's no need to take the dog. Actually he would be a comforting presence. I am used to sleeping alone, and a warm body next to me would be a nice welcome." Sarah tried to hide a smile and he blush, Jareth then realized what he had said. "I do thank you for the wardrobe. It will do nicely."

She was certain at that moment, she knew what to do. If she and he were good friends, she knew her heart would be into her wish to help him. They seemed to be heading down that path already. There wasn't anything she (and her heart) would not do for a friend in need. She looked at him with a serious face. "Jareth I need to ask you something."

Jareth inwardly blanched but kept his mask of polite indifference. _She's going to refuse me again! She's appalled at my manners. She's decided I cannot stay here!_ "I've come up with an idea of how I can get over this doubt in my wishing power back to you." Sarah started wringing her hands together.

"Go on," Jareth prompted extremely interested, absently petting Oberon.

"I'd like us to become friends. I think if I knew you better, and I was a good friend of yours, my wishing power over to you would go smoother. What do you think?" Sarah gave a slight pleading look to Jareth.

This was not what Jareth was expecting, and idea did make sense. "I'm am willing to try this. Your proposal has merit. How do you suggest we accomplish this?" Jareth tried to remain cool.

"Well I was figuring…. I need to know more about you to be a good friend, and you can learn about me. Would you answer questions about you if I asked? Even personal ones? I know it's probably a dire breach of etiquette to ask personal questions of you, but I just don't want you to be offended." Sarah tried to keep from fidgeting; this wouldn't work if he was too proud to get close to someone. "And I know I'm going to touch you again accidentally or intentionally without thinking, because that is the way I am, and I need to know you won't jump three feet in the air."

Jareth considered her words and could not find any fault in her logic. "Agreed," Jareth stated, "We will learn of each other for the next several days and become friends while I help you with your wishing. We will find what wishes work for you and what does not. And I will try not to be offended of your questions, but I do reserve the right to answer which questions I choose. But I will answer truthfully and to the best of my ability." He looked thoughtful at her, "I do expect the same from you as well."

"Jareth, you have a deal." Sarah held out her hand. Jareth looked down at it. Surely she doesn't expect me to…..I can't touch her, not after seeing her in the shower like that. Friends do not have _that_ kind of reaction! Jareth frowned slightly but slowly extended his hand, she took hers back after seeing his hesitation. _If I ever really touch her it will be to pull her into a devouring kiss. And she has not made a single advancement stating she wished to be lovers, although he would find it a welcome distraction. But who would want to bed the tyrant that put her through the Labyrinth, never visited her, and brought tidings that her friends have perished, all the while begging for her help? At this moment, there is absolutely nothing I can offer her. _

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. See! I knew I would forget about the "no touch rule," usually verbal deals are usually sealed with a handshake, but I'll take your word for it. So um, I guess I'll leave you to get some sleep." Sarah grinned and got up to leave. "But if the dog snores, you're on your own trying to get him outta that comfy bed."

Sarah got up from the bed and leaned against the doorframe, "Goodnight Jareth. I'm glad you're ok." Jareth gave her a nod and a blank look. Sarah went to bed in a daze still thinking about that embarrassed look Jareth gave her after she and he had that fun wrestling match with the dog. It's as if he'd never "acted silly" before. _I wonder if I saw a bit of the real Jareth then, and not just the Goblin King?_

Sarah fell asleep dreaming of her and Jareth on a tropical paradise swimming naked in a lake with a waterfall. She climbed up on the rocks to give Jareth a better view of what he could have. She started bathing under the waterfall giving him sideways glances, his eyes were glued to her body, but he made no move towards her. I guess I'm going to have to be the one to move huh? She dove off the small ridge into the take lake below surfacing just next to Jareth. She came up next to him, when he made the slightest moved towards her she put her hands on his chest. Screw the "do not touch" rule, I'll touch him as much as he lets me.

His chest was warm and his skin definitely as soft as she thought it was. She put her arms around his neck locking eyes with him. He still did not say anything. His arms came around her waist and started pulling her towards him. When her bare breasts touch his chest, she pulled him into a searing warm kiss grabbing the back of his head and intertwining her hands in his wet blonde hair. She could feel him harden against her. _Oh yeah, he wanted her. _

She awoke at 6am with a very dull ache in her abdomen from being left unfulfilled and slightly disappointed. _Man, that beat the ballroom dream hands down. This one seemed so much more real. I wonder if Jareth gave me this dream? Did he give me the ballroom dream too, or did I create that on my own? Was he actually there? If he was, was it a trick to confuse and distract her, or did he really enjoy himself in that ballroom? Shit, a chick can go crazy thinking about this. _


	3. Chapter 3: Learning to Wish

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!Chapter 3: Learning to Wish 

Jareth awoke in late morning, the dog groaned when he moved to get up. He took the more casual of the clothes to the guest bathroom. After a quick shower, he donned the jeans, sneakers, and a black T-Shirt. He used a small brush he found in a drawer on his still damp hair. He could not find his gloves or his leather jacket he left on the counter last night.

He went downstairs to find Sarah reading on the couch, the dog already found another warm spot and was curled up at her feet. Sarah was also in a pair of jeans and a light coral colored polo shirt. He noticed his black and purple leather jacket and his gloves newly cleaned on a hanger hanging on the back of a nearby dining room chair. She looked up at him and smiled, "Would you like some coffee or tea? I've made coffee, but if you haven't had it before, it's kind of an acquired taste." _Oh god he was gorgeous in those jeans, and from the looks of them, they fit perfect! _His wet hair almost reached his waist down the back of his T-shirt. Jareth strolled over to the kitchen. He looked so much different with no makeup and no spiked hair.

"I wasn't sure what you liked for breakfast so I bought a bit of everything last night. I normally don't have a big breakfast, just had a small blueberry muffin." Sarah pointed to the kitchen counter where a plate of muffins sat. "What do you normally eat for breakfast?"

Jareth went over to the muffins and picked one up, "This would be just fine, and if you'll tell me where it is located, I can make the tea." Jareth started looking around for a teapot.

"Well it's a bit complicated if you don't know how to use a microwave." She got up from the cough and opened a kitchen drawer full of different kinds of teas. "First, you have to choose what kind." Jareth took a couple tea bags and smelled them, trying to find one he recognized, and handed it to Sarah. "Then grab a mug, water's over here, pop it in here, press 2 minutes, and viola! But be careful, the tea comes out hot as lava sometimes. Do you take cream or sugar?"

Jareth felt like a complete invalid, he paid strict attention to everything she did, and where everything was located. _He will not have her wait on him hand and foot, he was supposed to be supplicating to her so she would wish his power back to him, not the other way around! She had the power here not him! So why is she being all gracious and accommodating? _

Glancing back over to his jacket…._and why had she done that for him?_ They both sat on the couch next to each other; Sarah poured herself another cup of coffee. She hadn't slept very well the night before. It was almost like she had been awake and aware the whole time she was dreaming. She kept thinking about the man; excuse me, fae king, in the next room. She was even more aware of his body next to hers on the couch. Even sitting he looked like a king. She'd really needed to teach him how to relax; he was making her just a little uncomfortable with his formality.

Jareth took a sip of the tea, it was quite hot, but the familiar act made him feel less homesick and drove the rest of the lethargy away. "You cleaned my leather tunic?" Jareth said more a statement than a question.

"Well, I still had some saddle soap left over that I use for cleaning my leather fencing glove, so I decided your jacket could use a good rub down too, it was kinda dirty. I think it's beautiful, whoever your tailor is deserves a raise." Sarah took another sip of her drink and Jareth took a bite of his muffin listening to her. _If this works, I'll have a matching jacket commissioned for her. But not the violet and black, with her hair, I think a maroon and black would do much better, it would bring out the red in her hair. _He about chocked when he thought she'd said fencing.

"You fence?" Jareth was stunned? Women do not fence.

"Yup, got into foil fencing a couple of years ago, ever since I got back from college and couldn't find a good karate place in the city. It seemed like fun." Sarah was wondering what he was thinking. _Great did I freak him out already?_ "Why, you surprised?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, and If I may, what is karate?" Jareth should have looked in on her more often; he could not believe she did such unladylike things.

"Well is a form of fighting, mostly hand to hand combat. Some weapons." Sarah said nonchalantly. Jareth was completely confused, shocked and worried. "Sarah, doing these things could have injured you. Did something happen to make you think you needed to learn such things? _(Did I scare you that badly in the Labyrinth?)_ You had protection." Jareth looked at her worried. _Why am I suddenly uncomfortable at the though my Sarah fighting? _

"Well I didn't know I had protection at the time now did I, besides, you never know when you'll have to defend yourself against Fiery that wants to take off your head." Sarah said smartly. "It's just something I sort of fell into one day and discovered that I liked it. Nothing really bad as happened to me, but you can't be too cautious can you?"

"You were never in any real danger in my Labyrinth, I would not have allowed it." Jareth said seriously.

Sarah continued thinking about what he said. "Well, as far as injures, I'm no delicate flower. I've had both arms pulled out of their sockets, the wind knocked out of me, broken wrists, and bruises so bad they had to be drained. And I think I've broken every toe at least once!" Sarah smiled at him as if to say, beat that!

Jareth thought about her previous comment yesterday, "I have little to offer in your fight. Although I am more than willing to help you destroy that guy. I have taken fighting classes before, but I am sure I'm no match for a Fae or Sidhe or whatever you are." He didn't take it to heart before, but now he thought, she may have just have been being modest. His Sarah had become a warrior when he wasn't looking. _Gods did he just think of her as "his Sarah" again?_

"Well then, remind me not to anger you, I don't want to lose an appendage." Jareth joked lightly, and sipped his tea, trying not to judge her too harshly. _Was her trip through the Labyrinth so frightening? Is there something aboveground that she felt she needed to defend herself from?_

"Do women in the underground fight? You said you had any army, all they all goblins, or do you have other……um, species." she waved her arm in the air trying to come up with a politically correct term. Jareth knew this was the start or many questions to come.

"No my army is not all goblins…..there are elves, dwarves, some humans, and other fae which have sworn fealty to me. Even Sir Didymus had a hand in picking some of my better soldiers, that's how I came to know my best general. And to answer your other question; no, women of rank and nobility would not fight in battle, nor would they have the necessary skills. They do have strong magic to protect themselves, but they do not join battles. Fae women tend to fight their battles with subterfuge, lies, or behind closed doors." Jareth said the last line with a bit of distaste.

"Oh." Sarah was a little melancholy at hearing Didymus's name, but she moved on. "Does your army know where you are?"

"I do have the situation well taken care of Sarah, you need not worry. And I do not need to inform anyone of my whereabouts like a child." Sarah lifted her eyebrows in a "is that so……and you don't have to bite my head off" gesture. Jareth rubbed his head, got a faraway look in his eyes, and motioned with his hands. He looked down where the crystal should have appeared…..nothing. He sighed frustrated. "No Sarah, the army does not know where I am. My general, general Umbar, only knows I went to find help. I am sure they will fight Jacent with their last breath." Jareth was still tired, and knew this was only the beginning of his weak state.

"Jareth, tell me of your parents. Tell me of Oberon, can't he help?" Sarah wondered why the woodland king would let both his son's fight like this.

Jareth winced. "Oberon does not meddle into the affairs of other kingdoms unless it directly affects him. In his eyes, to the victor go the spoils of war. The only reason Jacent was banished in the first place was that he found a way to secretly leach power from my father for years. That is why I cannot defeat him without your help. And my powerlessness to stop Jacent is seen as a sign of my weakness according to my father." Jareth finished his tea and waited for Sarah's reaction.

"Oh, Ok, What about your mother?" Sarah asked, "Wouldn't she help you?"

"I do not wish to speak of my mother" Jareth looked at her daring her to push the issue.

"Why not? Is she the reason Jacent is out for your throne?" Sarah questioned.

"No, and we will not speak of her again." Jareth drew himself into the full King persona, he seemed to grow taller and darker.

_Ok, touchy, touchy, we'll not go there._ "Alright, so, even if I wished your same power back to you, it may not be enough to fight Jacent and win….. would it? He's got his own power plus your fathers." Sarah was trying to put two and two together. This sounded more and more like a suicide mission. I'll have to think about that one….._I wonder if there is a way to wish "more" power to Jareth than Jacent has. Is there a limitation on wishes? Is there something to the wording? Were there rules? Could she wish for someone to come back from the dead? If she could wish for anything, how powerful was she according to underground standards? _

Jareth just shrugged. "Perhaps, Perhaps not. I am not helpless, Sarah."

"I know that Jareth, but what do you have that he doesn't?" Sarah thought he was just trying to keep her from worrying, or he could be uncomfortable with the idea of appearing weak in front of her. He certainly was getting uncomfortable with all of her questions.

"I have intelligence and patience." Jareth seemed proud of that, "Jacent was always impulsive, and brash, running into situations with absolutely no forethought, research or planning. This I can use against him." Jareth was trying not to be agitated about having to explain his every decision, every thought, and showing his weakness. _Was it my fault Jacent has more power at the moment? Why is he always trying to best me, to prove he is more powerful? I took the position of Goblin King because no one else would have it, I was certainly not aware the Labyrinth was sentient nor that it would make me the most powerful fae in the Underground. Now I'm groveling to this human female who holds some enchantment over my body and at a moments notice, could decide the fate of this war. _

_Sarah thought, patience huh?Ya right._ "Hummm, well then let's not waste any more time. We should probably start talking about wishing fundamentals and what you can or cannot do when wishing. And I don't know about you, but I think we should go somewhere neutral to discuss this; something a little more open so you and I don't feel so claustrophobic. How about we go to a park?" Sarah figured a fae would do better in a natural place. She started thinking about a dozen questions to ask him…..she grabbed a notebook. _And I definitely want to get him out of this house, he looks like he's about to explode. He must be so frustrated. _

Jareth looked at her curiously, then at the notebook. She really was talking this very seriously. He did not expect that. He nodded slowly in agreement.

Sarah caught him looking at his jacket again. The cleaning really had done wonders for it. The deep purple was so much more vibrant. She wondered if he minded her doing that. She hadn't thought he'd be mad.

"Ok, I just need to get a few things, I'll be right down and then we can go." Sarah tried not to think about going out on a picnic with the Goblin King. If he was to be her friend, she wanted to spend time with him. Getting up from the couch, she put her hand on his knee to push herself off without a second thought. Oberon followed her.

Jareth noticed her touch, but did nothing to stop it or call attention. She did not think of it until she was halfway up the stairs. Sarah smiled to herself that Jareth did not recoil in fear. Maybe this idea of hers was starting to work.

It had seemed so natural a gesture, so non-aggressive, Jareth did not react. Normally he was extremely aware of any physical advance made by anyone, and kept his distance. Even his past lovers never touched him without his permission, with his status; they could be put to death for touching him without his leave. He had not once given Sarah his permission, and in fact discouraged her touch, but found himself craving her small caresses more and more.

He thought about Sarah, and the knowledge she was becoming more relaxed in his presence. He could her hear heartbeat's pace during some of their conversation's yesterday and was worried she'd still be afraid of him. Today she seemed more at ease, and he was the one who was stressed; he must try to calm down. His temper has been known to scare most other creatures. Her asking about his mother threatened to bring it to the surface.

Sarah came downstairs wearing a pair of sandals and a ball hat, still in her blue jeans and polo. She held up another hat. "Does the sun bother you? I'd hate for you to get burned walking around in the sun. Oh and here is something to tie your hair back with if it gets too hot." She handed him a black elastic hair tie. He took it amused.

Jareth said a bit arrogantly, "Little in the aboveground can harm a fae."

He did not hear Sarah's muttering under her breath, "Yeah except me, and iron, and bark from a rowan tree, oh and…." She grabbed the dog leash and headed out the door yelling "I'll be back in a sec."

"Come on Obie, let's go out and do your business. Jareth and I may be gone a while." She did not look back at Jareth. _God he's still arrogant sometimes. This made her smile. Some things never change._

* * *

She and Jareth drove in relative silence. Jareth watched the buildings as they past them with a sad look on his face. She was taking him to her favorite Japanese Museum and Garden. It had a trail that went through about a dozen traditional Japanese gardens, taking at least an hour to walk. She paid for them at the gate, and bought Jareth and herself a bottle of water. The day was sunny and perfect, maybe a little hotter than she enjoyed, but there was not a cloud in the sky.

"What is this place?" Jareth started looking wide eyed around at the lakes, water falls, trees and shrubs all manicured to perfection.

"It's one of my favorite places to come and think. I figured we could walk the trail and talk." Sarah showed him the way to the trail entrance behind the Japanese museum.

Jareth was still looking around. As they started walking, Sarah noticed his eyes staring at things that she could not see. "What is it? What do you see?"

"There are so many sprites here. I hadn't seen any since I left the underground." Jareth looked mesmerized; a half smile was on his face. "I see undines, nymphs, dryads, sylphs, and pixies." She looked hurt that she could not experience the same wonder that was on Jareth's face. Sarah looked longingly at Jareth. He knelt down near a turning section of the trail and held out his hand to a bonsai trimmed Fire bush growing next to a running creek filled with river rocks. He then looked at Sarah quizzically.

"What?" Sarah said when he continued to stare at her in confusion.

"They recognize you! Why do they know you Sarah?" Jareth looked distracted as he switched his gaze from his hand to Sarah and back again.

"Really?! They know me?! Oh I wish I could see them too!" Instantly Jareth's half-smile vanished, his eyebrows went up and he looked from the undine he held to Sarah as he felt magic stir. Sarah stopped and stood still staring at Jareth with a feeling in her stomach as if she just went over a steep hill on a roller coaster.

She looked at the sparkling green skinned female figure Jareth held in his hand. She wore a small pixie like dress and had on cute pointed shoes. The little figure looked shyly up at Sarah, and waved for her to come nearer. Her green hair was sparkling and waving in the wind. Sarah kneeled and leaned her head closer to Jareth's hand to come level with the undine. The undine touched Sarah's cheek; leaned in and quickly kissed her nose and promptly disappeared. Sarah blinked and looked around.

Standing up wiping the dirt of his jeans Jareth said, "Sarah, I think you owe me an explanation. Undines do not grant mortals favors such as this without reason. What have you done to deserve this?" Jareth used his, "I am king and I want answers" tone. It seems he is not the only non-human to grant Sarah otherworldly powers. It seemed his Sarah was becoming more and more powerful in his eyes as the day progressed.

Sarah was in a daze still not able to think clearly. "Wow did you see that? She was so beautiful? She was green! Why can I see them now and I couldn't before? What favor are you talking about? She didn't say anything to me." She started walking the trail again.

"Well Sarah, it seems you have just successfully completed your first wish. You now have the Sight. Didn't you feel anything different?" Jareth did not look happy. It seems Sarah had many secrets. He was happy for a successful wish, but had also assumed that she was just an ordinary mortal girl, but to know she fights in hand to hand combat, fences, and the undines owe her favors….this was not sitting well at all. He was used to having more information. What had happened to her? How has she become so powerful?

"Well I believe that whole encounter was different! That may happen to you every day, but that a real shock to me! Did you see how she sparkled?" Sarah could not stop smiling. She kept looking around the park and out of the corner of her eye, she could see more undines playing in the water, swinging from branches off shrubs, and bathing in the sunlight on top of leaves.

"Sarah, she seemed to think you have saved the undines from certain disaster several times. She granted you a favor. One favor to ask the undines in a time of need." Jareth stopped walking in a sunny part of the path. "Sarah stop. How have you saved undines?"

Sarah stopped turned and lazily looked at Jareth still feeling a little drunk, "Um well, I save many creatures, ones I can see and ones I can't." Then she really looked at him, and walked closer, "You sparkle too!" Sarah reached out still in her daze and touched the glitter showing now on his cheek with the back of her fingers. Jareth made no move to stop her, his eyes closed briefly am at her touch, but as he opened them he stared wide eyed into her eyes as if for the first time. Sarah's eyebrows furrowed as if she remembered she shouldn't touch him, she turned and started walking down the path again. Not caring if he followed. _Sarah knew saw Jareth's eyes go wide and knew he was still afraid of her touch_. What she didn't know was that he was now afraid of her touch for a different reason. He enjoyed it far too much.

Jareth said gently walking behind Sarah, "You save creatures? How do you mean? Please explain." He didn't want to frighten her. He knew the Sight could show her beauty as well as horror. There existed urchins, ouphes, ellmaids, and ellwomen, all would seek to harm Sarah, now that she could See. He hoped he'd be around to comfort her when she discovered this fact. He also knew he showed a fear again at her touch, not fear of what she could do to him wish her wishes, or her favor from the undines, but fear that it was getting harder and harder to keep from touching her back. But why should I not touch her back_. I know humans find the fae attractive, what if all she is waiting for is a sign of interest from him? Then it would not be a seduction_. Jareth walked beside Sarah.

"I helped design this path to save the native vegetation, I'm an Ecologist Jareth, I help the earth and all its creatures. I protect their lands, and their habitat." Sarah was speaking as if lost in thought; she was still looking at the gardens with her new Sight.

"Did you feel the power in that wish? How it was worded, and how you felt when you said the words?" Jareth sided up closer next to Sarah, almost breathing in her ear.

"Yes I did, and Jareth, that wish may have been heartfelt, but it was said carelessly. This scares me. I didn't even know what I was saying until after it happened. Could it work if I wished something bad would happen to someone?" Sarah was not looking at the gardens anymore, but down at her feet.

"Yes, and that is why you must speak with great care, this power is a tremendous responsibility." Jareth said sternly.

"Jareth, is there a limit on my wishes? Are there a certain amount and if so, how many do I get? Isn't there a rule on what type of wish I can make?" Sarah went to sit on a park bench in the shade. She was feeling overwhelmed. She pulled out her water bottle and took a sip. Jareth sat next to her. She thought it might be her imagination, but he seemed to sit closer to her now then when they had sat on the couch.

"I know not. I did not grant you my power per say, but only the power to have your wishes come true. It may be your wishes are limitless. From what I gather, you may wish anything you like. Which I must admit, makes me nervous as well." Jareth looked at Sarah, she didn't understand. "Sarah, if you chose to wish me defeated right now, it could happen. If you were to wish we had never met, it would come true. Do you understand? I am at your mercy. This feeling is new to me as well."

"I see." Sarah thought carefully. "Has any other human been granted this power before?"

"Not that I am aware." Jareth answered with a sigh, "Truthfully, I did not think it would work, but I wanted you protected. When you went through the Labyrinth, I watched over you constantly to make sure you were safe. I couldn't explain it at the time. You had brought out that feeling in me. Now….now I find our roles reversed. It is quite unnerving." Jareth was aware he might have let too many of his reservations show.

"I know you're scared of me. Well Jareth, I'm not the only one with the problem of why my wishing you power is not working. You have some "issues" to deal with as well. I didn't ask for this ability, you gave it to me." Sarah snapped. She sat on the bench fuming for a minute looking at nothing but still thinking. "Why would I wish power to someone that doesn't trust me not to carelessly wish him away........ ok, ok, considering my track record, you have a point. But I'm a different person now?"

Sarah started to get tears in her eyes. "And how do you think I felt in the Labyrinth knowing I was completely at your mercy? You could have hurt me at every turn. I even thought you might in the tunnel when you dressed as a beggar. You got so close to me, I even goaded you so you would get it over with so I wouldn't be so afraid anymore. But instead of hurting me, you just took some of my time away. Jareth you could have hurt me but you didn't. Maybe I have the power to hurt you, but I won't, especially since you're a friend now."

Jareth put his hand on hers and squeezed it. "You're right Sarah, I am partly to blame." She tried not to show the quick intake of breath as he squeezed her hand. She looked into his eyes, and they were apologetic.

She suddenly stood with determination on her face and turned to Jareth. "Let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry, and you're gonna get a crash course on being a friend." She held out her hand.

"You better take it Jareth, I give you my word you will never be hurt my hand, and I promise I won't accidentally "wish" you defeated. Well not unless that's what you want." To herself she thought slyly _I may wish he was_ _naked perhaps….no no no musn't go there_. She smiled and raised her eyebrows as a challenge.

Jareth extended an ungloved hand to hers; she grabbed it and pulled him out of the seat with a gentle yank with a strength he was not expecting. Once standing she tugged him back down the trail the way they came, and placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Jareth was tense, but after a few minutes, seemed to relax and enjoy the stroll. When she felt him relax, she put both her hands on his elbow and strolled down the path.

_It seemed as if he was escorting her to some important destination, she was his queen and sovereign. Escorting a woman on his arm was a new feeling to him, but he liked it. He was both nervous and excited. None of his past conquests did he allow be his escort._

_She held such power, but the smile on her face made it seem that she was completely oblivious to that fact. It should be the other way around, wasn't he King here! He should swallow his pride, wasn't that what she meant, he had issues with the placement of power as well? Isn't the fact that she had this power is what was making him see her as an enemy or someone not to be trusted? Would her arm in his feel different if he had all the power over her? Would he choose to hurt her if she had come to him in need? Never! Would she act afraid of him as he is doing to her? Absolutely not, she did not know she had the power of wishes until he told her, and she had not been afraid of him then! She was so much braver then he. _

_Jareth came to a realization. Such a sad king he was! He knew he was determined to swallow his pride for his kingdom, but had not been following through. That was just completely against his nature. He would try and show Sarah just how much he cared for her as a friend, and in turn she could care enough for him to grant him back his powers. He held her arm a little closer to his body as they walked. Yes, I will show her my faith in her. _

"You done thinking yet?" Sarah smirked. She was quiet most of the walk while Jareth wrestled with his thoughts. He made a questioning sound. "If I wasn't attached to your arm, I am sure you would have walked off the path several times now."

"Yes, I believe I have come to a conclusion." Jareth said with a small smile. "I have been keeping you from your goal Sarah, however inadvertently, it was my doing. You want to know me, and I was keeping you at arms length with my fears and foolish sense of pride. It does frighten me that you have such power, and you should know that knowledge of my personal life holds power over me as well. Not many know such things about me, and I was not prepared for it when I agreed to your ……experiment."

"Yeah well, I'll forgive ya once, but don't let it happen again." Before Jareth could respond, Sarah gently hugged the Goblin King's elbow. He could see a grin of satisfaction on her face. Her hair in the pony tail was blowing in the wind went over her shoulder, little wisps coming undone and going into her face. She absently tucked a stand behind her ear. They walked silently back to the museum.

Lunch at the Japanese Gardens Café was actually funny. Jareth was introduced to the fine art of eating with chopsticks. Sarah had since perfected her skills since coming to the gardens, but Jareth was having the worst time. Most of the slippery food fell back on his plate. Sarah was given an education of a variety of Underground curses, until Sarah produced a fork about halfway through the meal. He stopped gave her an evil, but friendly stare. "How long have you had that?" Sarah just laughed and giggled, her eyes sparkled with small tears. She wiped at them still laughing, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she tried to hide her mirth.

"That was for the fun filled slide of yours which almost landed me in to the bog of eternal stench!" She was still giggling covering her mouth with her hand.

_Oh gods, there was that musical laughter, that just melts me_. Jareth watched her wipe tears away glad that he amused her. _I don't think I have ever felt this good at being laughed at….and he didn't mind in the least, as long as she continued to smile at him. _

Sarah ordered some hot tea for them while they sat and talked.

"Well Jareth, how about starting from the top." Jareth looked blank.

"What's your last name for starters?" Sarah asked quickly.

"The fae do not use surnames like humans, but my full title can be Jareth King of the Goblins, ruler of the Labyrinth, High Prince of the Fae." Jareth wondered if she was impressed.

"Brothers and sisters?" Sarah looked like she was having fun.

"Just Jacent." Jareth responded.

"How old are you?" Sarah said bluntly, without pause, but with a half smile on her face.

"6 Centuries." Jareth said mechanically. "But I am considered young in the underground."

"Hmmmm," was all she said about his age. "Favorite color?" Sarah asked looking interested. Jareth failed to see what this had anything to do with wishes. But was feeling like he was in the middle of an interrogation.

"Burgandy or Cobalt Blue." Jareth thought about fair play and decided to give as good as he got. "And you Sarah, what is your favorite color, and how old are you?"

"Emerald Green, Royal Blue or Dark Purple, depending on my mood….and you're not supposed to ask a woman her age. It's considered rude." Jareth smirked. "Well I thought we agreed to answer all each other's questions."

" Fine I'm 30….but you're the one who has not answered all of my questions, now have you?" Sarah shot back, still smiling trying to keep things light. Jareth looked confused. "There is one you have refused to answer." Sarah's smile turned serious and she added quickly, "But that's ok, you don't have to answer if it's too painful."

Sarah took off her hat and untied her pony tail, and ran her fingers through her hair. _Ahh I love it when she does that. Which question did I not answer? Ahhh now I remember…._

Jareth, sobered and looked down. "My mother has a solution to my current situation that I refuse to consider." Jareth broke the light mood. "I would rather die then her alternative."

"Really, what the heck does she want you to do?" Sarah wondered what mother could ask her son to do something so horrible that he would rather die.

Jareth practically spit out, "She wants me to get married to, Gwendolyn, the Grand Duchess of Lenay. Allied with her kingdom, the Lenay Court would be duty bound to join me in my fight against Jacent."

"Married? That's not so bad, think of all the lives you'd save." Jareth winced and his face turned stony. He cringed not wanting to explain his reasoning. Sarah continued, "But on the other hand, she must be completely horrible for you not to agree. Imagine you defeating one tyrant to be permanently attached to another, with authority over you kingdom no less. That may be a fate even worse then dealing with Jacent. I'm sorry but I'd tell your mother to go to hell." Sarah laughed_. I'm glad he still has me to help him, Imagine being forced to marry a bitch or watch your kingdom die. _

"Interesting choice of words, that's almost exactly what I told my mother." Jareth looked at Sarah wondering why she wasn't berating him for not taking this solution. _How many people would be saved if only he would agree to marry? Hadn't she said so herself? And he was stunned she understood his reasoning without him explaining himself. How could she see so clearly what would be best for his kingdom? That decision did not come to him so fast. In fact he still felt guilty for not choosing to wed Gwendolyn. _

"Well, why is she pushing this, what does she have to gain?" Sarah asked innocently.

"A grandchild." Jareth said sadly. "Once married, if I could prove my "progeny" was developing to my mother, she would cast out Jacent as well."

"Shit, imagine wanting a grandchild so bad, you'd ruin your son's life. Oh well, that's not too hard to come up with Jareth, you could still give her a grandchild. You'd just have to pick a different woman. I mean, with you're good looks and ……..I'm sure you could find someone in your kingdom who'd love to be a Goblin Queen." Jareth could not tell if she was being sarcastic. He narrowed his eyes_. Well at least she thought he was handsome._

"Sarah, not every _noble_ woman in the Underground relishes the thought of being Goblin Queen. In fact very few of my acquaintances have expressed interest in me beyond…...my ah talents." Sarah blanched, almost choked on her tea, then smiled and blushed. "Even If I convinced a noble fae into a contract of marriage, the fae produce such few offspring, I doubt a child could be conceived soon enough for my mother to stop Jacent from destroying the Labyrinth."

"Hummm. Do you want children?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, eventually, I've taken so many human children and placed them in new fae homes that I have longed for a child of my own. As I explained Fae women do not produce children often, and most children I collect are neglected and abused. You have no idea how many of them I wanted to keep. Fae families cherish them as their own." Jareth began to get upset. "I would love a child of my own and still I do not have the power to attract even the lowest of fae nobility for a suitable queen. At least Gwendolyn boldly stated she had no interest in me, and would only marry me for the status." He stated bitterly. Sarah had suspected as much.

"Wait, you don't turn children into goblins?" Sarah was confused.

"God's no, why would I want more Goblin's" Jareth said surprised.

"Aside from my father, and now my brother, I am the most power being in the Underground. The Labyrinth granted me more power than I previously thought when I was awarded the crown. However, the Goblins are not the greatest of subjects, and mine is not the most glamorous of kingdoms." Jareth continued venting frustrations.

"Women tend to think twice about marrying a man after finding chickens wandering in his bedchambers, and goblins hiding in your closets. Nothing is sacred when it comes to those dim witted creatures. They are constantly underfoot." Jareth stopped with a sad look on his face. _He actually missed his goblins. _

_Is that where the chicken aversion came from?_ "Did you love them?" Sarah asked.

"Love them?" Jareth looked down into his tea, "I may have loved one of them, but that has long past. I offered her my soul, and instead she left me to rot alone, said goodbye, and never looked back. Nidia was not the woman I thought she was." Jareth said darkly and looked out toward the gardens. It looked like it was going to rain. The clouds were developing and the wind was picking up. "I don't believe the Labyrinth had ever liked her either. I suppose that should have alerted me that she was not my future queen."

Sarah was confused, but took in Jareth's painful admission without interrupting. It was strange to her him so vulnerable and speaking of a lost love like that. _Wow, he wasn't holding anything back._ She stated gently, "No, I meant your goblins; did you love the little guys that got into your room? You said they fought bravely too."

Jareth shook his head to shake the memory of Nidia, the only other woman he had offered himself to. "Yes as impossible as it seems, I love my goblins. They are nasty, dirty, mindless, childlike creatures, and I care deeply for them. I trust no other to look after them as I have done." Jareth seemed so sad.

"Well at least you've had your ah….acquaintances… and your lovable subjects. I've been alone for years." Jareth raised his brows. "I guess I have trust issues when it comes to……well just trust issues. None of the men I've dated showed me they were sincere enough to trust fully." Sarah explained. "But Ludo, Huggle, and Sir Didymus helped me get through a few of life's tough lessons. I have a few friends at work too, but they are all older then me, most of them with children and a family. So I don't bother them much."

"Ahhhh," Jareth said no more. Sarah wondered what he thought about her declaration. At least he had the good sense not to interject.

"Don't get me wrong, I've dated several men, they just didn't turn out to be marriage material. Seems like we've both had some rotten luck." Sarah felt she had to explain. "I don't know….maybe there's something wrong with me." Sarah looked at him closely and smiled low, "Maybe my expectations are too high. Someone told me that once." She winked.

Jareth smiled at that one. Good Memory. "Well I can't disagree with that, but Sarah; there is nothing wrong with you." Jareth smirked handsomely and winked back.

Sarah went back to Jareth's statement about marriage. "But seriously Jareth, would you really have to marry a "noble" woman? Maybe they aren't any nice ones around, but how about a woman who wasn't a noble? Your mother would still get her grandchild; albeit no army to back you in a fight, but wouldn't she at least help you maintain your kingdom for the sake of a child? I can't imagine any woman in the Underground not wanting to marry you." Sarah stopped and blushed afraid to say more.

Jareth looked amused. A small half smile half smirk played at his lips. "Well Sarah, not anyone in the Underground will do, a future Goblin Queen does not have to be noble, but she would have to be very powerful. It takes quite a bit of magic to work with the Labyrinth. Only nobles tend to have that kind of magic Sarah. It is very rare for a "non-noble fae" to be born that powerful. Oh there have been the bastard offspring of affairs from nobles, but even then the magic is diluted." _Sarah did not miss the "non-noble fae" part in that statement. Jareth did not seem to go towards elves or humans did he? Prejudice? Was interbreeding even possible? Will he get offended if I ask? _

Hummm. "Would your mother help you against Jacent, if you didn't marry….what's her name? Gwen, but chose someone else instead? And you said the Labyrinth didn't like your other lady acquaintance, what do did you mean? Would the Labyrinth have to approve of your choice of bride? How does it do that?" Sarah was determined to help Jareth come up with a solution.

"I am not sure my mother would help me if I chose another. And yes, I would have to make it a requirement that the Labyrinth approve my choice in bride. It's a sentient being Sarah. It's a living and thinking being that I work in a partnership with." Jareth tried to explain. _This was so surreal discussing marriage options with a runner, let alone one he's already semi-proposed to._

"Well then, have you asked the Labyrinth who it likes?" Sarah asked.

"Pardon?" Jareth looked confused.

"Ask the Labyrinth. You said it was an alive and thinking being. Have you asked it what it thinks about your plan?" Sarah thought it was obvious what she was saying.

"I admit I did not think to do so; I just explained what I was doing, and I would get an satisfied or unsatisfied feeling from it." Jareth's eyebrows furrowed. "but I am not sure I have ever received more then a yes or no response from the Labyrinth. I have never tried to actually communicate with it on a conversational level. It never answered when I asked questions."

Sarah looked at the sky darkening, "Hmmmm, I think it's worth a try anyway." Sarah leaned back in her chair. "Well, I am ready to go back home, I think we've learned a lot. What do you say?"

Jareth liked her easy demeanor after such an intense discussion. "Yes, maybe we should depart; I believe Oberon will be missing me." Jareth said with a smirk and a grin. Sarah was someone he found was a quick thinker, constantly coming up with ideas, and understanding him and his thoughts better then others who had known him for years. _Why didn't it occur to him to ask the Labyrinth what he should do? It has been around longer then he has, surely it knew some way to get the extra power to defect Jacent. Or better yet, have the Labyrinth chose a bride for him. Would he trust it that much? The thought of wedding a complete stranger was extremely distasteful to him, but anything was better than Gwendolyn. _

* * *

Driving back to Sarah's they chatted about Jareth's past. Sarah learned he had a love of the written word just as she did. He commissioned a great library in his castle where he would lounge sideways in his favorite leather chaise chair and read. Sarah and Jareth spoke of their favorite books, and plays. Sarah had the radio on softly during the ride, and in a lull in the conversation one of her favorite love songs came up.

She turned the radio slightly louder and started softly singing the harmony. Jareth stared trying to keep his jaw from dropping realizing she could sing, and she was very adept! He decided to lean back, close his eyes, and concentrate on the sound of her voice. Her breathy voice was perfect for love songs. He wondered what they would sound like together. His thoughts strayed to the ballroom. Does she remember that dream? Most mortals have difficulties remembering dreams, but his Sarah is not like most mortals. "_His Sarah", great goblins he should stop thinking like that. _He started getting another headache.


	4. Chapter 4: Abbey the Labyrinth

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 4 : Abbey the Labyrinth

They got back to Sarah's house and he and she both bent to say hello to an overly excited Oberon. The dog jumped on each of them at the same time. "Hey, get down you. I know, I know ya missed us. What have you been up to boy, huh Obie, you wanna treat?" she scratched his neck and headed for the kitchen to the treat jar. The dog seemed decide now that they were "properly" greeted, a treat sounded nice. He followed Sarah into the kitchen. Jareth was still silent and followed Sarah into the house.

Sarah felt Jareth was still deep in thought, so she gave him his space. She was not one of those women who had to fill the silences. Living alone for years taught her that. Silence can be just what you needed.

Jareth pulled up a barstool at the kitchen bar while Sarah gave the dog a treat and started cleaning up some of their dishes from breakfast. Jareth just watched distantly, and started rubbing his temples. He was developing quite the headache, worse than yesterday. He lazily watched as Sarah opened a decorative tin, poured some herbs into a diffuser, and then poured him a cup of tea. He took it mechanically, smelled it, and finally came out of his daze.

"Thank you so much Sarah," and it seemed to her he meant the thank you for more then the tea. "This smells wonderful, what is it?" Jareth took in the scent his headache easing a little as he sipped it.

"It's a Jasmine Lotus tea I picked up in Japan. It's for special occasions. You seemed to need it." Sarah poured herself a cup and led him to the couch. Jareth gracelessly slumped onto the couch. Sarah knew she wanted to help him relax in her presence, but this lack of formality and energy was completely unlike him. He was actually slouching.

Sarah touched Jareth's hand, he just looked at her quizzically, "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap for a bit, you look a little tired. We did have a long day." Sarah said with concern. He seemed to be getting paler while she watched.

Jareth's head started pounding again. "I think I will do that, please wake me if I sleep too long. I wish to spend more time with you. I enjoy your company Sarah." Jareth put down the tea, and Sarah nodded with a concerned look on her face. Jareth knew it was starting. He did not think he would weaken so fast. He thought he had at least a week aboveground before the last of his power left him. Jareth did a quick bowing head nod to Sarah, gently squeezed her hand back, and gave her a small smile before heading up the stairs.

Sarah knew Jareth did not look good.

Sarah took Oberon out for a nice long walk hoping the rain would stay away. She was deep in thought. _No one, not even those she dated, had ever stated they'd enjoyed her company._ She found it hard to keep her thoughts straight. _One on hand, here is a King whose last chance to save his kingdom is with her, on the other hand, here is a man who is swallowing his pride to ask for her help. He could have seduced her to get what he wanted; lord knows she would have fallen for him hook, line, and sinker. _

_But he has not made any romantic advances. Well at least he's getting over the shock of being touched by her. She was beginning to think she wanted to be seduced. Maybe she was already being seduced but didn't know it. Isn't that the nature of a seduction? _She found herself wanting to touch him more and more.

_What happened when he got his power back? Would he leave her here? Would he miss her, would he keep in contact with her though the mirror if she still wanted speak with him? Would she go with him bank to the Labyrinth if he asked? Would he ask? What would she do in the Underground if it were only to be his guest? Would the Labyrinth let here stay with Jareth, would it like her?_ Sarah got back to the door of her house just before it started pouring. She unhooked the dog's leash and continued to question herself. She noticed the floors could use a little cleaning; Oberon's hair was getting everywhere; besides, cleaning had always been a therapeutic activity for her.

She turned on some nice soothing music to a low setting so it would not wake Jareth, and she started to sweep and mop the floors. She was almost done when Jareth showed up behind her.

* * *

Jareth awoke to soft music playing in the background. He felt a little better, but still weak. Something must be happening to the Labyrinth to be affecting him like this. He walked downstairs towards the music and stopped at the base of the stairs to watch Sarah.

He stayed partly in the shadow and watched Sarah mop on the far side of the living room and hum to the music looking deep in thought. Her hair back up in the pony tail, with several strands coming loose in her face. She tucked them behind her ears and kept mopping. A nice slow waltz came over the speakers and Sarah smiled and turned it a bit louder. Jareth's heart was leaping out of his chest. His only coherent thought running through his head while looking at Sarah was "Mine!" He wanted her, and badly, his chest was tight with his need for her. That's all he knew at that moment. He felt himself dying, he felt the Labyrinth weakening. He suddenly entertained the notion of Sarah being his queen. She would rule well with her quick smile, viper wit, and fierce beauty. But he would certainly be destroyed if she denied him a second time. Although she did apologize, she did not say she had changed her mind. Swaying as she mopped, she did a dancing turn and suddenly Jareth was there.

Without speaking he took the mop and propped it up against a wall. Staring into her eyes intensely, he took her hand in his, and placed her other hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on her small waist and started a waltz. Sarah continued to stare at Jareth confused, but remained silent, her face remained serious for the first few bars of the song. Jareth seemed to be very serious as well. As they danced around the living room she smiled and started enjoying the dance. Jareth pulled her closer and smiled as well. She laughed, and said "Well in sneakers I'm not as tall as I was in your ballroom, but at least I haven't stepped on your feet yet!" She laughed again. "I haven't done this in years." He twirled Sarah away from him and pulled her back close to his body again.

Jareth's smile faded but continued dancing, "You remember my ballroom?" He twirled her around again and she closed the distance between them.

"Of course, I remember every dream I have about you." Sarah started blushing. Jareth regarded her with astonishment but continued dancing. "Was the ballroom real? Did you give me that dream?" Sarah questioned. Jareth was not sure what to tell her.

"I gave you the basis of the dream, but you chose the setting and how it proceeded." Jareth did not want her to pull away, but refused to lie to her.

Sarah frowned, "So if was that you? Do you really sing? Did you want to dance with me? Or did I force you too?" Jareth laughed.

"Yes, I was there, and I would be lying to say I did not enjoy myself in that ballroom….. and yes, I do sing, though not many know of it." Jareth continued. "I am a creature of dreams Sarah, it is sometimes a blessing and a curse. I can dream of things that may never come true, and they are as real to me as breathing. Sometimes I do not wish to wake, for life can be a bitter experience." Jareth pulled her a bit closer as if remembering some nightmare. Sarah didn't mind in the least.

"Maybe you're being here is why my dreams have been really vivid lately too. I mean I swear I could feel myself under a waterfall last night, even after I woke up I could still feel the water." The song ended. Jareth stiffened as he held onto her, and cocked his head to one side staring at her.

Jareth just looked at Sarah closely. Had she and he shared the same dream? He had not consciously given her that dream! Jareth's blue mismatched eye bored into her becoming a little darker. Sarah could feel her heart pounding. "And did you enjoy this dream with the waterfall Sarah?" Jareth asked slowly, not letting her back up one inch.

Sarah looked back at Jareth with some fear, and yes he could see it, lust. He pulled her tighter to him. Both his arms were around her waist now. She slowly put both her arms around his neck, one hand went into the silk of his hair, and one was resting gently on the back of his neck. He stiffened slightly, but closed his eyes briefly as if enjoying the feel of her hands caress in his hair, a slight half smile playing on his lips. He resisted the urge to shiver.

"I loved it. Did you…." She smiled still staring back at him, daring him to make a move. He smiled and gave a low chuckle showing his teeth, and crushed her body tight against feeling the length of her. He went in low for a kiss as Sarah pulled his head down to meet hers, and then Jareth collapsed.

Jareth's full weight fell on Sarah as he lost consciousness. Sarah yelled, "Jareth, what's wrong? Jareth, answer me?" She struggled with his weight, and managed to get him over to the couch and laid him down.

He was breathing, but barely. His face looked pale and drawn. Sarah didn't know what to do. She looked at his face, "I wish Jareth had all his power back!" Nothing. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Labyrinth! Please help him!"

She put a blanket on him. Should I call an ambulance? She heard the conversation in her head. "Um yeah Mr. Paramedic, my friend here is a fae king whose brother is stealing his power and his throne, is there anything you can do for him?" She wondered if the mirror would work. Would someone from the Underground be able to help him? Should she try and wish him back to the Underground, or would his brother find him first?

She kept a vigil by Jareth's side until it grew dark. He looked like he was sleeping, but still didn't wake. She went up to her bedroom to change for bed. Oberon was whining but followed Sarah.

Sarah pulled on a pair of flannel pants and a long baggy shirt. Staring into the dresser mirror she sighed. "I wish there was a way I could talk to the Labyrinth. It might know how I can help Jareth." Sarah looked at herself in the mirror and wondered if she was as pretty as all of Jareth's acquaintances. Her stomach twisted from what she thought was worry for Jareth. She thought back to how he almost kissed her. She thought to herself out loud.

"If I married Jareth, we could, I mean he did almost kiss me…... maybe he's only interested in a fling with me, maybe I'm not pretty enough for him, or maybe he has no romantic interest in a non-fae, what he thinks I wouldn't be a good queen. He had to have given me that waterfall dream, how else would he know to ask me if I enjoyed it? I guess I'm just a stupid mortal that will grow old and die. Heck I wouldn't even last a century, and he's been around for six? What if he doesn't last the night? What will happen to the Labyrinth."

She turned away from the mirror and almost yelped. A small blonde little girl in a flowing white Victorian gown was sitting on her bed. Her large dark brown eyes shown with centuries of wisdom. They way she tilted her head and looked at Sarah was very very creepy.

"Um, Hi there." Sarah shivered involuntarily at the way the girl was just staring calmly at her. "Did you come through the mirror? Are you a friend of Jareth's?" Sarah stood stock still wondering what was going on. The little girl smiled and nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Sarah asked still confused but feeling a little better. The little girl's smile seemed so genuine. The girl nodded again.

"Um, can you speak?" The little girl looked like she was concentrating.

"Yes." The girl said very softly, almost inaudibly.

"What's your name?" Sarah went over to her bed and sat next to the girl.

"I have many." The little looked at Sarah confused.

"Oh ok, well what does Jareth call you?" Sarah was trying not to scare the little girl. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she doubted this was just a little girl.

"He calls me Labyrinth." Sarah stiffened and her eyebrows shot up. The wish. _God, I made another wish didn't I? I should really pay more attention to what I say! The feeling in her stomach before was the magic, not worry!_

"You're here because of the wish I made." Sarah asked quickly, "Can you help Jareth? He's downstairs and very sick!" The little girl just shook her head no.

"I don't know what to do. Is there anything you can tell me that will help him? I told Jareth you may know of a way to defeat Jacent or who he should marry, but he was not sure how to ask you. Do you have any advice? What should we do?!" Sarah's eyes pleaded with the Labyrinth.

"He must return to the Underground and face Jacent with your help." Labyrinth reached toward Sarah and took her hand. "That is all I can say. Our strength is fading as Jacent draws near." The girl got up from the bed and walked slowly toward the mirror, her corn silk blonde hair falling straight past her waist. She stopped and turned to Sarah, "You are welcome in my Labyrinth anytime. Tell Jareth I approve of you, and please, call me Abbey….the Labyrinth is a place after all?" Then the girl disappeared with a smile.

Sarah sat there shocked and let out the breath she was holding. "Holy cow."

She went downstairs to check on Jareth. He was still pale, but breathing lightly as if sleeping. Sarah brushed some pale blonde hair away from Jareth's face. She had come to a decision and was determined to help Jearth, wishing his powers back to him was obviously not working, but all other wishes were. Maybe there was a way around that. She had an idea.

She quickly left a message to her boss saying she needed to go out of town on an emergency, packed a bag with several jeans and T Shirts, and led Oberon to where Jareth was still laying. She grabbed Oberon and Jareth at the same time and closed her eyes.

"I wish we all were in Jareth's bedchamber in the castle at the center of the Labyrinth." Sarah felt her stomach flip.

She opened her eyes and found herself in dark bedroom. Moonlight from a balcony showed Sarah there was a king sized bed in the center of this room with a large marble fireplace several feet away. Her wish had deposited Jareth in the large bad as she wanted. Oberon jumped onto the bed and curled up beside Jareth. Sarah looked around the room and shivered a bit.

_I wish the fireplace was lit._ Sarah stared as the fireplace burst with flames. I didn't even say my wish, I only thought it! I guess wishes are wishes even thought they are not verbalized. That could really come in handy!

Sarah saw the bedroom was decorated with purple and blue tapestries, plush rugs, and silk curtains. Upon exploring she saw the bathing room had a toilet, stone sink, and large stone carved bathtub. The floors were a light travertine stone. She was still in her night clothes and barefoot on the cold tile floor, unsure of what she should do now.

She went back to look at the sleeping figure of Jareth, and figured he would not mind if she shared a bed with him, just for the night. She noticed he still wore the jeans she bought him. _I wish Jareth clean and dressed in something for sleeping._ Heck it's been along day and an even longer night. I'll figure things out in the morning. Sarah, fell asleep petting Oberon in between her and Jareth, and listening to the sound of Jareth's labored breathing. The bed was so soft and warm, the fire's crackling putting her to sleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Sarah

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 5: Lady Sarah

Sarah awoke to reddish sunlight streaming in through the balcony glass doors, and noise going on outside the king's large wooden door. She found Oberon had moved in the night, and she had somehow become intertwined with Jareth. He was spooned behind her with one of his legs over her bottom legs, and an arm draped possessively over her waist. She lay there for a moment enjoying the feeling of a warm body next to hers especially his soft hands on her, wasn't this what she wanted to do last night? At least he doesn't snore. She was also wondering how she could extract herself without waking Jareth.

Sarah silently slipped out from under Jareth. She was well rested and ready to start actually doing something instead of being helpless. For helpless she was not. Jareth saw to that. She kissed Jareth on the forehead; well at least he didn't have a fever.

Well, we won't go through this morning's extraction again, Jareth needs his rest. _I wish I had an adjoining suite to Jareth's with a door from Jareth's bedchamber and a door to the outer hallway. _An intricately carved wooden door appeared next to one of the tapestries on Jareth's wall. Sarah smiled and went to explore her new suite.

She went into her bathroom to get cleaned up. She unpacked her bag of toiletries and brushed her teeth, trying the bathtub next. She wasn't used to baths, but could not pass up the luxury of this one. Once cleaned, she pulled on a pair of Jeans, a light blue polo shirt and sneakers, and was finally ready to face the castle.

She pulled open the carved wooden door and ventured out into the castle. She chuckled as she had to step over several chickens at her doorway. _I wish the chickens could not physically enter this hallway._ That should help Jareth's sleeping. She explored each corridor poking her head into miscellaneous rooms, some cute guest rooms, others with what looked like bunk beds and barracks. She finally reached the throne room and found several goblins and elves silently moping about heading one way or the other while other goblins were busy having a party completely destroying the place. _Well, here we go. _Oberon followed her into the throne room.

I shouted in my best authoritative voice, "Yo! Listen up everyone!" The whole room stopped. "Wow. That worked well. Listen, I'm Sarah and I'm a friend to the Labyrinth and the Goblin King. I've brought him back here to heal, he's very weak and very sick right now, but I think with your help, we can keep things going until he gets better. And I think I have an idea to help save the Labyrinth. So, …are you with me?" Maybe she needed to speak to someone in charge, or maybe they would all turn on her, she had no clue. Oberon stayed by Sarah's side, growling softly at the goblins.

One small and dirt covered female elf came forward slowly with a curtsy. "You're not _the_ Lady Sarah are you?" The elf went to touch Sarah on the elbow to see if she was real. Her large brown eyes were wide.

"Um, what do you mean?" Sarah noticed the room was still silent. She looked at the elf which looked to be dressed as a maid with a peach cotton dress and an apron.

"The Lady Sarah who defeated the Labyrinth and refused our king." The elf tilted her head slightly causing her brown hair to reveal small pointed ears.

"Um, I guess so, well defeated the Labyrinth yes, but refuse the king….. I may have at the time, but…..but, now we're friends." Sarah nervously put her hands in her pockets.

The lady elf smiled. "Well Lady Sarah, what can we do to help our king?"

Sarah took a deep breath, "I want to negotiate a cease fire with Jacent, and get this castle back in working order. I promised the king I would help in any way I could. But I need all your help too."

"My lady, you should probably speak to the King's General, but I can say for the castle staff, we will help you with anything you need. Can you tell me where our king is?" The elf seemed willing to trust her, but only until she knew the king was safe. _Well that's easily solved. _

"He is upstairs sleeping in his bedchambers. I want no one to go in the King's room unless I am with them. I will put a ……um spell on the door so no one goes in there without my permission." Sarah went on.

"But I would like you to see him to know I speak the truth, so by all means, I'll take you to him, but first I need to find a doctor or a healer that might be able to help him. Is there someone he has on staff that can heal him?" Sarah looked around; it was so strange to see the goblins so quiet.

"My lady, you can do magic? But you're human!" The elf looked at her more closely. "If you can do magic why can't you heal him?"

"Well it seems that a long time ago, the King gave me some magic. But for some reason, I can't heal him, I've tried!" Sarah got down on one knee to be eye level with the elf, which surprised the elf even more. "Can you help him?" Sarah asked quietly.

"My lady, all of our healers were killed on the battlefield. Most of the castle staff is all that's left; the rest of the army is on the verge of surrender." The elf girl had tears in her eyes.

"Well we'll see about that." Sarah said harshly for all to hear, and opened her arms and pulled the little elf into a hug. "What's your name?" Oberon snuck forward and started licking the tears from the elf's cheeks.

"Mena," the little elf said with a slight smile while gently trying to push Oberon off of her. She was not having much luck since the dog weighed about as much as she did.

"You don't worry, I'll help fix things. I promised." Sarah stood up straight.

"First things first. You." She pointed at another elf with an apron and a try with food, "Is the kitchen fully stocked?" The elf shook his head no. _I wish the kitchen was fully stocked for a grand feast tonight!! _ "Can you tell the kitchen staff we will be having a feast tonight for the return of the king? If they look all the cupboards will be filled with the supplies they need." The elf looked confused but nodded yes. "It will be in the ballroom. Um, there still is a ballroom right?"

There was a quick intake of Goblin breath all over the room, "No one has gone into the ballroom in years my lady." A rather intelligent looking goblin spoke.

"Hummmm, well it's a waste to not use it then, the feast can be held there." Sarah looked around again.

"You," she pointed at another intelligent looking goblin, "Call back the army, they are to come to the feast tonight for an announcement. Make sure the general sees me as soon as he gets in. They are not to surrender, but they are to leave the battlefield immediately. Tell the General when the King left to get help, he succeeded."

"Mena," She pointed at the girl elf. "Does the castle have a courtyard where many people can meet?" The shy girl elf nodded yes, "You," pointing to another elf. "Go to the courtyard and everyone you see from the Labyrinth or the Goblin City, invite them to stay at the castle and attend the feast."

"Ok you three, you have some assignments, I'm going to help get the castle ready for tonight."

"To everyone else, I want this place cleaned up from top to bottom. I will be making an announcement tonight at this feast on how we can save the Labyrinth." Sarah stopped.

"Well, git to it!" She made a shooing motion, and everyone scattered. They all were chattering to each other about a feast, and how they've never had a lady stay in the castle before. Should they listen to Sarah? But she is the Legendary Lady Sarah, and she has magic.

"Mena, would you like to come with me to check on the King?" The little girl elf nodded once. "Then you can tell everyone how he's doing."

On their way Sarah wished (and hoped she could do this). _I wish everyone killed for the Labyrinth in the battle against Jacent were alive and well and in the courtyard of the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. _Sarah felt her stomach churn like going over a hill, and smiled.

She and Mena climbed the stairs, Oberon following. Sarah pushed open the large wood door and said silently. _I wish no being will be able to enter this room without mine or Jareth's permission being granted. _Sarah was becoming used to the falling feeling in her stomach now.

She led Mena over to the bed; the fire in the fireplace was still going. _I'm not sure if that's because I worded my wish funny or not, it should have gone out by now. _

Jareth still lay under the covers, he looked like he was resting peacefully, but his breathing was still shallow, and his face pale.

"I don't know what else to do, but I'd hoped he will be ok after some rest. I thought bringing him back here would help. But all I can do now is wait until he gets better, and make sure his kingdom is still standing when he wakes up." Sarah smoothed the covers over Jareth, and touched his face lovingly. "Oberon, hey boy, stay with Jareth ok?" The dog jumped up on the bed and curled up beside Jareth.

Mena did not miss the look Sarah gave Jareth as she touched the King's face. _Oh yes, our king is safe with this one. _

Sarah turned to Mena "You had better help with the feast, I have a feeling there will be quite a few attendees, and I'd like them all clothed and bathed before dinner, and if they need places to stay, find rooms for them in the castle. I've noticed a great many empty rooms with beds." Sarah could start to hear commotion of many voices out in the corridors. "I'll make sure things work out. And Mena, if you happen to find a healer around, make sure they come see me." _I wish the castle to accommodate rooms and clothing for all Labyrinth approved guests who require a place to stay._

Mena left Sarah alone with her king feeling like no one would take better care of him than Sarah. She entered the throne room to absolute chaos. There were hundreds of goblins all speaking at once and more coming in from the courtyard outside. Mena was confused as to where everyone came from but went to work to sort them out and give them rooms. Sarah seemed to know this would happen. There always seemed to be one or two more rooms to put goblins in. She started noticing some of these goblins wore battle uniforms and carried weapons. But the army had not arrived yet, the recall announcement was just made that morning!

Sarah stayed by Jareth's side for a few minutes and walked over to the balcony overlooking the courtyard of the castle and the edges of the Goblin City. Goblins were still arriving from nowhere and heading straight into the castle to find out what was going on.

She looked at the barren city below and the ruined landscape of the Labyrinth for the first time. Oh no this will not do! _I wish the Goblin City, the castle and the land was whole again, and all the vegetation in the kingdom restored. _

There was a wave of restoration that spread out from the castle and went on as far as she could see. _Much better. _The Goblin City was whole again, the maze was back to its crooked confusion, and the land seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

"Abbey, are you there?" Oberon found a rug by the fireplace and looked up when she called for Abbey.

"I'm here." The young girl appeared behind her.

"Abbey, Jareth is not getting any better."

"Jacent still holds him, but wonders about the change in landscape he just saw. And wonders now why the Labyrinthine army has just quieted." Abbey walked over to the balcony railing.

"I think I know what I should do Abbey, but I'm afraid Jareth will be mad when he wakes up. Do you think he would mind my changes to his castle? I'm only trying to help, and it definitely needs a woman's touch." Sarah was afraid she was overstepping her bounds.

"If you want to help. Then help." The Labyrinth looked directly at Sarah tilted her head and smiled. "I do feel a bit better, thank you for the wish." Then she disappeared.

"Well that's a load off." Sarah said exasperated and looked back at Oberon, who looked at Sarah with a "What did I do?" expression.

Sarah went in search of the ballroom, giving goblins orders and assignments everywhere she found them. She found it on a lower level behind a set of carved ornate silver doors which seemed to be locked from the inside. _I wish these doors would open for me. _

The doors swung open. The ballroom was just as she'd seen it, but covered in years of dust. The mirror was still broken. The clock that alerted her to her impending deadline was smashed on the floor to a billion pieces. She walked around the ballroom looking at silver and white decorations, curtains, marble floors, and linens all covered with years of dirt and grime. The silence in the room was creepy.

_I wish this ballroom to be as grand and warm as Jareth intentioned, and able to house the entire Labyrinth for a feast tonight in his honor. _

The ballroom was suddenly bathed in white light. All the dust was gone, and the decorations sparkled with silver glitter. The silk white curtains on the windows and over archways were almost an ethereal white color. Sarah put her hands on her hips and smiled to herself when she heard a gasp at the doors.

Mena started at the scene wide eyed, she had stopped at the ballroom doors. "Lady Sarah, it's beautiful! Your magic must be powerful indeed!"

"Well, I just hope the King doesn't mind." Sarah led Mena away. "I'm going to the throne room, I'm sure there are a few folks with some questions." Mena followed her.

"Lady Sarah, those goblins in the courtyard, they're the ones that died aren't they?" Mena looked up at Sarah.

Sarah got a determined look on her face and let down her ponytail feeling a headache come on. "I will not have Jareth's kingdom fall apart, he said he loved his goblins, well, I brought them all back for him. I just hope he doesn't mind me using his ballroom to introduce myself to everyone."

"That's the second time I've heard you call the king by name." Mena said softly. Sarah blushed.

"I was trying not to, I am not sure it's a good idea." Sarah said softly with her eyes on the floor.

Sarah stopped by the kitchen for quick snack for lunch. The goblins and elves in the kitchen were in a frenzy, but it seemed like organized chaos as she looked closer. She grinned as a big lady goblin in an apron came over to her.

"Well you best be going before I put you to work, those that have enough time to stand around can be a'helping. I hears there's gonna be a right big shin dig tonight and we means ta feed the whole Labyrinth. Now who be ye, and what can you cook?" The big lady shook a finger at Sarah. Sarah just looked at her amused.

"Ms. Clodish, this is Lady Sarah, she's throwing this feast in the King's honor, and explaining tonight how she plans to help restore the Labyrinth until his majesty is well enough to rule." Mena explained.

"Well then Lady Sarah, seeing's how we's got all these supplies, how bout we fix you up a nice lunch eh?" Clodish turned and grabbed some bread.

Sarah thought that Clodish was the biggest goblin woman she'd ever seen, and she pitied the fool who crosses her! They'd get cold meals forever!

"A quick sandwich would be great! But I'll get it, you have a ton of work to do." Sarah rolled up her sleeves to help. She and Mena had sandwiches. Sarah also made one for Clodish even though the woman didn't stop yelling at the kitchen staff long enough to sit and eat. Sara left to explore a bit more and told Mena she'd meet her in the throne room.

Clodaugh did not miss the fact that Sarah made her a sandwich as well. She smiled. There's finally a lady in the house. This one could be Queen. She continued her yelling at Goblins.

Sarah walked through the corridors wishing the stone walls were a bit brighter, and cleaner. The castle seemed so dark. It needs more windows and more color. She smiled again as there was a wave of light that passed in front of her leaving behind cream colored marble stone wall, instead of a dark stone. She looked closer and saw that the walls seemed to sparkle with glitter as the light hit it from extra windows which appeared.

Sarah walked down a corridor with stairs leading up, interested she followed them up to a landing where she found a large ornately carved wood door. The door was locked but she found no key hole. Frustrated, _I wish this door would open for me_. She nodded once as if to say "yeah I thought so" and went inside to investigate. It was Jareth's private office. There were papers strewn everywhere over a large wooden desk. A comfortable leather chair behind the desk showed her it was well used. She started looking through the papers.

They were requests to settle disputes, requests for audiences, treaties, ordering forms for supplies and building materials, orders for staff for future duties, invitations to numerous events and balls, letters from prospective parents for unwanted children, and letters from Jareth's mother about getting together for a meeting with Gwendolyn. Sarah smirked at that last letter. So she sat down to take care of this paperwork, signing documents as; Sarah Williams Secretary for Jareth King of the Goblins. First on the list, decline the invite from mother!

While doing the paperwork she looked around in cabinets how others were handled and signed. She found that Jareth was indeed a good and fair king. She also looked for something which stated he could appoint a successor if something were to happen to him. She remembered asking him about a successor in the Italian restaurant, but he'd said he had no one. Well, he'll need to pick someone when he wakes up. I'll get him to sign some sort of royal decree, because if Jacent accepts my idea, and Jareth still can't defeat him, he's going to need a second in command around here. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Jareth give this kingdom over to Jacent. She looked for legal rules about kings and successions, she could not find anything. As she looked around, more paperwork magically appeared on Jareth's desk. _Ahh that could get annoying._

After completing almost all of the old paperwork, creating a document that named Jareth's successor (leaving a blank space for a name) and placing it on his desk, and guiltily leaving what letters had just arrived, she headed to the throne room.

Sarah heard a commotion as she approached the throne room. She opened the wooden doors, took a deep breath, and walked calmly through the throng of goblins and elves to the throne and sat down. Everyone watching her stood silent as soon as she sat, gasping at the thought that she was in their kings chair!

"I know you are all confused….I am Sarah, a friend of the kings. I am going to be helping out around here until he is well enough to rule himself. I am not your ruler, you can call me Lady Sarah, but I am going to help restore the Labyrinth. I have an idea on how to do that, and I will tell you all at diner tonight in the ballroom. So for right now, please find a state room, get cleaned up, get some rest, and I will meet you all at dinner in the ballroom at 7 o'clock. I will answer questions then."

Mena came over to Sarah, "Excuse me Lady Sarah, this is General Umbar, the Kings Master at Arms. He wishes an audience with you." Sarah smiled, ha, an audience. "Ok everyone; I need a private word with the General here."

The General stood before her, a rough looking tall broad shouldered elf with worn leather armor painted black and purple (matching the colors but not the style of Jareth's leather jacket), and a large sword strewn across his back. His thick red haired mustache and beard went down slightly past his chin. The leather boots he wore were damp with dew and traveling. He held his helmet under one arm, and hesitantly bent on one knee to bow, looking up at Sarah.

"No need to be so formal general, Mena, I ain't royalty am I, there's no need for that, so up on your feet! Hello there General Umbar, I'm Sarah." Sarah stuck out her hand.

The general looked at her shocked. Not knowing what to do.

"You don't want to shake my hand?" _Oh the do not touch rule, I forgot_. "I am not a fae General, you can touch my hand. Aboveground it's a sign of respect and trust." He grasped Sarah's hand and she gave him a nice firm handshake and a smile.

"General Umbar, I am sure you have noticed you army has grown to its previous size." Sarah waited until the room was emptied of all others except for Mena.

The General did not know what to say. _How had she brought his army back? How? When Jareth left to find help, he must certainly have succeeded, but at what cost? _

"The King came to see me in the aboveground to ask for my help, and apparently he gave me a unique magical ability without my knowledge several years ago. He thought I may be able to restore his magic in order to defeat Jacent. I am still learning to use this magic, and I have not been able to restore the King's powers, but _I am_ going to use it to help him restore the Labyrinth." Sarah waited for him to say something.

"Lady Sarah, is the King aware of your ruling in his stead?" The General was trying to be delicate. "But I am grateful beyond words that my, uh, army has returned. The king must trust you indeed to make you so powerful, while he remains so weak." He looked closely at Sarah.

"Look, there wasn't time to ask his permission before he collapsed in my arms." Sarah snapped at the general hurt. "I've tried to heal him, it just won't work! I can bring hundreds of people back to life, but I can't heal Jareth or give his power back to him! I don't know what else to do except let him rest and buy him some time in order to come up with a plan."

She slammed her fist on the throne arms. "And I will not let his kingdom fall apart in the meantime!" Sarah was on the verge of tears. She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself. "I just hope Jareth approves of the changes I've made. And I'm not ruling the Labyrinth, I'm just going to help keep things running smoothly. I'll need lots of help and advice if you guys are willing." Sarah looked at the general hopefully.

The general looked from Sarah to Mena quizzically, and Mena gave an almost imperceptible nod and a small smile.

"Well then Lady Sarah, I will help you, but about the war with Jacent. Will he not try to destroy us while the king is in this weakened state? I am sure he comes even now to know what has awakened the kingdom and called back our army this day." The General looked expectantly at Sarah.

"You just let me deal with Jacent. I want to negotiate a cease fire, and a duel between him and Jareth to decide the fate of the kingdom." Umbar's eyebrows rose. Sarah continued. "Even with Jacent's extra power I believe Jareth can beat him. Hopefully Jacent will see there is no honor in besting someone at their weakest state. And I want to convince Jacent to leave the Labyrinth alone in the meantime, besides, if he wins, he'd only inherit a ruined kingdom! The Labyrinth should not be caught in this battle, the main quarrel is between Jareth and Jacent."

"Lady Sarah, I am not sure the King would approve of your meddling in his affairs with Jacent, but I am sure he will appreciate your efforts to restore the Labyrinth. That Jacent has no sense of honor Sarah, do not trust he will abide by a cease fire." Umbar said in a warning tone.

"I'll keep that in mind. But it's worth a try. You have any better ideas?" Sarah asked.

"None that have not been tried." Umbar said sadly.

Sarah turned to Mena. "Mena, leave instructions for everyone that Jacent is to be brought to me the second he appears on castle grounds." Sarah got up from the throne, and looked at Umbar. "You hungry? You're invited to a feast tonight. Mena can show you to a room to get ready and cleaned up. I'm going to do the same."

Mena smiled to Umbar, "This way general." Mena said.

As they walked toward the throne room door Sarah called out, "Oh and general,"

"Yes My Lady." Umber turned.

"Keep the army ready at a moments notice, I don't trust Jacent." Sarah said fiercely.

"That would be wise." The General gave Sarah a small bow, Sarah inclined her head towards him. _I would have been satisfied with another handshake. _

The general walked out of the throne room with Mena, he said softly, "She's in love with him isn't she?"

Mena kept looking straight ahead, but replied, "Of course she is."


	6. Chapter 6: Jacent

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

**Chapter 6: Jacent**

Sarah pulled her pony tail out of her hair and gave her head a good scratch. Ok so far so good. She started back towards the hallway to Jareth and her rooms, when she literally ran into someone in the corridor. It felt like she ran into solid granite. She fell back onto her butt. "Ouch! Hey that hurt!" She looked up and was shocked to find the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen, well besides Jareth. Where Jareth had all light features, this man was dark.

He was dressed entirely in black leather with a white shirt just showing underneath. His shiny jet black hair was in a ponytail held by a white ribbon. His smooth hair reached past his waist down his back. He had the most piercing dark cerulean blue mismatched eyes, and his porcelain skin seemed to glow. She looked down past his waist, a silver sword and dagger hung at his sides. His gloved hand went to the dagger. She was speechless in shock and fear. _Oh God I if I need to use magic I wish he won't know when I use it. Jareth always seemed to._

"Well now, what have we got here?" Jacent put his gloved hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow in an "explain yourself" gesture. Sarah pulled herself to a standing position dusting herself off, slightly annoyed at this man. He didn't even offer to help her up. But she could not stop looking at him. She didn't know whether to be angry or aroused. It's funny; this was kind of the same reaction when Jareth landed in her car a couple days ago.

"You must be Jacent." Sarah said dryly, trying not to stare at those beautiful eyes.

"Indeed, and you are?" Jacent lifted an elegant brow. He took in her Aboveworld attire of jeans and a polo shirt. He decided he did not like it, but it did show off that round bottom of hers. _Perhaps she is a runner. Or I wonder if this little tart is Jareth's new toy to placate mother. I would certainly enjoy some child producing activities with this one. _

"I'm Sarah, a friend of the King's, taking care of some things while he's away." Sarah stood tall, "What are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock? I don't recall the King inviting you in." Sarah demanded.

"Well my dear, Jareth isn't the only one who can do a transport spell. I only came to say hello to my older brother when I heard he was back. But alas he has locked me out of his bedchambers. Has he locked you out as well?" Jacent sounded annoyed and arrogant, that last question had an amused sound to it. _Thank God she made that wish protecting Jareth's room when she did!!_ "I only assume by your presence you are a runner or a dalliance for the king. If you are a runner, you picked a very inopportune time to wish someone away. If you here for another purpose, I would never lock you out." Jacent bent lower to her and said his last comment in a low husky voice.

Sarah narrowed her eyes._ Thank god he doesn't know who I am_. "No, actually I am a former runner, and a "friend" of the King's as I said. Come with me and I'll show you out." Sarah started walking, "Besides, I have a proposition for you." Jacent's eyes looked Sarah's body up and down and smiled. Sarah shivered. He really was handsome, but something in her wanted to gag at the look he was giving her right now_. I wish I could see when Jacent is Lying." Sarah looked at his sword, "And I wish that no blade of his will ever be able to hurt me!_

"I want you to agree to hold a duel between you and Jareth, once he's well. Winner takes all. If you continue destroying the Labyrinth as you have been, once Jareth is defeated, all you will inherit is a ruined kingdom. Besides, what honor is there in besting a weakened king? You'll only be seen as a tyrant who kicked a man while he was down." Sarah has rehearsed this speech in her head over and over.

"A duel you say?" Jacent blinked and pretended to mull it over. "That _would_ be more honorable."

"Yes, if you best Jareth, you _could_ be in line to new Goblin King." Sarah said sternly. "And Jareth could return with me aboveground. You can start when Jareth gets well, and in the meantime, there would be no war."

"I will only agree if it is a duel to the death. I could not have Jareth alive to challenge me again at some later time." Jacent smiled a predatory smile.

Sarah thought furiously….._he's your brother you asshole! Shit, he has a point though. _

She stopped walking and turned to face him, those blue eyes showed amusement, "Fine. I agree to this for the Labyrinth's sake, a duel to the death. Do we have a deal?" Sarah did not know if she should get this in writing. If she were aboveground, she'd be calling an attorney.

"You have my word." Jacent gave Sarah a small bow smiling. Sarah stared as a red glow appeared around Jacent. It was the wish, showing a lie, she took a deep breath in and held it. _Well that answers that. Crap, I'll have to watch him like a hawk._ She let out the breath she was holding which made her chest swell, Jacent watched amused as her breasts moved with her breathing. Sarah caught his gaze, turned and started walking again, not sure again weather to feel aroused at his attentions or appalled at his rudeness. _He certainly was more bold than Jareth , and he certainly made it clear he was interested._

She led Jacent out of the castle, once at the main castle doors he turned around.

"I hope you don't mind if I pay you and Jareth a visit now and then, I do wish to know of his progress on recovering from his, ah, sudden illness. I wouldn't want him to get the idea that he can obtain power from some other source while I await his recovery." Jacent smiled slowly, "I also would not mind seeing your lovely face again my sweet. Are you sure you and Jareth are just friends? Not courting?" Sarah shook her head no, "He hasn't courted in centuries, and I see he has not seen fit to mark you as his." Sarah looked at him and her eyes narrowed. "I promise I will not arrive unannounced again my lady." Jacent placed his hand over his heart. He glowed red. Another lie.

"I am doing this as a favor for a debt I owe Jareth. Nothing more. And you should knock on your next visit." Sarah said sternly.

"Ah well now, that is interesting, my brother doing something for a human, you will have to tell me everything." He bowed gallantly, "Until tomorrow my precious." He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers.

Sarah had to stifle a laugh at the Lord of the Rings reference. But was surprised he touched her.

"I thought the fae did not like to be touched?" Sarah asked once she came to her senses.

"Only of those that could harm them, and of course, there are other reasons to touch my dear." He said smoothly, dropped her hand and looked at her darkly before turning and walking to a black horse which appeared waiting for him. She hadn't seen it there before, where did that come from?

She turned and went to go back inside the castle.

"Sarah." Someone said in the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks. A smile started spreading on her face. She turned abruptly knelt down and wrapped her arms around the little dwarf….crying into his shoulder.

"Oh Hoggle, I missed you so much!!" Sarah kept clinging to him. He patted her back.

"Shhh, Sarah don't cry. I'm back, and I ain't gonna go no where's now." Hoggle pulled away. "I knew it was you who'd brought us back the minute I'd opened my eyes. I told that rat Jareth he'd do well by a'giving you that gift." Hoggle looked up at her.

"You knew he gave me magic? And all those years talking through the mirror and you never once mentioned it?" Sarah's voice was rising to hysterical levels.

"Well I uh, thing is, he didn't want you to know he was a'messin around with your life uninvited. He was afraid you'd a thrown the gift back in his face, or worse, make a wish that you'd never met him." Hoggle played with his trinkets on his belt loop looking down.

"Well it must have surprised the hell out of him when I thanked him for my experiences in the Labyrinth. Even if it did he didn't show it much." Sarah had on a worried faraway look. "Oh Hoggle thank god you're here, I don't know what to do." Hoggle had wondered if Sarah would hold a grudge against Jareth, but hoped in talking to her all those years that she would come to appreciate the lesson Jareth had taught her.

"Jareth's upstairs sick and I caught Jacent trying to enter his room. But I put a spell on it saying no one but me could go in. And then I kinda organized a cease fire between Jareth and Jacent until Jaerth's well enough to challenge him to duel to the death for the possible right to rule the Labyrinth. Although I am researching the rules which allow Jareth to appoint a successor so Jacent does not automatically inherit the kingdom upon Jareth's death. But I'm having trouble with the fae laws. I'll have to visit the library, Jareth said he had one." Sarah continued hurriedly.

Hoggle, "You, You done what?!" Hoggle stepped back in surprise.

"Jacent just left but I know he has no intention of keeping up his end of the deal. I'm trying to wish the Labyrinth restored, while Jareth's sleeping, and I am not really sure Jareth won't be furious at the changes I've made but I'm doing the best I can. I'm going to announce the cease fire tonight at dinner in the ballroom." Sarah said all of this in a hurried rush.

"Well now little lady, ain't you been busy." Hoggle said surprised. "Don't worry Sarah, you ain't the same person you were 15 years ago. You can do this, and I'll help ya."

Sarah smiled and suddenly looked around, "Where's Ludo and Sir Didymus?"

"Well, Ludo needed a bath right away, he smelled worse then the bog, and Sir Didymus went to the general to receive his orders, and I came looking for you." Sarah started walking back into the castle, and Hoggle continued. "We knew you was here, the castle's never been this clean!"

"Ha, poor Ludo, Well I wasn't going to walk around with all this grime about, besides you know me and cleaning when I have a problem on my mind." Sarah smiled. "Are you coming to the feast tonight?" They got back to the throne room where Mena was waiting.

"A course I'm a'comin, wouldna miss this for the world. Just gonna go get ready." Hoggle started to walk off.

"Oh and Hoggle?" Hoggle turned to Sarah, "I still need you." Sarah smiled.

"I'll be around." Hoggle said as he walked off, but with a slight grin on his face.

"Ya me too." Sarah turned to Mena. Mena made a small cough and looked that the man to her right. He was an elderly elf which looked to be in his late 70's, not sure what that is in elf years, he was wearing a long brownish red robe tied with a rope belt. He reminded her of a monk or friar you see at monasteries.

"Lady Sarah, this is the King's healer just arrived in the courtyard, you told me…." Mena raised here eyebrows as Sarah immediately grabbed his elbow and began pulling/leading him towards the King's bedchambers.

"Um sir, I don't know what to do for him, he collapsed yesterday, and I can't wake him. He's breathing normally (I think) and he's been sleeping all day. Can you please tell me what's wrong with him?" Sarah practically shoved him through the King's door, she felt a slight tingle as something asked her permission and received it.

"Please call me Mathin, my Lady." He went over to bedside next to the sleeping King. He looked slightly less pale than she remembered. Oberon had moved to a spot on a fur rug in front of the fireplace. He laid back down when he saw it was only Sarah.

Mathin placed a hand over Jareth's forehead. Jareth moaned softly and stirred. Mathin's hand glowed slightly. Another minute of this and Mathin stopped, and stood up. He appeared to sway slightly. Sarah went over to him and held his arm.

"Are you ok? What did you do to him? Did you find out what's wrong?" Sarah said quickly finding a chair to sit Mathin in. Mathin looked up at her no longer wondering if everything Mena told him was true, and finding fierce concern in Sarah's eyes.

"The King is no longer ill, but he is weak; Jacent's spell over the Labyrinth is not as strong as it once was. I gave him enough energy to speed the recovery considerably. As the Labyrinth heals, so will he. At full strength, he should be able to break the spell." Mathin looked at Sarah, "He will need to rest for the next few days, make sure he does not exert himself. But a full recovery should be attained in one week." Sarah hugged him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Mathin!" That's the second piece of good news today; both Jareth and her friends were safe! Mathin went to stand, and needed help.

"If you don't mind Lady Sarah, I may skip tonight's festivities." Mathin pulled a cane out of his robe, and walked out the door not waiting for an answer. Mena left to help him to his room with a smile and a nod back to Sarah.

Sarah turned her attention to Jareth, "Hear that your majesty, you'll be up in no time, and I'll be waiting for another dance. One where you don't collapse into my arms unconscious." She smiled and kissed his cheek. _I wish Jacent had no hold over you whatsoever, that guy is evil._ She quietly went into her room to take a long hot bath.

Shoe got out and wished for a long black silk robe. She looked in her packed bag and realized she had no clue what she should wear tonight. She guessed you don't wear jeans to a ballroom.

She had an idea. _I wish I could speak to Mena with my mind. _

"Mena, It's Sarah, if your not busy, can you come here please?" She could mentally hear Mena gasp.

Sarah heard the elf coming up the hallway and showed her the door adjacent to Jareth's which now led to her room. Mena went in and looked about in awe. The décor was very similar to Jaerth's but much brighter jewel tone colors of greens maroons, purples, and blues.

"I needed a place of my own where I can look in on Jareth." Sarah said guiltily while Mena stared. "I uh, wanted to ask you what I should wear to the feast. I have never been to one of these before and I don't know the proper way to address the people, or to announce something, or most importantly, I don't know what to wear!" Sarah sat on her bed exasperated.

Mena smiled, "Lady Sarah, the people would be perfectly happy with your current attire, but since you have provided formal attire for everyone in the kingdom, you should probably dress to match." Mena explained with a knowing look.

"Oh, yeah I forgot, um well, I still don't know how to dress? I mean I have a couple pant suits for work, and I have a couple dresses I've worn to weddings, but nothing really very formal. What does one consider formal in the Labyrinth?" Sarah was thinking aloud to herself.

"I know what can help, Lady Sarah, I'll be back in just a moment." Sarah was left to go though her things; she didn't pack much did she.

Mena was back in a couple minutes. "Here Lady Sarah, you should dress like this." She handed Sarah a book with photos of fae women in grand and elaborate gowns of all shapes and colors. Many of the women had titles under their names. One she stopped and stared at was the Lady Gwendolyn, the Grand Duchess of Lenay. Sarah's jaw opened, she was the most beautiful woman Sarah had ever seen. Long fiery red waist length hair flowed down an off the shoulder cream colored bodice, to a gold skirt. Small delicate gloves hands rested in front of her and she had a slight smile on her face as if she knew something you didn't. Her violet colored eyes stood out on her completely porcelain skin. Sarah thought absently about the pimples she knew were going to show up on her face soon just by looking at this woman's perfect complexion.

Sarah tried to put the thought of that woman out of her mind. She found a lesser noble woman in a beautiful but simple emerald green dress. Ahhh, that's the dress I need. _She thought about checking for another fae woman in that book…..Jareth mentioned giving his soul to a Nidia, who threw it back in his face. Poor guy, but isn't that what she did? Is that why he hadn't made a move on her, because she'd refused him once already? Was she so heartless? No she only knew him for a day, whereas he actually courted this chick._ She shook the thoughts from her mind. Focus Sarah.

_I wish I had a wardrobe with dresses like this one, something simple but elegant, things that fit me well, but are not too tight. Some I can wear everyday, or to formal functions like tonight. Oh and I'd like something to do with the Goblin Kingdom on this dress. A design or something. _

Sarah went over to her now filled wardrobe, and pulled down a silk maroon dress with gold trim and a black silk sash belt. It was almost the colors of Jareth's jacket. Her bodice had a design embroidered into it, with a half moon looking like Jareth's medallion she had seen him wear. This is perfect. It had a princess style waist, a low but modest neckline, elbow length sleeves not too poofy, and a full floor length skirt. Shoes were in the bottom of the wardrobe. Sarah also saw a peach colored dress that would go perfect with Mena's brown eyes and light brown hair.

Mena helped her climb into the dress, and Sarah looked at herself. She was so self conscious; she thought she looked so out of place. Mena pulled her into the bathroom and looked like she enjoyed doing Sarah's hair and makeup.

"Mena, thank you so much for helping me. I really appreciate it. It's been a long day." Sarah said looking forward while Mena had her hands tangled in Sarah's hair putting together an elaborate up do, with soft curls falling out of it. Sarah closed her eyes as Mena's deft hands tugged gently at her hair. It felt so nice after such a long day to be pampered a little bit. Mena stopped suddenly.

"Lady Sarah, it is my pleasure, I have been working for the King my whole life. I always wanted to serve his lady. This is what I was trained to do." Mena continued to gently style Sarah's hair. "I'm just glad he found one before I was old and grey."

"What do you mean his lady? I told you, I'm just his friend. Besides he told me he needs to marry one of those noble fae." Sarah pointed to the book on the counter, "Or to someone he can ally the Labyrinth with. So I'm definitely not "his lady" and I normally would not mess around with a guy who's already spoken for." Sarah said with a depressed sigh.

Mena didn't say anything but continued smiling where Sarah could not see. When she was finished Sarah looked in the mirror and gasped, she looked completely glamorous and sophisticated. Mena had woven in gold thread and small ruby like jewels in her hair. It was a far cry from the "little girl" silver and white fairytale dress she'd imagined herself in 15 years ago.

"My Lady you look wonderful!" Mena was excited, and looked over at a 13 hour clock in Sarahs room, "And your ready just in time, I'll walk you down."

"I'll be right there, but first…" Sarah looked at Mena thoughtfully.

_I wish Mena in the Peach dress fitted, with makeup and in her favorite hair style right now._

Mena felt a warm tingle and looked down at herself. Then she looked in the mirror. "I can't believe it! Look at this, I'm in a gown! You mean I'm going too?" Mena asked. "Ladies in waiting are not usually allowed to participate in royal functions."

Sarah snorted unladylike, "When I said invite everyone from the Labyrinth to the feast you didn't think you were included? And I'll need you by my side. What if I offend someone on accident? Besides I feel bad for taking up all of your time to get ready, so I figured I owed ya one. And you are not a lady in waiting, just a great assistant, and my friend. So friend are you ready?"

Mena absolutely beamed. "Ready." Oberon followed the women, not wanting to be left alone again.


	7. Chapter 7: The Feast

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 7: The Feast

Sarah entered the ballroom from the back silver doors, walking along a white running carpet placed over the marbled floor down the main aisle. People quieted as she walked up to a raised platform, the large overbearing dog at her side. Sarah was holding her breath, keeping her head high. Mena walked just slightly behind her to her right. Sarah could see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus in the front rows of tables. They were dressed in such finery, looking very proud of her.

Well it's now or never, Sarah placed her hand on Oberon's head. "Hello all, I'm Sarah a friend of the King's. I've asked you all to come tonight to announce that a cease fire has been declared to the war between the King and his brother Jacent." Sarah heard a collective gasp. "The conditions of the cease fire is a duel, that the King and Jareth fight to the death. The winner could possibly rule the Labyrinth." Sarah could see most were not happy with this. "Jacent has guaranteed no more bloodshed until the duel." Sarah continued, knowing that the people would want to know about their king.

"The King has used the last of his strength to bring you all back. He refuses to see the Labyrinth fall, and is very weak resting now in his chambers. The duel will take place when the king is recovered to his former strength. The healer Mathin has assured me the King will be well in the next week. I have been brought here in the meantime to watch over the king's recovery process and to help restore the Labyrinth. Those of you whom live in the Goblin City can return to you homes tonight as they are restored, and any others which do not have a place to stay are welcome in the castle." Sarah stood and surveyed the crowd. "And I am positive the King will win this duel, I believe he has a few tricks up his sleeve, and I can see he definitely has a wonderful kingdom and people worth fighting for." Oberon sat statuesque next to her during her speech.

No one spoke. No one uttered a word. Hoggle looked at her with pride, he thought to himself, "She looks like a Queen." Goblin's started cheering when she mentioned the people worth fighting for.

"Well, let's eat, and while we do, I'm going to come to every table and introduce myself, and ask what you think should be done to restore the Labyrinth." Sarah nodded to Ms. Clodish in the back of the room and the food started coming out on trays.

She could hear cries of delight. _I wish there was a little background music playing, something a bit up beat and happy. _

She visited every table while they ate and chatted, staying sometimes a few minutes, to a half hour. She'd crouch down low to speak to a Goblin or sit in an extra chair to chat with an elf. Some requests were news of the health of the king, if she was _the_ Sarah, and others were scared of what would happen to the kingdom if Jacent won. She tried to reassure them as much as possible, but did not know what answers to give them. She did get some requests for more feasts and parties in the ballroom, she thought that was a great idea. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Mena hovered behind her whenever she needed to know a name, or if there was a question she could not answer. Some petted Oberon and some didn't seem to care to talk to her at all. But she was determined to shake the hand of every single being in the ballroom.

She thought she saw a little blond girl just hanging around some of the tables out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked, she was never there. She ate here and there, not really tasting the food, this hot meal was for the returned brave souls of the Labyrinth.

After what seemed like hours, Sarah was exhausted. She and Mena stood in the back of the ballroom next to the large silver doors surveying the room. She told Mena she was going to go up to bed.

Sarah yawned, "I'll clean up later. I'm beat."

"Yes Lady Sarah, and call me if you need anything." Mena said as Sarah and Oberon went out the door.

Sarah walked up to Jareth's room to check on him. The fire was still lit, she looked carefully, Jareth had changed positions, and was now on his side. Well that was a good sign. She crouched down close to his face, ran her hands though his hair, and kissed his forehead.

She went out the balcony doors to enjoy the full moon for a moment and take a few deep breathes in the breeze running over the Labyrinth. The smell of the air here is slightly different than aboveground, almost sweeter. She looked down at the grassy area below. _I wish there was a garden there for Jareth, with colorful flowers and shrubs, and large oak trees with shady spots to sit under, and comfortable benches and chairs to read on. Oh and this design that's on my dress, I'd like the garden to reflect this designs as well. Jareth's half moon has should be in there somewhere._ The air smelled even sweeter now. "If you undines can here me, you are welcome to come to this garden anytime." She left the balcony doors open to let in some breeze and the smell of blooming flowers. She went back inside. He seemed to like the Japanese gardens; I hope he likes this one.

She went over to his mirrored dresser and started taking the jewels out of her hair, not wanting to be alone in her room. She rubbed a sore muscle on her neck as she took off jewelry and tried to undo her hair. She was completely exhausted, having been on her feet from dawn until dusk. She didn't notice Jareth's eyes open and watching her as she stretched and rubbed her neck.

She finally pulled out the one pin that held up most of her hair, and her waist length black hair fell over her shoulders in curls instead of her usual straight style. She looked at herself and sighed. "Jareth, you have a really great kingdom ya know. You're a lucky guy." She kicked off her shoes and started to undress.

Jareth noticed he was warm and comfortable safe back in his own bed in the Labyrinth, and Sarah was dressed as a noble fae. He wondered if he was dreaming. This dream seemed so real and wonderful; this is how he imagined a life with Sarah would be. Sometimes he hated how realistic his dreams could be. After getting to know Sarah again he could well imaging why he was having this dream. He dreamt she came to his bed after a long night at some required social function, and he would get up to help her undress and massage her tired muscles. He would place kisses along her neck and back……and anywhere else she wanted him to.

He looked again and Sarah started trying to loosen the stays of the dress. He tried get up to help her but found he was still weak. _Why should I be weak in my dream?_ He was dressed in nothing but drawstring pants and a loose soft cotton tunic. He moved over to her soundlessly and started to loosen her stays.

Sarah jumped at the feeling of being touched. She looked back at Jareth and he smiled softly. He pulled her gently over to the bed so he could sit on the edge and help her out of her dress. He had a half smile and a look of concentration as he manipulated the strings which held the dress in place along the back. He wore no gloves. Sarah was afraid to move, afraid to speak. Jareth in the firelight looked like an angel, and he was so calm and peaceful. She figured out he probably thought he was dreaming, he had mentioned he was a creature of dreams, in his weakened state; this all must seem like a dream.

He finally finished, and waited for her to step out of the dress. Sarah hadn't undressed in front of a man in years. She was extremely shy, but this was so erotic, should she go along with his dream? She did want him. She held the dress to her chest and looked at Jareth to ask him to turn around so he would not see her undress. She saw him sway slightly. His eyes seemed only half open. Maybe he was sleepwalking? You're not supposed to scare sleep walkers right? She couldn't remember.

Sarah decided to play along bit anyway, maybe he does want me, at least we could finish that kiss, let's see where this dream of his goes. Sarah let the dress fall to her feet clad only in a black lace bra and panties and turned to look at Jareth. Jareth looked at his Sarah in the firelight; he smiled lazily and went to touch her. Sarah let him, the feel of his bare hands turning her on even more, but she was still unsure of how far she would let this go. She stared at his hands as he pulled her closer by her shoulders. She did crave his touch, but only if she could have him forever. But is giving herself to him when he thinks he's dreaming fair? What if he would touch her in a dream but never in reality, shouldn't' she let him decide? She would not let herself be a fling again.

Jareth pulled her into a seated position on the bed in front of him. She gave him a confused look. He started massaging her sore shoulders finding the knots just above her shoulder blades. Sarah moaned and leaned into him. He smiled as he worked her tired muscles.

He dug deeply into her aches and started planting delicate kisses along her shoulders and down her spine. Sarah, eyes closed, was incapable of thought it felt so good. Jareth planted a kiss at the base of her neck and collarbone in a very sensitive spot while rubbing her shoulder blades. Jareth turned hard at the sound of her moan. Sarah stiffened feeling the length of Jareth pressed against her back. Jareth felt her freeze. "What's wrong love?" Jareth asked gently, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I mean no Jareth, but I think we should be getting to sleep now. It has been a very long day." Sarah went to Jareth's bed stand and found a black poets shirt and threw it on. She was able to unhook her bra under the shirt and threw it on the dresser. Jareth watched Sarah with a sleepy confused, and disappointed look. He nodded slowly and then smiled "As my love wishes," and climbed back into his spot on the bed.

"You must be exhausted, come to bed with me my Sarah." Jareth settled back down in his spot but was still up on one shoulder waiting for Sarah. He lifted his arm to beckon her into his embrace. She looked like she was deciding something, but only for a second.

She climbed into the King sized bed along with Jareth. He still held his arms open for her. She settled into the crook of his arms with her head on his shoulder and one arm over his chest. He held her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him, stroking her hair a few times. It felt wonderful to her; she hadn't felt that way in a long time. "Stay with me forever Sarah, please…" Jareth said softly as his eyes closed. He gave a content sigh and fell asleep again. Sarah lay there awake wondering if she should stay there or move into her own bed, but it felt so good. What Jareth said made her think. _He didn't want a fling, he really did want her. But what if some rules of the fae said he couldn't have her? What if he's just been trying to fight his feelings for her because of some rule? Maybe he felt if he seduced her she would help him for the wrong reasons? _She fell asleep still wondering what she should do. Oberon curled up at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Dawn came in through the balcony of his room, Jareth was wondering if he'd left the balcony door open, but it was a beautiful day and the air smelled of flowers in bloom. There were no sounds of his goblins, no sounds of chickens in his room, it was too quite. He went to move and froze. Sarah was curled against his shoulder with an arm draped over his chest. He felt her legs intertwined with his own. What in the Underground happened last night? His memory started to return, he wondered; how did he get back to the underground, and why is Sarah in his bed? But Bight mother but it felt good to have her there! He was afraid to move. He was afraid to breathe! He knew he was growing hard by the moment. He tried to think of something else.

He just lay there for a minute thinking. Do I have all my powers? He looked around and saw the black and maroon dress Sarah was wearing in his dream lying on a chair on the other side of the room. Jareth blanched, that dream was real? No wonder Sarah was hesitant about his caresses! But she let him touch her, she let him massage her. She was wearing almost nothing, and had not shied away from his touch. But he remembered her request to go to sleep when he started kissing her neck. He frowned; maybe she did not like his kisses? Sarah moaned in her sleep and her arm tightened just a bit, the silk of Jareth's poet shirt she wore rubbed against his chest and legs smoothly making him a bit more aroused.

He tried to work his way out from under her. She held on to him a bit tighter, stirred and looked up into his eyes. Jareth held his breath.

"You're awake. Uh, Sorry," She untwined her legs from his, brushing against Jareth's erection. She pretended she didn't notice. "How do you feel?" Sarah rolled over onto her back and stretched, completely at ease in his bed.

"I'm much improved, and somewhat tired still, but I am also very confused. What has happened Sarah? How did you and I come to be here?" Jareth pulled himself to a sitting position. Careful not to move to covers, his arousal should still be very apparent.

Sarah slid out of bed, Jareth stared trying not to remember that black lace bra and panties set from the night before. Jareth's shirt looked better on her then it did him, and it did wonders showing off her white long legs. She found one of Jareth's robes on a coat stand by the dresser, and wrapped it around herself. She sat at the base of Jareth's bed.

"Um, it's a long story." Sarah self consciously ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth it out a bit from sleeping on it.

"Well I think I should have at least a short version." Jareth sounded a bit more stern.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Ok here's an update. You collapsed in my arms two days ago. I spoke to the Labyrinth and she told me I was to try and help you defeat Jacent, but to get to Jacent I wished us back to the Underground. I wished all the goblins from the army back to life, and negotiated a cease fire with Jacent until you have regained your strength. Then when your powers are fully restored you are to challenge him to a duel to the death for the right to rule the kingdom. That was the thing I could think of to get him to leave the Labyrinth alone while you got well." She added quickly, "Oh and I may have made a few changes around the castle. I hope you don't mind." She said in one breath. She looked at Jareth waiting for a slew of questions from him, or anger. But did not expect the quiet.

Jareth did not know what to react to first. He was absolutely speechless. _His Sarah had done all that in two days? And met Jacent? A wave of jealousy hit him. Jacent always had a way with women, especially his women. How did Sarah react to him? And what changes did she make to his castle? His subjects just readily accepted her? How could she just presume to take over my kingdom like that and rule in my place? Why did she make all those wishes? Jareth stopped his mental barrage against Sarah and took a deep breath…….because she wanted to help me, and because I asked for her help._

"Well, now. You've been busy I see. And Jacent, he agreed to this cease fire?" Jareth hoped Sarah did not take anything Jacent said as truth.

"Yes he agreed, but it was a lie, that's why I wanted to ask you about the castle defenses. How can he just transport himself in here? If I hadn't protected your room you would probably be toast about now." Sarah looked at Jareth as his eyebrows shot up, he still looked pale. Sarah sent a mental call to Mena and asked her to bring Jareth some breakfast or porridge, or whatever he normally ate but a little gentler on his stomach. Mena sent back a mental affirmation.

"Jacent was here?" Jareth heart tightened with fear for Sarah.

"Yup I caught him trying to get into your room. The bastard actually told me he was just here to say hello. He thought I was a runner. I told him I was a friend of yours. I set a spell on him to see when he was lying. Well…. he lied about the cease fire agreement and lied when he said he would not come back unannounced." While she was talking Sarah went over to the door and opened it. Mena was just walking up with a tray for breakfast. Sarah took it with a thank you and brought it back to the bed.

Jareth was astounded. "Sarah, how in the Underground did you just order breakfast? And where are all the chickens? Who brought you that?" He looked at the tray, "And how did you know what I liked?" Jareth's head was starting to hurt and he lay back down on the bed.

"Jareth, I am not completely helpless. I can figure a few things out like ordering breakfast. Mena brought this to me, and Ms. Clodish knows exactly what you like, I asked her. And I found out I can wish without actually saying it out loud, spooky huh?" Sarah started pulling apart a hot soft honey croissant, put a bit of creamy butter on it and handed it to Jareth. A mug of coffee appeared in her hands. "Now eat, you haven't had anything for two days, you must be starving." Jareth just stared at her, he was hungry. But this new powerful creature beside him was making him uneasy. Sarah noticed him jump a little when her coffee appeared, "Yeah it's different when you're on the receiving end ain't it?" She smiled darkly but ended with a playful wink. _When he threw that snake at me 15 years ago, I thought I was done for. _

Jareth tried to remain calm and took the croissant. She knew Ms. Clodish? Mena, he knew a Mena, she was sent to him as a trained lady in waiting, and since he had no lady, she was sent to the laundry staff. Mena was now Sarah's lady in waiting? He chewed slowly, she handed him a glass of juice. He was not a big juice drinker….

"Come on, drink it Jareth, its good for you. You need some vitamins in your system if you want to get better." He narrowed his narrowed and took the glass, and looked for another croissant, this time finding the strawberry preserves. Being back in his castle made him feel like a king again and Sarah was treating him like a child. He started putting the preserves on the bread. Sarah chuckled and gave him the tray.

Breaking the silence, Jareth asked, "So Sarah, how have you enjoyed ruling my Labyrinth?" Jareth kept looking at down at the tray, not at her. Sarah frowned.

"I'm not ruling anything, I told the goblins I just wanted to help restore the Labyrinth until you got well." Sarah took sip of her coffee. "And at no time did I claim to be a ruler. You did not give me any permission to do so, but I also wanted to help, so I organized a bit around here. That's all." Sarah said a bit snappy. Jareth seemed surprised. "And maybe made things a bit, uh, brighter." Sarah said sheepishly.

She got up from the bed. "We'll I'm going to get cleaned up, I had a late night last night. I'll be right back to check and see if you need anything in about a half hour." Sarah went to the door to her room which Jareth finally noticed and looked back at him. He frowned. Sarah saw his unhappy look, "I ah, wanted a place of my own close to you, so I could check in on you." Jareth looked confused and overwhelmed, like someone who just lost his privacy. "I can move this room if you want, or get rid of this door." Jareth shook his head no.

Sarah stated calmly, "Just rest Jareth, call me if you need anything, but be assured the Labyrinth is fine. Think of this as a much needed vacation." She went through the door, closed it and leaned against it while in her room. Well that did not go as bad as she feared. _Just wait until he sees what she's done. What will he say then?_

She threw Jareth's robe on the bed and went into the bathroom, thinking about Jareth awake in the next room. She did not put a lock on her door to Jareth's room, and wondered now if she should. No, she would not; she learned something about herself last night. If he wanted her, she would give herself to him, but he had to make the first move. She knew his body wanted her, but what about the rest of him?

Sarah sent another mental note to Mena asking her to make sure the healer Mathin, stopped by today now that Jareth is awake_. Oh and I wish the ballroom was cleaned up from last night's festivities, those goblins can make quite a mess. _She sighed and thanked God Jareth was ok. _What would she do without him? She couldn't go back to her life, it would seem so empty now. And what of the Labyrinth? Could she leave it to Jacent, and just forget about it. Nope, never. _

* * *

Jareth sat there for a minute, eating the last of the croissants and thinking. _A duel with Jacent? To the death? Well at least the Labyrinth would be spared until then. He thought of something else Sarah said. Why had Sarah called the Labyrinth a she? And how did Sarah speak to it? Sarah also didn't mention last night; she didn't seem shy at all. Why had she not stopped him earlier on in the dream? She had let him remove her dress! He had so many questions, and had such a headache. _

A soft knock came at his door. "Enter" Jareth winced as speaking made his headache worse.

"Good, I see you've eaten! Now you should be resting m'boy." Mathin strolled into the room.

"Mathin? Good Gods is that you, I'm so glad to see you." There were tears in the king's eyes. He reached out a hand and the old man took it firmly in his.

"I reckon your lady had something to do with that." Mathin smiled and pulled a chair to Jareth's side. He settled down gently as he was not fully recovered from healing Jareth either.

Jareth frowned, "She's not my lady Mathin." Jareth put the food try aside on a nearby table. He propped up some pillow to sit upright.

"Yeah well, she should be. She was worried something fierce about you. " Mathin gave the king a wink.

"What's happened Mathin, Sarah has only told me parts. I see now that she was not exaggerating!" Jareth waited as the old man took a breath.

"Well ma'boy, the Labyrinth has been restored, the army is back to its former glory, and the people are happy once again now that they have back their king. You should be proud of your efforts to find her. Your Sarah has done everything she could to grant you time to heal and to come up with a plan. She has been a friend to your people, even throwing them a ball last night to get to know them and announce that she is not their ruler, but a friend trying to help while you were ill." Mathin waited for Jareth's reaction.

"A Ball? She announced what? For the goblins? Where?" Jareth asked when Mathin smiled.

"The ballroom, she seemed she knew exactly where it was." Jareth winced again and rubbed his head. Mathin put a hand on Jareth's forehead and the headache went away. Jareth smiled appreciatively. Jareth's eyes wandered to Sarah's door. _How had she done all that so fast? _

Mathin looked in the direction of Jareth's gaze. "New door huh?"

"Yes, she wanted a place of her own next to me. I don't know why she did this; I certainly did not invite her into my bedchambers. At least I do not remember ever doing so. It is improper for her to be in here." Jareth seemed deep in thought. _But I have wished her here on more then on occasion in the last days haven't I. And I certainly did not tell her to leave last night! I actually wanted her in my bed. I told myself I would not seduce her for help, but her determination to help him only made him want her more. But she stopped him last night, perhaps she does not reciprocate?_

"Jareth, you'll have at least a week to go before you're up to full strength and I suggest you do some thinking. I can't tell you what to do, but that woman in there has been frantic with worry about you, and doing her best to restore the Labyrinth, I do believe you owe her a thank you." Jareth blanched.

"Ah I see you've not given her one yet. Well m'boy I taught you better than that." Mathin got up to leave. "Let her know what's on your mind. Talk to her Jareth, you owe her that much, she don't seem to know what you want her to do, so she's winging it. That girl in there would do anything for you, and don't lie to yourself, you need her." Mathin closed the large wooden door behind him.

Jareth moved to get out of bed. His feet hit the floor and his first step felt extremely heavy. A gust of wind came in of the balcony again. The Labyrinth seemed to smell different. He went out the open glass doors, and walked over the grey stone pavers to the edge of a white fenced balcony. He looked out over his kingdom.

He gasped at the green flowing grasses and the large gardens just below his window. Looking closer, the flowers were arranged with his family crest and his royal seal. _Had Sarah had created these gardens for a reason?_ He turned around and sat at a table set on the balcony, lost in thought. A noise distracted him, and he looked back toward the doorway and glanced up at the castle. His dark stone castle was now a white stone, which seem to glow or sparkle in the sunlight. _What in the Underground? Who? Sarah changed the whole castle? _

Jareth leaned back in the padded chair rubbing his eyes. He sat there, in wonder, still feeling like this was all a dream. He looked up to see Sarah looking at him from the doors to his room. She was now dressed in a plain light blue dress with a very intricate cut. Her bodice was embroidered in white lightly around her waist with his seal and family crest. How did she know it? A gust of wind blew her black straight hair away from her face to settle fanned across her shoulders. Bright mother she was beautiful. Jareth's heart skipped a beat, and his pants got a bit tighter. He's glad he was sitting. She looked like she was waiting for permission from him to come out on the balcony.

Sarah cleaned up and changed into a dress which she hoped Jareth would like. She knocked lightly on his door with no answer. She opened the door and wandered in Jareth room. She saw him out on the balcony looking out over the Labyrinth with a shocked expression on his face. As she leaned on the doorway she watched as he saw the changes to the stone castle. He was frowning. _Oh God, he's gonna kill me! She didn't know if she should go out there or not. Finally she thought; well let's get this over with. _

Sarah walked out and took a seat next to Jareth, and seemed to be dreading what he would say. She has a worried and chastised look on her face. He stayed silent. "I um, thought your castle could use a woman's touch, I know it wasn't my place, I'm sorry if you don't like it…… I ah could change it back if you want." Jareth put his hand on hers, and shook his head no. Sarah felt a jolt of electricity shoot up her spine again from his touch, just like at her house. She looked directly in his eyes. There was a fire there, a tangible connection, but also fatigue and weariness.

"You should really get back to bed. I wasn't supposed to let you exert yourself for another couple of days. Do you need help getting back?" Sarah asked shyly. She smoothed out her blue skirt.

"Did you create that garden?" Jareth looked into her eyes.

"I thought you might like it. I wanted to make you something that would cheer you up. I call it the King's Garden. I've got some goblins on standby as a maintenance crew." Sarah smiled. "They are so honored to have a title like Keepers of the King's Garden." She looked at Jareth and then down at her hands. "Um, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Jareth said softly looking out over the green landscape; he'd been used to seeing dust in the past months. His kingdom definitely needed a woman's touch.

"Sarah," Jareth leaned towards her, put a hand on her cheek, gaze went to his eyes. "I do like it, and I thank you for taking such care with my kingdom. I am glad it was in your hands. It was more than I could ask of you. I do not know what would have happened if I had not found you." Jareth let go of Sarah's face.

She smiled at him. Oberon came trotting out to the balcony and about knocked Jareth off his chair with happy wet kisses. "Someone missed you." Sarah said as she laughed. She would never get over the smile on Jareth's face as he got covered in dog slobber. None of her former boyfriends would allow Oberon to lick their faces this ruthlessly, not that the dog ever liked anyone of them this much!

Jareth got to his feet and accepted a hand from Sarah, which surprised the heck out of her. He must be feeling week indeed if he's accepting her help so easily. Jareth visited his bathroom and washed his face, seeing first hand how pale and thin he was. Sarah waited for him to come back out. She helped him into bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. She stayed silent, not knowing what to say. She was afraid to anger him, and afraid to frustrate him. Jareth did not want her to go. Jareth grabbed her hand.

"Can you stay with me please Sarah? For a bit anyway." Jareth looked at Sarah pleadingly. Sarah remembered what Jareth had said in his dream. "Stay with me forever, please…" Sarah's heart skipped a beat. She was falling for this guy bad. She just hoped it wouldn't kill her if he failed in this duel.

"I'll do anything you ask me to." Sarah said simply, and she meant every word. Jareth did not miss the hidden meaning in this statement. She pulled up the leather chair Mathin was using.

Jareth laid his head back on the pillows to relax. _Sarah would do whatever he wanted._ _Well, he better figure out what that was, because he wished he knew._

"I'll have so much paperwork to do." Jareth sighed, "And the invitation to my mother's latest attempt to get me in front of eligible ladies."

"Um, I've responded you would not be in attendance until after you are well, and I gave your sincerest regrets." Sarah said softly.

"You did?" Jareth's head came up as he looked at her. "When? How did you….? What else did you do at my desk Sarah?" Jareth asked darkly. Sarah decided to put on a brave front but not sure if she should continue; I see he was not used to this kind of help either.

"I answered requests for audiences, postponing most of them with your apologies. I ordered supplies for the castle; I declined initiations, and straightened up a little." Sarah stated matter-of-factly. "The only thing I wanted to do that I could not find was notes or rules on appointing a successor." Sarah looked like this was a subject she'd rather not tackle.

"My successor?" Jareth's eyes narrowed. Sarah was on dangerous ground. Jareth was still raw over the fact that someone had completely taken over his role as king, gone through his private office, changed his castle, and his subjects were willingly accepting it. "So whom did you choose?" He said a bit sarcastically.

"Well I just, …..I wanted to make sure, um, if you do fail, that there is no way Jacent will get your throne. I don't know the rules of your land, but was thinking, if you appointed a successor, or abdicated the throne before your duel, Jacent would not inherit." Sarah looked at Jareth quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I have every confidence in your abilities, and I know you'll win, but I do not trust that man, and I always like to have a plan B. As a ruler I thought you would want a failsafe in place so he never gets the throne." Sarah waited for Jareth to be disappointed in her for her lack of faith in him, but angry at his insinuation she would go over his head with something so important. "And, _Your Majesty_, I left the space blank for the name of your successor for _you _to choose _who_ it should be!" Sarah said sarcastically back.

Jareth sighed, she had a point. "I had not thought of the likelihood of that occurrence. You're right Sarah, I should have made preparations in the possible event of my failure." Jareth closed his eyes and rubbed them, she was only thinking about the welfare of his kingdom and he was just getting jealous of her ingenuity. Stupid! He was getting sleepier. "I promise I will think on it Sarah." Jareth could barely keep his eyes open; he focused on Sarah's mouth. Gods her lips were so mesmerizing. "Sarah…..thank you." Jareth fell asleep, his deep breathing back.

Sarah pushed some hair away from Jareth's face. She was almost in tears, he was so weak, but so darn pigheaded. At least he did admit she was had a point, and actually thanked her, she did not expect that.


	8. Chapter 8: The Gift

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

**Chapter 8: The Gift**

Sarah reluctantly left Jareth, and went in search of the library. I think it's about time I brush up on my history. She roamed the castle thanking all the goblins she saw doing their duties, and making sure she was not needed in the throne room. She finally found the library in a far wing of the castle. It had overly tall ceilings and more books then she could ever imagine. She noticed all of the books were written in different languages. I guess Jareth knows all of these….Well, _I wish I could speak, read, and write every language in the Underground. _Sarah was lightheaded and nauseous for a minute but smiled when she saw a certain book. That's much better.

She picked up a book called "Labyrinth: The first 100 years." And set down on a comfy leather chaise to read. She found out that Jareth was none too happy about the kingdom his father set him to rule as a test, he did not enjoy taking children, but after the first child was wished away to him near death, he vowed to find a loving home for every unwanted child. But at a cost, he'd have to make the wishers run the Labyrinth, and even if the wish was made frivolously and not really meant, he would be forced to make them run as well.

She found records of hundreds of children wished away in various conditions of malnourishment and mistreatment. Jareth was forced to hire healers just for the children. There were also accounts of fae couples begging to be parents, and Jareth had a very strict criteria for whom gets a human child. Jareth interviewed each prospective couple very carefully.

Another more recent book stated the number wishers have been fewer and fewer over the past century, lonely, Jareth wanted to find a queen. The book only claimed that no one worthy was ever found. What was it Jareth said about falling in love once? "I offered her my soul, instead she left me to rot alone, said goodbye, and never looked back. Nidia was not the woman I thought she was. I don't believe the Labyrinth had ever liked her either. I suppose that, in itself, should have alerted me that she was not the one for me."

And then she remembered him saying "Not every _noble_ woman in the Underground relishes the thought of being Goblin Queen." _Well their loss!_

Sarah mentally called Mena for a sandwich for lunch. Mena came by and wordlessly brought Sara a tray. Seeing Sarah was deep in thought and her nose pressed in a book, she left without a word.

* * *

Sareth slept for a good eight hours into twilight, and awoke feeling better then he had in months. He got out of bed, scratching Oberon's ears, and got dressed. Time to find out what that girl has gotten herself into now. Who knows what mischief she has caused in half a day? That girl is more trouble than she's worth, if she's not being the nicest most beautiful woman in the world, she was infuriating him with her logic, power, and assumptions of his rule. He put on a leather jacket and looked himself over in the mirror wondering if Sarah would like it and caught himself. _Oh gods I am acting like a besotted ninny! _

* * *

A soft knock was at his door. "Who is it?" Jareth snapped.

The door opened a crack, "It's me" Hoggle opened the door more. "Can I comes in?"

"I knew you'd be back. Gods Hoggle what am I to do?" Jareth sat down in his leather chair adjacent to the bed. He stared into the fireplace and put his heads in his hands.

"Ya do's what's right, ya always have. She'll understand ya had no choice." Hoggle patted the king's knee.

"She wants me to appoint a successor Hoggle, who do I choose? Who would want this miserable Title?" Jareth was remembering all the women who thought his role a vile and undignified duty.

Hoggle put his hands toward the fireplace to warm them, "She would. She's done more then anyone else in the underground woulda." Hoggle turned to Jareth, "Why's don't you ask her?"

"I couldn't. I don't want this for her. What If I fail? She'd be trapped in this role. And worse, Jacent would come after her." Jareth looked lost.

"Well you made sure she'd be protected now didn't ya, he couldn't lay a finger on her, now could he?" Hoggle turned and poked Jareth in the chest.

Jareth looked up at Hoggle with agitation and rubbed where he'd been poked. "Ouch, You go to far dwarf." Jareth was annoyed at the physical contact. "Touching the king without leave is treason."

"Yeah well, it ain't like I haven't committed treason before, now you gotta stop acting like you's got no hope. Sarah's here and she wants to help. Well, you gonna let her? Or are ya gonna sit around here mope'in around like a sullen child?" Hoggle raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Jareth's lips did a half smile half smirk, "I'm glad you're back old friend." He patted Hoggle on the back hard enough to make him take a step.

"Ya, I dunno what we'da done without ya to." Hoggle went to leave. "She's in the library if you're a wonderin." He closed the door behind him.

He had been wondering where she was.

He concentrated. He was still to weak for a transport spell, but he could call up a crystal to look in on her. That was a relief. He felt no connection remaining of the power draining spell Jacent had put on him. Did Sarah make another wish for that? In the crystal he saw her get frustrated and throw a book down and leave the library in a huff. He set out to follow her. "Where are you headed now my dear?"

Sarah read more about Jareth's younger brother, who was always trying to best him, and begging their father for a kingdom of his own before trying to steal one for himself. When Oberon found out that Jacent had taken some lesser fae's kingdom by force, he banished him from the Underground for a century. But not before Jacent created a spell to leach power from his father. He ran off with a woman to live in some faraway land. What woman would …..she read on and saw a name linked to Jacent, Nidia. She chose Jacent instead of Jareth? My god, Jacent wants whatever Jareth has.

She got up and put the book away almost throwing it into its spot. She was angry and needed something to do with her hands. She walked through the corridors and out into the courtyards. She let her mind wander as she walked to the stables. She'd always loved horses. She petted one beautiful palomino and heard grunting coming from behind the stables. She went to investigate.

She entered into a building with one room and a large mirror on one wall. General Umbar was doing some form of a Karate Kata (a series of choreographed moves mimicking a fight) in a back corner. He had on some loose gui pants and no shirt. Sweat glistened off his muscular broad chest. She looked around and smiled, this is exactly what she needed to get rid of frustration. She wished herself into a full gui (karate uniform), put her hair in a pony tail, and set to stretching herself. General Umbar did not even slow down or make any indication he knew she was there. Sarah picked a far corner of the room and started doing all eighteen of her katas, starting with the first one (being the easiest). She looked to be wrestling with something….her concentration would lapse from time to time. She would miss a step and make a frustrated sound, then continue again.

The general was stunned to see Sarah in his salle, but was determined to show her he took his training very seriously. And anyone that threatens his king will meet his wrath. She seemed to be concentrating better, but she seemed to be frustrated still. Umbar knew his king to have the same look from time to time, like there is a great problem he could not solve. The one thing that seemed to help was movement.

Once she was done and warmed up, she found General Umbar staring at her with a pair of padded gloves in his hands. She walked over to him and took them. They were small and fit her perfectly. As she put on gloves, her mind wandered to Jareth and that book she just read.

He led her over to a padded area of the room, "Let us begin." Sarah got into a ready stance, and Umbar put on his gloves. He must be sure not to hurt her, but he knew she had to vent, and watching her kata's said she was no stranger to the movements of fighting. But how good a fighter she was, remained to be seen. She was a little worried about the size of him towering over her and what damage he could do, but at least she didn't have to worry about hurting him.

He did a quick punch to the face while trying to sweep her feet out from under her. She blocked the punch and lifted her front foot in time to negate his sweep, her front leg came up while she did this into quick a front snap kick while she threw a quick straight punch of her own. Neither landed, but the front snap kick came close. He blocked her punch with an outward chest block causing her to switch her stance. He anticipated another kick from her back foot, as she started another front snap kick but turned it at the last minute to a roundhouse kick. He put his arm up to block it and midair she switched it to a hook kick. Gods she's flexible. He leaned back at the last minute and the kick barely missed his chin. To get her kick that high, she was almost doing a split. He threw a roundhouse kick of his own to her head level, instead of blocking it, she moved closer to his body so the kick would not land. She did an extremely quick turn and got his face with a back handed fist. She gave him a light contact slap showing immense control during contact. Jareth hadn't landed a "point touch" on him in decades, and this woman did just that. She's quicker than I thought.

He marveled at her control, and tried a joint lock on her since she was in too close. He found out that her joints were far more flexible than he anticipated and the lock did not work. She jumped out from his hold and went in close for another attack to keep him from throwing those powerful kicks. If she was caught on the end of one of those it could be the end of her.

Just then, he did a jumping back hook kick and caught her squarely in the jaw as she was moving forward. The contact was not enough to break anything, for his control was superb as well, but it enough to give her a good sting and knocked her off her feet. She rolled away from him as she fell to the ground.

"Oh I can't believe I walked right into that! That was so dumb!" Sarah said holding her jaw but laughing slightly. She enjoyed fighting so much. "That was a beautiful kick; I can't believe you're that flexible! I didn't even see it coming!" Umbar gave her a hand to get up. Sarah was smiling from ear to ear breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. This was actually the happiest he'd seen her. He could not believe this woman he'd seen frightened for their king had the spirit of a warrior.

Sarah was still breathing hard started stretching again to cool down. Umbar wasn't sure what to make of her. He still could not believe this was the King's lady. Where in the world did she learn to fight like this? She took that kick and was happy about it?

"You are very good my lady, but you need to clear your mind. You would not have walked into the kick had you been paying attention. We will work more tomorrow." Sarah sighed pleased with her skills but so completely berated with her simple rooky mistake. She nodded while going into a low leg stretch, "You're on, tomorrow then," she said with a grin. _Now I've gone and done it. I'm gonna get my ass handed to me!_

Sarah spent a few minutes stretching trying to get her breathing back under control.

To cool down more, she took a well crafted foil sword off the wall, and did a couple lunging drills. General Umbar pretended not to notice, but he could not help but stare. She was a little shaky from the quick fight they had, but he form was almost perfect. Where did Jareth find this one? Sarah was in ready position, set the foil to the attack guard in the 6th position, and went in for a high-line lunge, snapping her back hand from above her head like a whip down to her back leg. The foil wavered a bit, but looked fairly steady in her hands.

She did a couple more high-line and low line lunges, righted herself back into ready position, saluted in the mirror and put the foil away. She looked at Umbar, "Seeyas tomorrow then." She walked out the door feeling better, and knowing she was sure going to be sore tomorrow.

Jareth watched from the back door of the salle as General Umbar and Sarah fought, he swore if Umbar hurt her he would have his title removed, but at the same time, he trusted Umbar with his life. _Good gods this watching them fight was one of the hardest things he'd have to do in his life!_ The fight was quick and more intense than Jareth anticipated. He almost stopped them twice. When Umbar did the hook kick and Sarah went down, Jareth quickly took one step into the light of the salle and stopped. His heart was beating fiercely and trying to jump out of his chest. Sarah stood back up and actually congratulated Umbar on the kick! She wasn't hurt. Umbar helped Sarah up and she looked pleased with her performance. Jareth stepped back into the shadows watching as Sarah picked up his foil from its hanger on the wall. He never let anyone use his foil. That was treason in his book, but she looked so beautiful handling it.

_As Sarah did her drills with his foil Jareth felt his desire for her growing. She was so strong while he was in such a weak state. Is there nothing she can't do, I mean defeat the Labyrinth, bring a king to his knees, rule the goblins, and fight. She also gave him back his hope and his kingdom, and she created a garden all for him. Isn't that something he had wanted to do for a woman once he finally found someone special? And she had beaten him to it! To be in the receiving end of such a gift had been uncomfortable to him. No one had ever done something like that for him. He had wanted a partner and Queen for so long; someone who understood his need to protect the Labyrinth, and his duty to his people. Now he'd found her and she was a human! Not just any human, a former runner, I've done such horrible things to her! _

_If he propositioned her now would she think he just wanted a child to placate his mother? Or think he just wanted her to wish over her power to him? Would she laugh in his face? Would she reject him again? That would kill him. _

_She once said if he asked her again now, she would have negotiated. What in the Underground does that mean? That woman is extremely hard to read, and even worse she is completely unpredictable. _

_It infuriated him that she handled his kingdom with ease, and more so, that she showed no outward signs of wanting him. Sure she did not push him away when he danced in her living room, or when he massaged her neck muscles while she was half naked, but she stopped him from kissing her didn't she? _

_What was she expecting from him? Would she trust him enough to give herself to him when she couldn't even wish power back to him? She still subconsciously did not want him to rule over her, and she had so much power now she could destroy him with a single thought. How do you disappoint someone with that kind of power? _

_Would she wish herself back aboveground and leave him here once he won the duel? That would be even worse than Jacent winning, to be left here without her. He needed her here with him. Jareth knew beyond a shadow of a doubt at that moment. He was falling in love with her. But could he stop it? _

Sarah finished her drill and walked out of the salle.

"So your lady is a fighter." Umbar said to no one while wiping his forehead with a towel. "Should you be walking about in your condition your majesty?" Jareth knew Umbar would have caught the sight of him when he stepped into the light. Jareth entered the salle moving slowly. Jareth was dressed in some soft black leather trousers and some boots, and a soft leather jacket. He tugged at his gloves. His medallion easily visible in the part of his shirt.

"I came to beg your council." Jareth swallowed and stared at the general and then sat down in a chair along the outer wall with a heavy sigh.

"Yes, your majesty? How may I serve thee?" Umbar started wiping down the foils with a polishing cloth.

"Sarah has asked me to name a successor if I should fail in this duel." Umbar frowned. "You know I value your opinions greatly." Jareth stopped and looked at Umbar.

"Jacent would not inherit?" Umbar finished putting away miscellaneous weapons.

"Not necessarily. I could abdicate my thrown to my successor before the duel, and upon my death they would rule. No bloodline would be called upon if I had a previously appointed a ruler in my place." Umbar sat back. W_ould Jareth ask him, would he want to rule. Would he be good at it? He'd only ever been good at fighting. No, the throne was not for him. _

Umbar walked over to Jareth, "Ask Sarah." Umbar said.

"Ask Sarah what? She suggested this solution." Jareth was afraid he knew what Umbar meant.

"Ask her to rule in your stead Jareth." Umbar said softly. "She's your match." With that, Umbar left the salle as well.

Jareth strode back into the castle and climbed the stairs to his office, cursing the fact that he still did not have the strength for a transport spell. He found the neatly done paperwork Sarah had mentioned. She had taken care of everything. He found the form she had written claiming a successor. He sat back and thought for a moment before signing the form with his royal seal.

Sarah went to her room to cool off, she needed a shower. She decided not to go though Jareth's door. She didn't want to disturb him. She showered and dressed in a light purple cotton gown with a silk dark purple ribbon around the waist when a knock came at her door. She was still barefoot when she opened the door.

Jareth stood there with a strange look on his face and beads of sweat on his brow. "What is the Sam Hell are you doing out of bed?" Sarah said when Jareth swayed on his feet and almost fell into her arms….again. She led him over to her bed where he held onto the bedpost and her. He turned to look at her. She had a worried look on her face. He sat down on her bed and started looking around the room.

It was exactly how he would have done the Queens chambers. "You know, you seem to have the bad habit of falling into my arms. When are you gonna learn to rest some huh? Now what's going on?" Sarah said while smiling at him and helping him sit on her bed. Jareth did not say anything, nor did he look at Sarah. His eyebrows furrowed wondering where he should start. Sarah muttered under her breath about this place being a mess and went over to pick up the sweaty gui she had thrown on the floor when she got in.

"Sarah, I ah, I need to ask you something." Jareth looked down at his hands.

Sarah stopped at the serious sound of his voice. "I take it this is a "please don't clean you room while I'm speaking to you" kinda thing huh?

"Will you rule the Labyrinth in my stead should I fail the duel?" Jareth looked up at her.

"Shouldn't you pick on of your subjects? I'm only temporarily helping out remember, I still don't know a whole lot about what its takes to rule. And besides, I'm not _noble,_ remember? What happens to me if you fail? Am I to stay here forever without you? Maybe we should ask the Labyrinth what she thinks." Jareth pondered. _Ask the Labyrinth, if only it were so easy. _

"Hey Abbey, can you come here for a sec? Jareth and I would like to ask your opinion." Sarah called into the air. "I think its time you two met."

"I agree." Came a voice from a small blonde girl walking in from Sarah's balcony.

The girl walked up to Jareth and took his hand, he let her. "You never were afraid of children, were you?" Jareth just stared. She hopped up onto the bed next to him.

"Abbey? Who in the Underground are…..are you the Labyrinth?" Jareth was shocked. "How…" He looked over at Sarah. She shrugged. "A wish," was all she said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, I should have known. Now his headache was coming back. He really should not have climbed those stairs.

"In the flesh so to speak, I've asked Sarah to call me Abbey. Now what's all this about you abdicating?" Abbey asked while spreading out her white skirt in decorative fan on the bed.

"I want the Labyrinth in good hands if I'm gone, will you allow Sarah to rule?" Jareth figured these at least these two were on speaking terms.

"Are you choosing her as your betrothed? She's not yet marked by a fae." Abbey questioned Jareth. Jareth looked at Sarah's confused face. _Jacent mentioned a mark as well. What the hell is that? _

"No, instead I choose her as my successor." Jareth said softly.

Sarah still looked confused. _I could be his successor but not his wife?_

Sarah said stiffly, "I'm still not one of your subjects Jareth, you should pick a confidant, someone you trust." Jareth winced. _Well you don't trust me either? If you did, I would have my power back already. His headache was making him grouchy. _

"Will you swear fealty to me Sarah? To always protect my kingdom?" Jareth looked up at her with sad but hopeful eyes.

Abbey leaned over to Jareth and whispered something in his ear, "Jareth, I approve of her as your wife, don't let her go again. You need her." Jareth looked completely miserable. He whispered to Abbey, "No, I will not do that to her. To mark her would mean tragedy for us both."

"I don't know Jareth, what does that mean? I'd really like to know what it is I'm getting myself into before I take any oaths." Sarah still felt the hurt of him not wanting to marry her. If only he'd asked, she'd say yes, she'd give him all she had.

"Hummm, well you two call me when you decide, and I can administer the oath, or preside over a wedding." She winked at Jareth and then hopped of the bed and disappeared.

Sarah walked over to the dresser and took a brush and started brushing her wet hair. It was still damp from the shower. She tried not to cry, how can I swear my life to protect his kingdom when he does not want me? If he failed and I was left here alone, I would be completely miserable.

Jareth sat still watching Sarah reign in her emotions. He took in the pale purple of her dress, the silk cord around her waist, and his seal embedded in the embroidery. She looked magnificent; he wanted so much to hold her right now.

He suppressed the thought, and turned serious. "Sarah." He said with warning.

"If you win against Jacent while I have the throne, what happens then?" Sarah did not turn to speak with Jareth. "Can I just give it back to you?" She brushed her hair again slowly.

"If you chose, yes." Jareth said.

"Then what,…… what would happen to me? Where will I go? What would you have me do? Could I stay here?" Sarah turned to Jareth.

"You could have anything you wanted within my power to give you." Jareth promised.

E_xcept you._ Sarah thought. _But he'll have the kingdom he loves. And I did tell him I would do whatever he wanted of me. If he thinks a gift will make me feel better he's wrong! It'll only cheapen what I've been feeling._

Jareth thought a promise like that would cheer up any woman, but apparently this statement did not do its magic with Sarah. She was so unlike any of the materialistic fae women on his past, he did not know what he could give her to make her happy.

He wondered what she was thinking. _I would lavish her in gifts if I thought it would do any good, for what she was doing for him. I would grant her the highest of titles in my kingdom making her a noble, I would…..Oh Bright mother; she thinks this is payment for services rendered! I'm treating her like a whore! That's why she's unhappy, this sounds more like a business transaction, not a favor between friends. _

Sarah started to brush her hair again.

"And if ……if Jacent wins. Can he come after me?" Sarah stopped and turned to Jareth.

"You have the power of wishes Sarah, you can defeat him anytime you want to." Jareth walked over to her.

"Think about it Sarah, but in the meantime, please wear this." Jareth came up behind her, and put his arms over her head. She looked in the mirror and saw Jareth holding a smaller version of his crescent moon pendant over her chest. "May I?" Sarah nodded and pulled up her hair so Jareth could fasten the necklace.

"This has a protection spell on it, and anyone who sees you wear this, will know I have given you full authority over my kingdom. You may not have sworn fealty to me, but I grant you the power to make decisions on my behalf. This shows my trust and the trust of my Kingdom is with you." Jareth turned her around. She had tears in her eyes.

"Do not cry Sarah, I want you to know, I believe I leave the kingdom in the best possible hands. You've shown me what a true friend is." Jareth left to go back to his room, leaving Sarah there standing at the dresser fingering the pendant. It was warm to the touch, and seemed to have a slight glow. It could have been the redness of the Labyrinthine sunset coming in off the balcony, but the pendant seemed to dim as Jareth left.

Sarah stayed in her room for the rest of the night, Oberon stayed with her.

* * *

Jareth was having trouble sleeping as well. He stared at the fireplace, it hadn't gone out since he woke this morning. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Sarah scream.

He leapt out of bed and charged through her door. The moonlight showed Sarah was standing in a corner of the room gasping for breath. Her black hair matted to her head and neck from the sweat. She had a large iron knife in her hand. Jareth could feel the poison of the iron from where he stood.

"Sarah its ok, I'm here, put down the knife." Sarah started breathing heavy and started crying, pointing the knife at Jareth. "Sarah, It's Jareth, I've got you, you're safe, just put down the knife." Jareth started moving towards her. Oberon growled at him staying in front of Sarah. "Just tell me what happened. I won't let anything hurt you. Oberon it's me."

Sarah looked pale and completely panicked. She looked at Jareth for a full minute, and dropped the knife. Jareth rushed to her side. She fell into his embrace crying hysterically. Jareth had never seen her like this.

He went to put her back in her bed but she refused to let go of him. She kept a tight hold onto his cotton sleeping tunic. He sighed trying to calm himself down. His heart was beating a mile a minute thinking something had happened to his Sarah. They both went to his room and sat next to the burning fire on the rug. He held her close and stroked her hair while her crying lessened. He rocked her back and forth whispering things like "I'll never let anyone hurt you, I've got you now, don't worry, I won't let you go again."

Sarah started to fall asleep in his arms; he stood up and led her to his bed. Sleepily she got in. Jareth hesitated for a split second and climbed in with her, resuming the position he woke up in this morning. Sarah draped an arm over his chest and intertwined her legs in his, as if wanting to be as close to him as she can. _Gods it felt so right. Maybe she was his match. If he wasn't so worried about what just happened to her, he would be so turned on right now. He wanted so much to tilt her head up toward him and explore her mouth with deep kisses, but he dare not. He didn't want this duel to hurt her more then necessary. She snuggled into his neck and fell asleep. She better tell him what happened in the morning._ He gently kissed her forehead and fell asleep as well.

Sarah's nightmare still haunted her as she woke in Jareth's warm embrace. He didn't stir as she got up from his bed. She could still see Jacent's face as he ran an iron sword through Jareth's body. Jareth had been trying to protect her and stood in front of Jacent's sword. Jacent looked up at her, Jareth's blood still on his hands as he pointed at her with a bloody finger, "You're next my precious." and he smiled. Pulled the sword from Jareth's body, and came towards her. Sarah stood frozen trying to take steps to back away from Jacent, still looking at Jareth's body lying on the stone walkway; Jacent strode up to her, and put a bloody hand up to her cheek. "Agree to court me Sarah, and this will never happen." Sarah shivered. _If Jareth was a creature of dreams, was Jacent as well? _

She needed answers, she needed information. She headed straight for the library, and went straight to the book she needed. "Fae Courtship."

She sat down in the leather chaise in her bathrobe and wished herself a cup of coffee and a muffin. _OK, what the hell is going on?_ _And why is Jacent terrorizing my dreams? _

She read for most of the morning, finding out that Fae courtship has many rules. First they have to get consent of the partner to agree to court, and they become an exclusive couple. If one of the "courted" couple is unfaithful during that time, they can be put to death. If there is no agreement to court in place, rival male fae can compete for the right to court a female. Next, if the consented courtship is broken by one or the other and mutually agreed upon by both parties, they can go their separate ways. If only one party wants to part during courtship, they are bound by their agreement and must not court another until both parties agree to part. _What the hell?!_

If the courtship proceeds, the female will me "marked" by the male fae as his. A female does not have to agree to be marked, courtship implies consent. _Even better! This is like the middle ages!_ Courtship lasts as long as needed until a marking takes place, sometimes for centuries. Many fae do not get to the "marking" stage due to the vulnerability involved with someone else having intimate knowledge of the other the marking brings.

No other male can court a "marked" female. This marking can actually be done by a male fae though a wound, scratch, or bite. This mark contains a magic binding of souls, that if the male or the female fae ever died, part of their soul will die as well. _Well that sucks! _But the benefits of being marked, is that the fae couple will be completely bonded. They will always know where the other is located, how they are feeling, and generally what they are thinking._ Scary! _In essence, a "marking" is a precursor to marriage. The marriage ceremony is considered a public display only, as the couple is in theory already married.

She tried to take this all in. But this is fae courtship, what about humans.

She scanned through though all the courtship mumbo jumbo of rituals, and dates, lavish gifts, dreams, and ball room dances….what? Dreams can be given as gifts?! She read that the fea like the excitement of danger and fear. Seductive nightmares are often used as gifts during the courting period. _Shit!_

_Maybe Jareth did not want to marry me because if he died, it would take part of my soul with him. Maybe he is protecting me. _Or maybe he can't marry a human. Sarah set off in search of more books. Around lunchtime she was aware of three things.

1) Males fae are VERY fertile when with human women. As humans are sometimes stolen from aboveground for just that purpose; to (rape) produce children with and then discard the women, usually sending them back aboveground or kept as a concubine. And 2) If she were to marry Jareth and something happened to him, it could kill her as her soul would be tied to him. 3) Unmarked un-courted humans are viewed as fair game or property and if under no one's protection, and could be traded, stolen or, gifted.

_This place sucks!_ She threw the last book she was reading in anger, and yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: A Runner

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 9: A Runner

Sarah was furious at learning about fae courtship. _Well isn't this like the dark ages? Thank God Jareth gave her the power of wishes, or she'd be shaking in her boots right now! Jacent seemed intent on scaring the wits out of her. One thing she knew for certain, Jareth does not want to mark her. But he'd given her the pendant which was figuratively "the key to the kingdom" and had asked her to rule in his place. She had finally earned his trust. But why did it feel so empty? _

It was because she didn't win his heart. That's why she felt empty.

That was what she now understood she has always wanted. Before she thought maybe it was a trick, then she was confused by his wording, but now, now she was confused by his actions.

Sarah left the Library after an hour, she went to Jareth's room knocking lightly. She creaked the door opened an inch and saw Jareth sprawled over the bed. His back was bare this time, his blonde hair falling over his face as he clutched a pillow. His color looked better and his sleep seemed genuine. At least he had the strength to switch sleeping positions. God he was hot. He looked so relaxed when he slept. Almost like when he played with Oberon.

She closed the door and headed to her room's door in the hallway when a loud gonging noise reverberated through her head. She clutched her ears to make it stop. He head pounding. "I wish the Goblins would come and take you away right now," sounded in her mind after the gong.

She felt tightness in her chest and a sense of foreboding for what that sound and those words meant. She guessed what it could be just as Abbey showed up in front of her. Sarah jumped in fright at the girl's sudden appearance.

"You know what you have to do Sarah." The Labyrinth crooned.

"Abbey, I….I can't." Sarah turned white. "I mean, you don't really expect me to…" Sarah pleaded with the Labyrinth.

"The balance must be kept, you have the pendant, the King is ill, and you must perform this duty Sarah." Abbey looked slightly annoyed.

Sarah looked down at the pendant hanging from her neck. _I wonder if he knew I would have to do this? Well…….this is just great. What have I gotten myself in to? Damn!_

_I wish to be dressed as a Goblin Queen and transported to the beginning of the Labyrinth to greet the runner. _

_What the hell am I going to say? I'm filling in for the Goblin King at the moment. Well, she did have the script memorized. I'll just have to play it by ear then huh? _

Sarah was dressed in tight light-brown leather pants with high dark brown boots. She had on a woman's version of a poet's shirt and a leather jacket like Jareth's when he first appeared in her car, except it was burgundy and black instead of his violet and black.

Sarah was standing by the tree at the entrance to the Labyrinth, in front of her was a teenage boy, looking to be from India from his clothes and small dot in the forehead.

"Where's my sister?" He looked skeptically at Sarah, not sure what to make of her.

"You know very well where he is." Sarah walked slowly towards him, "She's there, in the castle beyond the goblin city." She turned and pointed, a riding crop appearing in her hand showing the way.

The boy looked at her with a arrogant expression, "Well, give her back. I don't believe goblins are real anyway."

Sarah sighed and wondered to herself, "_Was I this infuriating and arrogant? I'd be nasty if I were the Goblin King too. This child has absolutely no remorse for his sister!" _

"_Sarah the baby is in my care and requires the healer's attention immediately."_ Mena used her mental link to send Sarah an update. _"I will make sure she is taken care of."_ Mena paused, _"If she survives." _

Sarah grew angry. _This baby was in this brat's care and was injured! At least I never hurt Toby!_ She stood taller and her face grew cold. She had no patience for cruelty.

"You must run this Labyrinth in 13 hours before your sister becomes one of us forever." Sarah started circling him and giving him her best intimidating stare. Her gaze turned to ice with barely contained rage.

"Ha, and what if I don't?" The boy looked at Sarah with a sneer on his face.

Sarah wanted nothing better than to smack that sneer right off him.

"Then you sister becomes one of us, forever." Sarah had no problems saying the half lie that Jareth had once told her. She added one more caveat….. "And I will make sure your hands never hold a child ever again." Sarah was furious at this kid's arrogance_. I wonder if my wishes work on this above ground from here, because this kid is royally pissing me off._

"Fine, I don't want no baby anyway! All she does is scream. She won't shut up no matter what I do to her!" The boy looked at Sarah with defiance.

Sarah hissed in anger, what had he done to his sister? How badly is she injured. "Very well then." Sarah made a movement with her hand for artistic purposes, and made a wish. _I wish this child is returned to the Aboveground with no knowledge of the Labyrinth, and will never be able to hold, care for, or father children. _

The boy disappeared.

* * *

Jacent sat looking into the bowl of a scrying pool naked lying on his carved and engraved wooden king sized bed in his lavish room. A devious smile shown on his porcelain face. His long black hair pooled over his shoulders and down his back.

"So my dear Sarah, helping out a bit more then some friend aren't you?" Jacent sat back and laughed when Sarah stated, "You must run this Labyrinth in 13 hours before your sister becomes one of us forever." He laughed again, "Such a sad dialogue…I wonder if you enjoyed my little dream Precious Sarah. Have you thought on it?"

He loved the look of rage on Sarah's face, the barely concealed anger to strike the insignificant boy daring her, goading her into it. "Yes, I'm sure she has a sadistic streak. Jareth, you don't know how I'm going to enjoy this."

He waved the scrying pool closed just before Sarah waved her arm and pronounced the boy's fate with a wish.

"Time to see how well you're healing my dear brother." Jacent put the scrying pool away just in time for a knock on his door.

Nidia stood at the doorway tall and lithe as she entered the room and stared seductively at Jacent. Her long red-black hair coming almost to her knees did little to conceal her naked form.

Jacent licked his lips, and repositioned himself on the bed and fondled himself, "Right on time my dear."

* * *

Jareth watched the scene at the Labyrinth's entrance silently from a crystal. The first one he had been able to produce in a week. The Labyrinth's warning was not enough to wake him up right away, but the sound of an injured child was. He hissed in pain as he rushed to get out of bed to get to the wounded baby. When he automatically called up a crystal and one appeared he was surprised. He found himself angry that a "wish away" would happen now out of all times!

What would Sarah think! He also found himself angry at whomever he found had hurt that child. He only hoped Sarah would not have to see his full temper. He was so close to her now, and he would not want to scare her away with his notorious wrath. He pulled on the rest of his clothes and looked into the crystal. He was shocked to say the least, when he saw Sarah dressed in a version of his Goblin King leathers, arriving at the gates to escort the runner into the Labyrinth.

He absolutely could not fathom the thought that Sarah had greeted a runner on his behalf. _Good goblins, a former runner, greeting a new runner! It was unheard of in the Underground. He was astounded at the thought that Sarah would have even agreed to do this. _

He watched as Sarah stood tall, regal, and foreboding to a sullen and arrogant child, and his eyebrows rose as he heard her pronouncement of his fate. She did not let her anger out on the child, but instead wished he could hurt no other children_. If it were up to him, he might have giving the little chap a dip in the Bog of External Stench, or a nice quiet dark oubliette to think on his actions, then sent him back with a full memory of what he had done. _

He stared at Sarah as she circled the child with wind blowing through her hair and the fierce look of barely uncontained anger on her face. _He had never seen her in a rage before, if she ever directed her wrath upon him, he would certainly be wary. _

Sarah transported herself back to the castle after the boy had been dealt with. Jareth decided it was time to start being King again. He'd been able to create a crystal, but he knew he may not have the strength for a transport spell yet.

He dressed in non-formal Goblin King attire and took off for Mathin's quarters feeling stronger than he had in days.

* * *

Sarah immediately wished herself back into the castle throne room. Mena was there waiting for her.

"The baby is with Mathin," Mena lead her quickly to the healer's wing knowing Sarah would want to see the child immediately.

Sarah heard a baby's cry the minute she entered the healer's hallway.

Mathin looked up from the child as Sarah bust into the room.

"I've healed the worst of her injuries Lady Sarah, but the rest will have to heal on their own until my strength returns. She will live." Mathin moved away from the child so Sarah could see her. Sarah noticed Mathin looked to have lost several pounds and there were dark spots under his eyes. _I wish Mathin's sleep restore's his health. _Sarah made a silent wish.

"Mathin, rest now, I'll see to it your not disturbed. Can she be moved?" Mathin nodded.

"She'll just be a little sore." Mathin walked out slowly.

Sarah went over to the baby girl who was looking at her with wide eyes. She was about 2 years old, and dressed in a dirty shirt and shorts; small bruises still covered most of her body. Sarah stared at the adorable child and went to touch her cheek. The little girl held her hand tightly, refusing to let go. Sarah picked her up with tears in her eyes. She turned around, and noticed the Goblin King standing with straight squared shoulders in the doorway watching her solemnly.

"Is there…is there somewhere we can get her cleaned up?" Sarah hugged the girl close to her chest. The little girl put her arms around Sarah's neck and buried her face in Sarah's hair, as if she craved the love and comfort given to her.

Jareth didn't speak, and just nodded, with a sad look on his face.

"This way Sarah," and he turned to walk down the corridor with a determined but proud stance. He glanced her way several times, to make sure she was keeping up with him, or to see if she needed help. Sarah followed his lead with the baby still clutching her in a death grip, like a hug was the best thing in the world. _Sarah chanted to herself. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will be strong._

Sarah was brought to a nursery area. She had not explored this room in her wanderings and wondered why she had not seen it before. There was a small bath in a corner. Jareth waved his hand over it and a gentle stream of warm water started running out of a faucet.

"Bring her over here so we can get these "clothes" off of her." Jareth kept his emotions hidden from Sarah, he tried to think of what she must be feeling, or thinking. This was the hardest part of his duty…..the vilest aspect of what he was expected to endure, and here his Sarah was…helping him silently, doing what needed to be done. Just like him. It was so surreal to have her by his side like this. He'd never let anyone else share in this duty, to see him, royalty, conduct himself in this manner. He was extremely embarrassed, angry, and relieved Sarah was here with him. He cursed the fates silently when he noticed the tears in her eyes which refused to fall.

Together they got the last of the rags and dirty diaper off of her and laid her in the bath sprinkling the warm water on her and washing off the grime. The little girl cooed and cackled for Jareth and Sarah, loving every minute of the warm bath she got.

Jareth produced a clean diaper, changing her quickly and by himself, as Sarah was not accustomed to such devices. He picked her up with expert care while Sarah found a nice long dress-like shirt for her. While they got her dressed the little girl became sleepy, and started to nod off on Jareth's chest.

Sarah stood still silent watching Jareth and the little girl. He nodded to her to sit on a couch nearby a rocking chair. Jareth settled himself into the rocking chair and started humming a soft song deep in his throat. He closed his eyes for the first couple minutes trying to calm his nerves and his anger at the world that would discard such a precious gift, and when he opened them, he found Sarah staring at him curiously.

Sarah just stared wide eyed at her big bad, arrogant, mean, and scary Goblin King rocking a baby in his arms. _This is not the man from my past. How can he endure seeing this done to a child? How can he see such cruelty and not do anything about it? What would dealing with something like this do to a person? _

The little girl was completely zonked out in minutes. Jareth gently got up to put her in a very ornately carved wooden crib. He pulled a light blanket over the babe and lightly touched her cheek. A half smile appearing on his face as he looked down at her lovingly. Jareth motioned for her to follow him out.

Together they walked out of the nursery silently. Sarah still lost in thought from all she had seen, her tears long gone, she felt seemingly numb. She watched as Jareth closed the door behind them his stance and demeanor seemed to change. Jareth went from the soft man she had seen in the nursery to the proud squared shoulders of a King.

_This is what he did. This is his duty. This was what he was doing when he came for me. This is what I would have to do if I become Queen. He may not have known it, but he taught me to think of Toby as the most precious thing in my world. If he had not answered her call, could she have hurt Toby like this boy had hurt his sister? She didn't think so, but …..her mind wandered, she had been yelling at him that night. Because of the Labyrinth, Toby had grown up with two parents who loved him and a sister that would die for him. Jareth gave her that. _

In the hallway Jareth said softly as if not to disturb her thoughts, "I'm going to my study. I'll find suitable adoptive parents for her. She'll heal faster with two loving parents to care for her." He didn't say anything when she followed him to the study.

* * *

He sat behind his desk, not knowing what to say to her. She sat in a tall backed leather chair, pulling her knees up to her chest in a very unladylike seated position. Her boots leaving marks in the leather. She stared into space at nothing, putting her fist under her chin and then over her mouth.

Jareth decided to give her space to think. He remained quiet as he searched for the letter he was looking for. He ruffled though endless pages looking for the one specific request for a child that stood out to him. "Ah here, the Catswold family. They would adore her."

Sarah looked up at Jareth. He stood. "I'll make the necessary arrangements. You should go rest; you've been through a lot today. I will join you for lunch later."

Sarah stayed silent for a second more; she knew a dismissal when she heard one. She nodded, got up, and went to the door. She stopped and turned to Jareth, he gave her a quizzical stare. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I don't know if I could have done this without you here." Sarah looked serious. She appeared to be a little shaken.

"I have done this for centuries Sarah, I know how difficult it is." Jareth responded soberly. "Don't worry about the child, she'll be fine, I'll take care of everything."

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you, for ….well, for helping me this time. I think I see your position a bit clearer now. I guess I didn't want to think about things like this happening in the world, and what hardships you've had to endure rescuing injured children." Sarah could see some sort of turmoil in the Goblin Kings eyes. "I knew you mentioned you had dealt with situations like this, but seeing it first hand is a bit enlightening to say the least."

Jareth sighed and his proud broad back slouched a bit with the air slowly going out of his lungs, "I would have kept this part from you if I could have, but I did explain this is my duty." Jareth walked around the desk over to Sarah. "If I fail, and you decide to stay and rule for the Labyrinth's sake, this too will be your duty."

Sarah nodded and left still feeling numb. _She did not know what to do with the knowledge that the King has to go through this torture every time an injured child is wished away! Would she be able to do this if she ruled? _

Jareth turned to walk back to his desk, a look of dislike on his face, for telling her this aspect of his duty. This would not help her decide to stay. If anything, this experience today should make her run for her life.

"Jareth?" Sarah said quietly.

"Yes Sarah." Jareth said quizzically.

"I'm not agreeing to rule or anything……..but I wanted to swear fealty to you. I want to be a citizen of the Labyrinth. What we did here today is important, and I want to be a permanent part of it. How…….how do I do that?" Sarah felt so vulnerable, and afraid. _What the hell is she getting herself into? I really should read the fine print before I sign, but I want to make sure this kingdom is safe to provide sanctuary for all injured children!_

Jareth raised one eyebrow in surprise, his shoulders re-gaining the kingly stance and strength they had when he'd found her in Mathin's room with the baby. He swallowed slowly looking at her intensely. _Ahh my Sarah, you are the most wonderful person I know, to make such a bold move after seeing so much pain. I would make you a queen! But I dare not, not yet. _

Jareth called into the air. "Abbey, we need your assistance to induct Sarah into the Labyrinth."

"Kneel Sarah," Jareth produced a crystal, which turned into a beautiful and ornately engraved sword with a jeweled hilt.

Sarah kneeled on the cold hard stone floors in the middle of the study. She was surprised that Jareth was now able to produce crystals. He seemed so incomplete without them. Abbey entered the room and walked around Sarah to stand with Jareth.

"We really should do this in front of the rest of the Labyrinthine Citizens, but for the sake of time, this will have to do." Jareth motioned to Abbey.

"Sarah, repeat after me." Abbey had a twinkle in her eye. "I Sarah, do by swear loyalty to Jareth, King of the Goblins and to the Labyrinth. I will fight to protect the Labyrinthine citizens and well being of every creature and life form herein. I swear that I will faithfully perform the duties my office lies upon me_._ I will bear allegiance to his Majesty, his heirs and successors, and him or them will I defend to the uttermost of my power. I will endeavor to disclose and make known unto his Majesty, his heirs and successors, all treasons and traitorous conspiracies, which I know or hear of to be against him or any of them. This is my solemn vow."

Sarah repeated everything while looking into the King's eyes. _Oh God this is kinda hot!_

He stared back at her intensely with without blinking. She seemed to gain confidence with every statement. Jareth could actually smell her arousal.

Jareth wanted nothing more then to take her body on the table right now. The picture of his Sarah kneeling in her goblin king outfit, professing her loyalty to him was almost too emotional. _He loved her more than life at that moment. I want so much to grab her and give her the deep hot heart wrenching kiss she deserves. To tangle my hands in her hair and show her what her past conquests could not. _

Sarah finished her oath in a soft statement. "This is my solemn vow."

Jareth raised his sword over Sarah's head, "Rise Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth, grand Duchess of the Goblin Kingdom, and friend to the King." Jareth's sword tapped one shoulder, than the other.

Sarah stood, not sure what to do next. _Well I know what I would like to do next, but jumping a certain goblin king does not seem dignified after a vow like that!_ Jareth seemed to have a pained expression on his face. Abbey smiled and then disappeared_. Huh ? Figures I get no direction from her. Should I say "Thank you"? Should I curtsy? _Sarah bent her head and bowed in a small curtsy.

"Um, thank you your Highness." Sarah gave a small smile.

"It's still Jareth, Sarah, nothing has changed in that regard." Jareth snapped his figures and the sword disappeared. He went back to his desk and sat, thankful Sarah didn't see how hard he was getting. "You however have a title now; you will have the rights and duties of a noble of the underground. However you have been doing the duties of that station for the past several days." He said with a smirk.

Sarah cocked her head to the side. _Noble huh?_

"I will contact the Catswold family and arrange a meeting for the child. You are free to attend the meeting. I am sure the interview will not last long, but afterwards I plan to rest. My strength is fast returning, but I do not wish a delay in my healing." Jareth leaned back in his chair. "I can have Mena send for you when they arrive, and I'll ask Mathin to look in on the child." Jareth was trying to keep the tight emotion out of his voice, and ignore the confused but proud expression on Sarah's face. Only centuries of training kept him from leaping over the desk and professing his undying love.

"That would be great….I mean, thank you….I would like to meet them." Sarah nodded and went to leave. She gave one last glance at the regal (and extremely good looking) Goblin King sitting at his desk. She smiled. She needed to do some thinking, and outside of the castle where she didn't feel so claustrophobic. She needed nature, and green things. _And possibly a cold shower! _

She headed out to the King's Garden.

Jareth thanked the fates the desk was there and she hadn't seen he was hard as a rock. God's I can't keep this up much longer. The pain of having her near and unable to act on it was becoming unbearable, and she looked so hot in her version of his "greeting" outfit.


	10. Chapter 10: Nidia

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

Chapter 10: Nidia

Sarah wandered around the King's gardens now a full citizen of the Labyrinth. They really were gorgeous. She could see evidence of undines out of the corners of her eyes, but they mostly hid from her view. They seemed to grow bolder as she walked the path, some looked like they were whispering to each other, but Sarah was too lost in thought to care much.

Oberon seemed to have found her and was now walking beside her, stopping every so often to sniff an interesting spot. She mused about her home in the aboveground, and if she would ever go back to her job.

True she loved her job, and now had a successful career, but she was ready for something different, something new and exciting. She knew she was missing a love in her life, someone to share it with, and she knew she had found that here. Oh sure she had Toby and her folks, but they had their own lives.

Most of all, she thought about her power of wishes and what a wild ride that was. Her boots clicked softy on the paving stones. Sarah didn't even look where she was going.

_I know I could just wish for everything to work out, I could just wish for everyone to get along. Heck I could even wish for Jareth to love me. Shit, I brought folks back to life! What was I thinking! This power terrifies the heck outta me sometimes. How many wishes are going to backfire on me? Will I get in trouble for changing the future? N o one should have this kind of power, I know I'm not responsible enough to deal with wishing decisions. I'm just so afraid to interfere with the natural scheme of things. _

_And what about being ruler of the Labyrinth? Without Jareth? Could I stay? I know he cares for me? He called me "my love" in his dreams, but he's made absolutely no advances, and refused to consider marking me as his own. I guess I have friends here, but what would it be like without him? I would be miserable. I would be devastated. _

_I would…….Oh my God, I love the son-of-a-gun!! I honest to God love the guy. No what? How to you profess your love to a king? Do I just grab him and kiss him? Or is there some formal way the nobility do it? _

Lost in her reverie Sarah did not notice Jacent and Nidia transport themselves into her path. She stopped when she saw another pair of boots, and a shirt. She looked up quickly. Oberon growled at the pair.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. Hey, its you! What are you doing here, I thought I told you to knock next time?" Sarah stared accusatory at Jacent. Finally glancing at the woman who held to Jacent's arm.

Oberon crowed a little lower and growled a little louder. His bared his teeth.

"Obie, stop," Sarah told the dog, "Go lie down." She commanded. Oberon walked over to a shady area under a tree. Still softly growling, obviously not happy.

"My Dear Sarah, you didn't specify. I would have knocked were I entering the castle, but I am at the moment enjoying a nice stroll in a newly created garden. And what a beautiful garden may I say. It puts mine to shame." He was dressed in blacks, whites, and grays this time, and his long black hair was tied back with a red ribbon. The dangerous looking silver sword still hung at his waist.

"Very funny Jacent, you know what I meant." Sarah narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips in a disappointed expression.

"Oh and where are my manners, may I present the Lady Nidia. Lady Nidia, this is Sarah, _friend_ to his majesty." Jacent said with a smirk.

Sarah froze and stared. Nidia stood several inches taller than her, with jet black hair and a glowing porcelain face. Her delicate ears slightly pointed marking her as another darn fae. She wore a deep blue dress that seemed to sparkle metallic in the sunlight. Her blue eyes seemed crystal and her dark lashes made them stand out and seemed bigger like some sort of anime drawing. Sarah's heart began pounding as she started to see some similarities between her and this woman.

"Um, Hello." Sarah didn't know what to say to the woman who broke her friend's heart. _And was his former lover, don't forget that Sarah. She had a tinge of jealousy, man this chick was beautiful. _

Nidia looked Sarah over with distaste. Didn't this woman know was wearing man's clothing? She took in Sarah's leather jacket so much like the King's, and almost hissed at the sight of the crescent shaped pendant she could just see through the V neck opening of Sarah's poet's shirt. This plain woman could not hold a candle to her beauty. No one could.

Sarah continued. "To what do we owe this visit? Jareth has not yet fully recovered, but the healer has high hopes he will regain his health very soon. Did you wish to speak with him….I can go get him? Just wait here." Sarah went to turn around her heart still racing.

"There's no need." Jareth said slowly as he appeared with a gust of wind right behind her.

Jareth had felt Sarah's fright when Jacent and Nidia appeared through his pendant. Something was wrong. Sarah's pendant alerted him to her increase in heart rate. He steeled himself against the weakness he knew he would experience and transport himself directly behind Sarah.

Sarah jumped slightly, but was glad he was here. He must be stronger today than she thought!

"Good morning Jacent, Nidia, have you come to set the terms of our duel? Please come sit and we can discuss this then." Jareth said tightly and led them over to a quiet table and chairs surrounded by a section of the garden covered in blue roses. He held Sarah's hand while they walked and put it on his arm. She could feel him sway just a bit. A quick glance to his face showed a small sheen of sweat. _Oh no, he's made himself weak by transporting here!_

When they got to the table, Sarah was not sure if she should stay or go. She looked up at Jareth with an expression that asked "Well? Should I go?" Jareth held her gaze for a second and looked at a chair and back at her again. Well that answers that. Sarah pulled out the chair to sit, and Jareth was behind her to push it in.

Nidia stood behind her chair expected Jareth to pull it out for her. Jareth silently helped Sarah and sat down himself. Sarah did not miss Nidia's reaction of disdain, and accepted Jacent's help in sitting. Sarah wasn't sure was what going to happen. She was so nervous.

"So Sarah," Nidia broke the silence. "I absolutely adore your outfit. What look were you going for darling? Lion tamer, horse thief, or bull rider?" Nidia raised an eyebrow at Sarah daring her to lose her temper. Jacent looked at Sarah for her reaction; Jareth just rolled his eyes, closed them, and shook his head slightly.

Sarah looked at Nidia confused, blinked twice, and then burst out laughing. "Seriously?" She kept chuckling and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes starting to tear up. "I mean this really does happen! It's like I'm in the movies. Holy freaking cow, that's too funny." Sarah was starting to calm down now, but every time she caught sight of Nidia's face turning red, she lost it again_. I can't believe she thought that comment would work on me? What does she think I am 5 years old? You only see women behaving like this on TV shows and movies, and I can't believe this thousand year old fae thought it would work on me. Well at least I know she ain't as pretty as I thought. How in the world could Jareth fall for this piece of work?_

Jareth looked amused trying to hide a smile (he put on his most diplomatic face, but could not help the corners of his mouth from betraying him), Jacent just looked thoughtful. Sarah looked around at the empty table thinking Jareth should be a better "host" to these imbeciles and sent Mena a mental note, _"Hey Mena, we have some unwanted company out in the King's Garden, could you scrounge up some drinks and refreshments? I have had a very long morning, and it's turning out to be an even longer afternoon. I could use some lunch. Oh and bring napkin for me, I um, need to try and keep from laughing at this woman, she's too funny tying to intimidate me!" _

_She felt Mena smile and say. "Glad to see you smiling. I'll be right there."_

"Shall we get down to business then?" Jacent leaned forward. "I mean to challenge you at the High King's tournament grounds in two days just after dawn. I trust your normal strength will return by then. To which end we will fight to the death for the right of succession to rule the Labyrinth." Jacent looked intently at Jareth.

"You would fight to the death in front of our mother and father? Jacent have you no heart? Do you know what that would do to them? I know they stay out of our affairs but to witness their offspring in a battle to the death. No I cannot agree Jacent." Jareth said evenly, "I would prefer this done on an alternate "neutral" location......without an audience." He said the last words with force.

Sarah could not believe how calm everyone was.

"I recommend my father's kingdom." Nidia also leaned forward. "There is a large area they use for jousting." Nidia looked excited, and placed her hands folded on the table.

"The alternate location is acceptable to me, I chose sharp lance, jousting on horseback, and swords." Jacent smiled sweetly. Sarah remembered the look of Jacent's silver sword.

Jareth looked lost in thought. Mena came with a tray of sandwiches, which Jacent eyed suspiciously, "Learned some new tricks have you bother?" Jacent hadn't seen Jareth produce one crystal yet, how would his staff know they were here? He was certain Jareth was barely stong to transport here. Jacent poured himself some tea. Nidia looked up at Mena and gave her a nasty look. Mena just smiled courteously, gave a small curtsy and left.

"I have no more tricks than you do _brother_." The way Jareth said brother, you could tell it was a sour taste on his tongue.

"Very well, I agree to your terms, but have a few of my own." Jareth stated. "No matter the outcome, Sarah is to remain unharmed and un-harassed by you, and free to come and go in the Labyrinth as she pleases with no magical hindrance on her, her friends, or her faculties. And not one of my previous rulings or signed documents can be nullified or dismissed, and must be carried out to their purposes." Jareth looked serious.

Nidia tensed, but didn't say anything, still glaring at Sarah. _So his first thoughts are of her are they? My former lover has a new pet. Well I make no oaths not to harm her, she is after all a mortal. _

Jacent seemed pleased. "That is not completely unfair Jareth, after all, I wouldn't want the Labyrinth to fall into disarray before my rule. But the Lady Sarah here is not marked, what if she were to grant me that right? Then my presence around her would not be considered harassment." Jacent looked at Sarah like she was a juicy steak.

It was all Sarah could do to keep straight face and not say anything. She caught the look Jacent gave her. _You son-of-a-bitch. She got goosebumps. _She pretended indifference and picked up a sandwich and began to chew on it without actually tasting it. The unease in her stomach made enjoying food impossible.

"Nevertheless, I need your word, none of your spells will befall Sarah." Jareth said icily.

"Not without her consent of course." Jacent winked at her. Sarah felt dirty.

"Of course. Agreed?" Jareth agreed.

"Agreed." Jacent stood suddenly. "Come My Lady," He held a hand to Nidia, "I must inform your father of our plans, and decide what I'd like to wear for my coronation." Jacent looked to Sarah, "I'll see you in your dreams my lady." Sarah narrowed her eyes in anger.

Nidia gently placed her hand in Jacent's, looking back at the Goblin King for hints of jealousy. She saw none. _Sarah is a dead woman. _

They both disappeared.

Sarah jumped slightly when they disappeared and sat there waiting for Jareth to say something. She tried to calm her breathing. she took another sip of her tea.

Jareth sat in thought. _At least Sarah will be safe to rule if I fail, Jacent didn't think about his appointing a successor. He was always the brash one, to run out ahead without reading the fine print. Sarah hasn't said anything, what would she say if I asked her to wish Jacent to an oubliette for the rest of time. Could he kill his own brother for wanting his throne? No. Could he kill his own brother to protect Sarah? Yes._

_He looked back up at Sarah, she sat eating a sandwich just silently watching him. The wind blowing through her hair, her new pendant now rested outside of her shirt for the entire Labyrinth to see. She stayed quiet allowing him time to think. What woman does that? He's known no women who understood the value of silence. But this was the second time she had just been there for him, her presence just providing the comfort he needed. She was so beautiful to him it hurt. _

Jareth stood and went to give Sarah a hand up out of her seat. Sarah looked at him strangely. He didn't make moves to touch her often. Jacent seemed to have no problem touching her or Nidia.

She and Jareth slowly walked back into the throne room in silence, he placed her hand on his arm again. She said nothing but looked pleased.

Jareth approached the throne and went to sit down, he sighed. "I'll need to notify Umbar of events. He'll make sure there's no treachery." He looked at her. "I hesitate to ask you this Sarah, but anything you can do…" Jareth looked so defeated.

Sarah got defensive, "You……you want me to wish for something don't you? I …I can't wish you to be more powerful, the agreement was for your "normal" strength remember?" Sarah did not want to talk like this. It's like he was giving up already. She was getting upset that Jareth seemed to have no hope.

"Sarah, I am still weak, I have to be practicable, you yourself know the…..." Jareth protested. "I am just not sure if I…"

Sarah stopped him and her voice got louder, "Well I _am_ sure…you are gonna kick his butt one way or another. You're going to win Jareth, cause you can't leave me here by myself." She started pacing in front of Jareth; she ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

Hoggle and Mena both walked into the throne room just then. They saw a small confrontation going on between Sarah and Jareth and decided that now was not the time to ask Sarah or their King about another feast now that Jareth was up and about. The citizens want to know about the health of their king.

Jareth responded, "Sarah you have your friends here to help you….." Jareth smiled faintly, "…and you cannot refuse a direct order from your King." He bemused. Let he think about that, she now had a duty to protect the Labyrinth, and follow orders from its king. _Sarah had inadvertently given him power over her, by swearing allegiance to him as her king. _Sarah kept pacing looking at her feet.

_Sarah thought silently "I don't care about my friends being here you blithering idiot!! I want you!!.....Arrggggg, I just wish you knew how I felt for just one second!" _

Jareth got a pained look on his face and gasped. His eyes shot open wide. A rush of emotions swept through him; love, devotion, desire, fear, and frustration. He stared at Sarah in shock.

"I really think you should pick someone else…I never agreed…." Jareth made some sort of strangled noise, and she stopped pacing to look at him. She raced to his side, he stayed stock still, not moving, not breathing, but looking at her with wide eyes. "Jareth are you alright?!! What is it, what's happening?" Sarah grabbed Jareth's non-gloved hands feeling no response.

Hoggle rushed to the King's side with Sarah "Did that rat Jacent put a spell on im? Can you wish it away?", Mena ran to get the general.

Roughly 60 seconds later, Jareth blinked for the first time, and looked strangely at Sarah. Then down at his hands. Sarah didn't back up, she still held his hands tightly in hers. She searched his eyes waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. She was out of breath with worry for him.

"Yer Majesty, has ya been bespelled?" Hoggle stood next to Sarah with worry.

Jareth lept swiftly from his throne, grabbing Sarah behind her neck, and pulled her into a deep soul wrenching kiss. Sarah stood shocked for a moment not knowing what to do. She quickly resigned herself to the kiss and let absolutely all rational thought go out the window as she responded to his need with hers wrapping her arms around him and letting her fingers run through his silken hair. His tongue intertwined with hers in a rough and hot need to explore, to reassure and to pleasure. Sarah has never been kissed like this in her life. She wanted to feel every inch of this man. He put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him never breaking the kiss. She groaned as she felt his length press against her.

Hoggle chuckled and slowly backed away and closed the doors to the throne room, stopping Mena and Umbar in the hall with a smile and a nod of his head.

Sarah heard Hoggle's chuckle. She broke of the kiss. Jareth looked at her worried why she broke contact.

She smiled seductively, "Allow me." She closed her eyes and wished.

They re-appeared in Jareth's bedchambers at the foot of his bed. Jareth realized where they were, looked at Sarah in shock at what this might mean, and only wanted her more when he saw the look on her face.

* * *

Warning: Finally a bedroom scene worth the M rating …coming soon!


	11. Chapter 11: Revelation

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie Labyrinth or the Manga!

**Chapter 11: Revelation**

Jareth stood stunned, not sure hot to react. Sarah stood before him in her version of his Goblin King leathers. She stood tall and proud, looking him in the eyes with a small smile on her face, her blue eyes sparkling. His body ached to touch hers again. He stood like a statue, completely rigid. He swallowed hard.

Sarah gently reached for Jareth's hand and pulled him around to the side of the bed.

"Sarah….are you certain?" Jareth asked in a pained voice.

Sarah looked at Jareth calmly. _I may lose him in two days, I need this._

"I've never been more certain." Sarah smiled and touched his chest, "And you Jareth, are you certain you want me? You could say no." _There's a beautiful dim witted fae chick out there that still has her eyes on you, if your dumb enough to fall for her looks. _

"More then life." He breathed out roughly while closing his eyes, trying to relish her touch.

Sarah felt giddy with power, she chuckled. She stood on her toes, put her mouth on his neck in a kiss and asked him, "Do you fear me?" One hand pulled his shirt from his waistband, the other was burying itself in his silken hair.

"I'm terrified." Jareth moaned but still did not move. Sarah smiled again.

"Will you do as I say?" Sarah took an earlobe into her mouth biting gently, then kissing along his jaw.

Jareth's muscles stood out on his jaw. "Sarah, I……" Sarah's hand exploring his chest found one of his nipples. He had a sharp intake of breath, but he sill did not move. "We….we can't."

"I know, it's a lot to ask isn't it? Those questions sorta freak you out don't they? But it's no more then you asked me." Sarah said plainly. She began to undress him, pulling on the laces of his poet's shirt. "But I'll answer now what I could not back then. I do fear….I'm afraid I'll lose you." She pulled his shirt off. He let her. "I will do anything you say, just tell me what you want." Sarah kissed his chest. "And Jareth. I'm almost positive I love you, and I think you know that." Both her hands were caressing and teasing, moving over his body on concentric circles. Jareth's drew his breathe heavily, his chest rising and falling violently. His eyes stayed closed. Sarah shrugged off her leather jacket still running one hand over his now bare chest.

Jareth tilted his head back when Sarah's hand hit a sensitive spot between his thighs. His tight breeches left no guessing where he was getting sensitive.

"Sarah, I can't…" Jareth sucked in another breathe when Sarah removed her shirt. She wore a black lacy bra, the one he'd seen her in during his pseudo dream, and this time, she was also wearing his pendant. It looked perfect there, between the mounds of her breasts. "I can't guarantee I won't mark you. I…..I don't have the strength to stop myself. You would be bound to me." Sarah nodded.

"Hummm," She took off her boots, "Do you love me?" Sarah continued to disrobe.

"Sarah, I've loved you for years." Jareth chocked out. "But the duel. I can't risk your safety."

"Well maybe this will give you some incentive to win." She said pointedly, eyes sparkling with mischief. Sarah was clad only in her black bra and panties; her black glossy hair draped and fanned out over her back and shoulders. She stood in front of her King, and reached for him. "Mark me Jareth, I want to be yours. I think deep down I've always wanted to be yours."

"Sarah. You can't know what that means." Jareth was at the end of his strength, he could not resist touching her. Her hands on him felt so wonderful, warmth he'd been missing forever.

"Shut up and kiss me Goblin King, I am agreeing to marry you. That is, if you'll have me. I know I've been a noble for like a day, and it's a bit sudden, but we don't have the luxury of time now do we?" Sarah smiled and pulled him into another soul wrenching hot searing kiss. His hands came up and grabbed her behind the waist crushing her against him. He devoured her mouth with years of pent up passion and desperation. His heart elated at her declaration. _How could she want me? I'm so weak; I've never been so weak. She more noble than any fae I've ever met. _All he could think of was that she was his. She was his, and his alone. He wanted nothing more then to take her with a force that showed how desperate he was to be inside her, and mark to be sure she would never belong to another.

He reached down and pulled of his boots one handed, not allowing himself to lose contact with her luscious body. She tugged at his breeches now straining over his hard member. He helped her remove them, as he removed her black lacy underwear. Just the act of removing clothing from her was sending fire shooting through his core. His erection strained just looking at her.

Jareth stood before Sarah completely bare. The sight of him light a Greek god carved out of smooth marble. He had small strong lithe muscles over an athletic body. His moments seemed to have a cat-like grace about them. His hair fell in wisps ending just above the curve of his back. Sarah ached to touch him, to feel the curve there. If he felt awkward at this moment he never showed it. Sarah continued to stare hungrily at his body. Jareth broke the distance between them pushing his face down to Sarah'a taking another kiss by force.

He pushed Sarah gently onto the bed, continuing to kiss her very soul. Jareth straddled her hips laying himself over her showing his dominance. He stopped and took in her beauty. This was his Sarah, staring up at him, hands reaching for him.

She pushed him up slightly so she could reach his erection, and grabbed the length of him with one hand, stroking in a lazy rhythm. The other hand pulled him into another hot deep kiss, him on all fours over her, his tongue finding her soul. He leaned back, put his head back and let out a moan of pleasure. _He always knew his Sarah could bring a king to his knees. _Well Jareth could give as good as he got. He bent down and kissed her deeply, the pressure from his lips even harder now as his arousal was building. He took a breath, "Sarah my love, my beautiful adversary. I've waited so long for this."

His hands traveled down Sarah's body and ripped the bra in two. Sarah felt a sharp snap as the bra broke, and jumped a bit in surprise, but when Jareth's mouth found her nipples, there was no more thought. Her hands wove into his hair as she arched her back. "Adversary no longer, I'm yours to command my King."

Warmth began to pool in her depths. No one had ever gotten her this hot. Jareth bit a nipple and rolled it around with his tongue. She smelled of leather, of soap, and that unique scent only she had. Her skin like satin, tasted sweet, a taste he would never tire of. Sarah could only squirm at the sensations Jareth was producing. One of his hands slid to her folds finding her ready for him, her cream pooling over her thighs.

He slid a finger across her sensitive button and she gasped as a hand slid into her. "Are you sure my love, I won't be able to stop." He positioned himself over her.

Sarah looked at his pleading eyes waiting for her permission. "I uh…." His expression looked pained his body tensed. "I'd rather not conceive just now, I read that……is there something?" He smiled and relaxed. Closing his eyes and murmured something she couldn't quite make out.

"You will not conceive this day Sarah." Jareth said gently. Sarah nodded trusting him completely. Jareth angled himself over Sarah and strode her face to face. He kissed her with all the feelings he had for her, her hands coming around his broad shoulders her fingernails digging into his back to pull him closer, urging him to take her. She watched as he directed himself toward her entrance. _Oh I hope he's gentle, it's been a while, and he's huge, this may hurt a little!_

Without warning, Jareth's member slammed to the hilt into her causing a gasp of both pain and delight from Sarah. She tensed until her body adapted to his size. He was larger than she thought, her last time had been a mistake, and was nothing like this. Jareth held still for dear life, afraid he had hurt her if he moved again. Sarah pulled him into her to continue his rhythm , she moved her hips trying to take in more of him frustrated at his slow gentle pace. "Please Jareth, take me, I'm not going to break." She pleaded. Jareth remembered. _Yes I recall, my little fighter. _

With a growl, Jareth increased the violence of his thrusts, coming in faster and harder, his muscles rippling over his skin. Sarah grew even hotter feeling the strength she knew was just below the surface of those arms pulling her onto him. "Oh God yes!" Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist. She wanted nothing more then him to be completely inside her, to lose himself in her depths.

The warm heat pulsing though Jareth's core causing tightness in his balls was sweet ecstasy, he was coming close to losing control. He wanted to give her everything he had, his very life force. He burned for release, knowing they were both near climax. His tongue moved over her lips murmuring things in a language she could not understand, down her jaw line, and over her collarbone, and back to her lips. His hands cupping her perfect mounds and squeezing them in an iron grip. He would rather have taken his time to make her wild with need, to tease her to the point where she'd be begging him for release, but that would have to be later. Right now there is only need. Their need to be one.

His strong thrusts moved Sarah back and forth several inches on the bed; her nails scratching groves in his back, her breasts bouncing with his movements, her legs pulling her more and more into him. She arched her back and more low lustful moans escaped her lips, causing Jareth's eyes to close just listening to the sounds he was causing to come from her. A small grin formed on his face has he continued to drive himself into Sarah with a possessive need to show her how he felt. That he too felt the same love, anger, pain, desperation and frustration of their situation.

She held onto his hair, his neck, feeling the hardness of his body responding to the need in hers. She felt her release just out of reach. Jareth broke off a kiss and buried his face in her hair and gave one violent shove thrusting balls deep into her. "I love you Sarah." Sarah grabbed Jareth's hair in a clenched fist and cried out in ecstasy just as Jareth bit her neck, his sharp canines puncturing her delicate flesh, and cried out his own release collapsing against her.

As Sarah felt the waves of pleasure come in both hot and icy cold pulses, she felt Jareth suckling at her neck, licking away the last of her blood and her wound. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was like being drunk. The slight sting of the wound at her neck and the warmth of his tongue made her want to shiver and snuggle closer to him as the room spinned around slightly. She turned to face him. He looked slightly drunk as well, completely drained, and utterly content. His eyes were half closed and an odd smile on his face as he held her tightly.

Sarah smiled, "Wow! Is it always like that?" She felt a little giddy herself.

"I've never marked another before, I wasn't sure I was capable." Jareth's breathing started to slow. He moved to her side and pulled her against him, both facing each other on the pillows. His hands were still touching her, moving slowly over her face, her shoulders and down the line of her hips. _Gods he loved her curves. _"I've dreamed about this for so long. My Sarah, my Queen," he swallowed, his throat dry from gasping, "How you've turned my world upside down….. again."

Sarah smiled and stretched, "Right back at ya there gorgeous." She touched his face and kissed his neck gently. Jareth stoked her hair absently. "Sorry I kinda forced your hand in this, I think I made another wish again without knowing it."

"Really my love, well what did you wish for?" Jareth kissed her nose.

"That you would know how I felt for one second." Sarah looked at him guiltily but still happy.

"Sarah my love, now I will know how you fell forever, through this marking. I will know your feelings, and I will know your heart, as you will feel mine." Jareth took one of her hands and held it to his heart. He got a sad worried expression on his face.

"Sounds perfect." Sarah said softly. He kissed her shoulder and pulled bed covers over them.

"And Sarah" Jareth whispered. "I would be honored for you to be my wife. I'd given up hope I would find a perfect queen for my Labyrinth, for I know it is not a glamorous life I can offer to a Lady. But you, you're, Sarah you have a life aboveground, a home, to give that up….."

Sarah silenced Jareth with a kiss. "I did not make this decision lightly Jareth. I've thought about all those things. I love the Labyrinth, and I love you. I choose you." Jareth sighed still worried.

Sarah smiled devilishly, "Or do you still need convincing?"

Her hands snaked under the covers to find what she was looking for. Jareth groaned when her fingertips found him, already starting to harden again.

"Gods you're insatiable woman." Jareth grabbed her into a kiss when her hands closed down on his growing erection, fire spreading through his veins again.

Sarah smiled into his mouth, "Well it's a good thing you're _up_ to my expectations." She kissed him quick and hard on the mouth, and then started trailing kisses along his chest in slow hot wet teases. Her hands continued to tease his erection, she moved lower with her kisses.

Jareth closed his eyes in enjoyment, and clenched every muscle in his body at the sweet feeling as her mouth overtook his length. His very core tightened with the need for release, he grew even harder, if that was possible. "You're playing a dangerous game my love." He got out through clenched teeth. She hit a sensitive spot, trailing her tongue over his soft skin but hard member. He moaned and started to pump his hips into her mouth. "Sarah…."

"Yes your Majesty?" Sarah asked innocently looking up at him through her dark lashes. Her face still flushed. She licked his tip. He gasped again.

"Finish me my Queen." Jareth pleaded, reaching for her.

"With pleasure." Sarah pulled herself on top of him, and slid down his body with the feeling of delight as she impaled herself onto his rock hard erection. Her hands on his shoulders she moved herself up and down his body while he cupped her breasts guiding her. She had a look of fierce possession as she dominated his body with her own, staking her claim, and taking everything he could give her. Sarah's pendant bounced on her breasts as sweat rolled down her chest.

Jareth's hands went to her hips, he was so close. She started rolling her hips harder and faster now. She bent down to kiss him possessively. _You will never leave me…you hear me? You can't, I won't let you. _She gasped and held her breath as another climax hit her, she thrust several more times before screaming "Yes, yes, oh God Jareth, yes." He felt her inner muscles throbbing over him in their vice grip, and it was more than he could take. He arched his back during her cry and let her take him in her last violent thrusts; he came with a growl of her name on his lips.

He could no longer move, could no longer think; only hold her in his arms. She moved to his side, their breathing became even. He was asleep before she pulled the covers back over them.

* * *

Sarah woke around midnight, intertwined in Jareth's arms. She extricated herself from the tangle of sheets and arms, and put on a black silk robe. She had slept past dinner and was now starving. She looked back, Jareth didn't even stir. He must be exhausted. She smiled. _"Well he certainly worked up an appetite in me."_

She went down to the kitchens and stopped at the barely opened door. Mena was speaking with the Ms. Clodish and Hoggle at a small table, general Umbar was lounging on an opposite wall, looking intently at Mena in her blue stained servant's dress Sarah found her in the first day in the Labyrinth. Sarah raised an eyebrow; she could tell Umbar's gaze held interest for Mena. _Hummmm. I wish Mena had some nicer clothes..…then she'd really get his attention. _

A soft pop and Mena was wearing a heavy woven cotton burgundy dress with soft leather boots. Her hair held half up with an ornate carved wooden clip, the rest falling in curls over her shoulders. She yelped. General Umbar looked amused. Clodish just rolled her eyes.

Sarah quickly stepped inside realizing what she'd done….again. "Sorry, sorry, It was me….I'm still new to this magic thing. I didn't mean to, it was an accident." She held out her hands trying to keep Mena from jumping out of her seat. Sarah rushed to her side.

"A beautiful accident." Umbar whispered.

Mena tried to calm down, "It's alright my Lady, I was just surprised is all…." Mena gasped. "Your Majesty!" She kneeled down on one knee towards Sarah.

Sarah looked behind her in confusion wondering if Jareth had come in. When she looked at Umbar, he too got down on one knee. "Your Majesty." He was grinning. Hoggle kneeled as well, but did not say anything.

"Ok, why do I get the feeling that you guys know more than you should." Sarah was turning red blushing.

"Um, Your Majesty…..your neck." Mena pointed. Sarah touched the spot where Jareth had bitten her. There were no raised marks, and it didn't hurt. It was only a small wound wasn't it? She looked for a mirror and found one in a hallway just outside the kitchen doors.

Sarah looked in wonder at what looked like a diamond was imbedded in her skin where Jareth had marked her. There was a spot the size of a penny that seemed to reflect the light, like a prism. She could not feel it, but it was very visible. Weird.

"Well…I guess that's no secret, there goes my reputation. But you guys don't have to call me you're majesty. I mean, it feels weird." Sarah was looking at her friends who were still staring at her neck. "And quit staring! I feel like I'm on display." Sarah shooed them away.

Clodish called out over them. "Lady Sarah you want something to eat?" Sarah chuckled.

"I'm starving." Sarah pulled up a chair, and everyone sat down again.

Sarah, Mena, Umbar, and Hoggle sat at the table while Clodish made them something to eat, and she started telling them what had happened in the garden, her thoughts of that ridiculous woman Nidia, and plans for the duel.

* * *

Jareth woke to find Sarah gone, his heart clenched at her absence, the fireplace crackled. He pulled on a pair of soft cotton pants, and a robe. He created a crystal with no effort; his strength was somehow completely restored. He found her in the kitchens; he transported himself just outside the door.

His Sarah was chatting with Umbar, Mena, Ms. Clodish, and Hoggle. Sarah said something and Umbar let out a bellow and ended with a chuckle. Hoggle shook his head and Mena covered her mouth in an astonished giggle. Jareth smiled at the moment, it was so serene watching his future queen at home in his kitchens in a midnight chat with his closest companions.

"Sarah, my love, you didn't divulge any of my secrets did you." Jareth smiled and entered the kitchens. Sarah jumped slightly and smiled at him, tilting her head for him to join her side. She pushed out a chair for him with her foot.

"Not all of them." Sarah smiled sweetly up at him; he bent down and kissed her lips gently before taking a seat next to her at the table. Clodish put a warm muffin and a hot mug of tea in front of him. "I was just telling everyone about our guests in the gardens this afternoon and of course about the duel." Jareth tore a piece off the muffin, and sat back chewing.

"Her majesty also told us you have but a day to prepare." Umbar said not happy.

Jareth stilled and stared at Umbar. _Her Majesty?_ He smiled in realization. _Oh Gods he loved the sound of that. _

"I'm sorry old friend, it cannot be helped, but I do not intend to lose." Jareth said self assuredly. Sarah smiled and put her hand on Jareth's leg. Umbar snorted. "My magic is now completely restored. I have a plan, but I will need help from all of you."

Mena looked shocked. It was very unlike the King to ask for help from others. Umbar only smiled deviously. "What did you have in mind sire?"


	12. Chapter 12: Love & Jealousy in The Air

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**Chapter 12: Love (and Jealousy) In The Air**

Nidia had seen the anger Jareth barely kept hidden at there intrusion in his gardens, but also noticed his possessive glances and gestures to that mortal tart. She could not believe her Jareth could be swayed by someone who dressed that way. I mean really, she wasn't refined enough. That girl had no power, no presence, and had an innocence to her that she knew did not suit Jareth's taste. Jareth hungered for an equal, one who could rule, and one who could dominate, him, as well as his subjects.

As she and Jacent transported back to his lair, she went straight to her rooms to lament what had transpired. Jareth seems to have a fondness for his mortal, well let's see how he likes having his "little pet" removed from him. She uncovered a silver athemae or dagger she had taken from Jacent and hidden in an armoire drawer. "So he offers me his heart instead of the crown…..he took what I wanted, I'll take what he wants." She smiled. "Mortals are so prone to weakness, and the poor things aren't very long lived. And she had the audacity to laugh at me? She will pay with blood for what Jareth took from me."

Nidia hid the dagger in a concealed pocket in the folds of her skirt and summoned a servant. A blonde haired blue eyed young fae man came in and bowed, his face shown he was terrified of his mistress.

"I need to get a message to my father. I need his practice yards for a duel in two days. Tell him nothing else." The servant bowed again and left hastily.

Nidia went to her bathing room, took a long whip off the wall. It had the ends of the leather strips dipped in glass. She turned to stare hungrily at the 20 year old fae servant boy tied naked and bleeding in her roman style bathtub. He too was blonde haired and blue eyed. Not the mismatched eyes she'd like them to be, but close enough.

"Now…..where were we." She whispered into his ear. Tears were falling slowly down the young man's face. New and old scars marred his back. He'd long since given up trying to struggle.

* * *

Jacent paced his study. Things were falling into place. Jareth may have figured out how to restore his Labyrinth, and may have severed the spell Jacent had placed to leach his powers, but he'd not missed the fact that Jareth was as weak as a kitten, and leaned on the human girl for support. By this time tomorrow he'd have the combined powers of Oberon, Jareth and his own. No one would be a match for him. He surmised Jareth was honor bound to do what he could to keep the Labyrinth in tact, and would have to agree to the duel. His brother was so predictable. That will be his downfall. Jacent smiled.

The meeting had gone better than expected. He wondered though, why would a former runner be helping his brother? He knew of a legend of the one girl who beat the Labyrinth, but she went back aboveground with her prize. A human like that would not make the same mistake twice, and runner who lost would not stay around the Underground to do the king a favor, when they can leave and go back above?

Then where in the Underground did he get the enticing female? She would be his once he won. He would enjoy breaking her. Perhaps Jareth has thought twice about mother's deal? Jacent grinned again.

Mother would never accept a non-noble "human" breeding machine for our brother. Jacent looked at the scrying pool on a side table thoughtfully. Jareth may have agreed to this duel a little too quickly for his liking, what is he thinking? I also think our little human needs another gentle push to show her whom she should be allied with. He chuckled at the thought of what he would do to her this time. He continued to pace his study, planning his next nightly assault on Sarah.

Jacent then went to the armory to check on his "iron tipped" lance, and sword. He touched a pinky finger to the sword tip. He heard his skin sizzle from the contact with the iron. "Did you expect me to play fair my dear brother?"

* * *

Sarah listened to Jareth warn everyone not to let on his strength or powers had returned, and to, under no circumstances, let on that he and Sarah had bonded.

Sarah looked at her lover as he explained his plans, her chest got tight and she thought to herself. '_I am so terrified of how much I love him, I wonder if he knows how long I've wanted to call to him?'_

Something broke her out of her reverie. Jareth had stopped talking to the others and was looking at her strangely. He smiled and she squeezed his hands. '_I do now my love._' Sarah's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose.

Sarah thought again, '_Are you actually hearing me?_'

Jareth looked at her and cocked his head, '_Maybe_.' He smiled. Mena looked confused at the sudden stop in conversation. Ms. Clodish only chuckled and shook her head. Hoggle looked down and shook his head as well.

'_Oh this is so not fair!_' Sarah's eyes narrowed in mock anger hiding a smile.

'_Now I know I am most definitely hearing you_' Jareth mentally chucked.

'_This will take some getting used to._' Sarah frowned.

Jareth saw the scowl, '_We'll just have to learn how to give each other privacy, but I'll admit. I liked what I heard._'

Sarah glared at Jareth again, but with a slight smile.

"You two should get back to bed. It's getting late and I've got a full castle to feed." Ms. Clodish made a shooing motion and practically pushed the couple out the door.

Not before Sarah wished for Mena's bedroom to match her new wardrobe. Sarah winked at Mena before Jareth led her out of the kitchen with a gentle push to the small of her back and then wrapping his arm about her waist. She sighed at the pleasant feeling of the warmth of his arm.

Once they were out Clodish looked at the three others at the table. "Well, you all have your work cut out for ya. I suggest you all git to it." Hoggle rolled his eyes and waved his hand and ambled out an opposite door muttering something about rudeness. Ms. Clodish went to cleaning up from the group's midnight snack.

Mena nodded and went to stand. Umbar was suddenly there pulling her chair out for her. Mena was not used to such a long, heavy, and extravagant dress that Sarah had magically put her in, so it took her a minute to get from behind the chair.

"Um, thank you General." Mena said softly looking down with a slight blush.

"It's Nathan." Umbar said gently as if not to scare her.

Mena's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. Umbar caught the rise and fall of her chest, the dress revealing a bit more cleavage than she normally did. "Nathan." She found the name felt wonderful on her tongue. She looked into the tall man's green eyes. She took in his short cut red hair falling in soft waves over his pointed ears, and wondered what it felt like. Would that beard tickle on her skin or would it feel rough. _Not here, not now…I have my duty. _

"I wonder Miss Mena, would you care to take a few self defense classes with me?" Umbar asked hesitantly, not wanting to scare her. He knew that most would be intimidated by this request and his size. "Since you will be in the presence of Lady Sarah, should you not be able to come to her defense in a time of need?"

Mena's breath caught once again. "I…I'm not sure it is proper. I will have to ask the Lady for permission." Nathan smiled gently knowing Sarah would think it a great idea.

"Yes please do ask Mena. I will look forward to teaching you how to _move_ your body to your advantage." Umbar said slowly and a little bit seductively, and gestured with his arm, "Allow me to walk you to your room."

Mena did not trust herself to speak, so she nodded and took the arm he offered. Why had she not seen him this way before? They'd passed in the halls for years, and nodded to each other in recognition, but not once really spoke. Mena was lost in thought.

The musky scent of him mixed with the smell of his leather pants filled her nostrils. She felt herself breathe him in with a deep breath. Umbar noticed her brooding look as they walked and knew he needed to be clear with his intentions. She would not respond to subtlety.

At her door he stopped, turned to her, and took a breath. "I admire you your courage and sense of duty thus far to help Lady Sarah. She and our King are fortunate you were here. I am grateful to know so lovely a woman whom the King and future Queen trusts to be in their confidence. I ….I ah, wish to know you better Miss Mena." Umbar was not accomplished in the wooing of women, and he was positive flowers and gifts would not impress this small and lithe elf before him. He'd had women before, warrior women, and more experienced women, but he'd never actually courted one.

Mena looked at him thoughtfully, "General….um Nathan. I would be honored to know you better as well. But I think it best we wait until after the duel to…to….well, get better acquainted." She thought she sounded determined, but was not sure if she pulled it off. She was now more terrified of this strong man than she had ever been before, but not because of his station, or what he could do to her physically, but because of the effect he was having on her.

Umbar smiled. "Until then my Lady." He gently held her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers as he'd seen his other men do. He had not performed the gesture before, but the look of heat that went to Mena's face and her eyes as he kissed her hand was well worth it. Umbar purred silently to himself as Mena closed the door to her room.

* * *

Mena lay against the inside of her door to her room thanking the God's that he hadn't kissed her on the mouth. She would never have been able to close that door!

She took one step into her and gasped. "_Oh Lady Sarah!_"

"_You're welcome_." She heard in her head.

* * *

Sarah and Jareth held hands walking back to Jareth's bedchambers. Jareth still could not believe she was going with him willingly. This powerful headstrong girl was his!

"Jareth?" Sarah said softly.

"Yes precious." Jareth smiled and squeezed her hand.

"When this is all over, can we have a real wedding? My father would want to give me away. And Toby needs to know…." Sarah broke off her sentence.

"My darling, we are going to have the biggest wedding the Underground has ever seen. Assuming we can fit them in the ballroom." Her request made his heart leap.

He guided her into the bedroom and into the massive bed, shooing Oberon off of the covers.

"And I can visit every once in a while though right?" Sarah was suddenly aware that she couldn't just pick up the phone and call her family.

Jareth chuckled, "You could probably call a portal easier than I could, Sarah. But we can look in on them anytime." He smiled and produced a crystal showing a 15-year old Toby laughing playing video games. Her Step-mother Karen cleaned the kitchen while her husband Robert typed away on a computer in a nearby office.

"Hey its daylight there!" Sarah watched the scene, amused while she shrugged off her robe for bed.

"Time moves differently here Sarah. You've not been gone long." Jareth banished the crystal and removed his robe as well. He put a hand to her neck brushing his fingers against the crystal mark with a proud and intrigued look on his face. Sarah shivered and leaned into his warm muscled body as he enveloped her with his arms.

"Hummm I'll have to remember that." Sarah purred into his chest and they climbed into bed. Jareth wrapped himself around her in a cocoon. "Hey I still need to breathe ya know?" Jareth loosened his grip on her. They lay there silent for a moment.

"So tell me where that waterfall is? I think it may just be a nice honeymoon spot." Jareth smile knowingly in the dark.

"It's in my father's kingdom, outside the Labyrinth." He stroked her hair absently. "I had often dreamed of taking you there. Apparently I was projecting the dream without knowing it."

Sarah snuggled closer to him, "We project away, it was hot, and I'll hold you to that promise."

They fell to sleep with Jareth stroking her hair, and the weight of her head and arms on his chest. It was the end of a very long day.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to the dark room and the feeling of kisses being laid over her neck. She was naked. She smiled and put her hands to work as well; pulling the lithe man closer to her. His arms cupped her breast kneading and squeezing them with more violence then tenderness, but she didn't care. She was starting to get very aroused as she felt his teeth rake her collar bone on the unmarked side of her neck. She gasped and arched her back, pulling his mouth to hers in a violent kiss. His hands traveled down her body to part the folds of her legs. She was warm wet heat ready for him. His hands teased her folds until he had her gasping. His kisses grew more violent as he grabbed a fist full off her hair to dictate the angle of her head during the kiss. Sarah was surprise at the sudden pain, but a part of her purred in satisfaction at the violent need of her Jareth was displaying. Sarah moaned into his mouth.

He grabbed both of her arms and held them above her head with one of his hands, his grip impossibly strong. Something in the way he did this seemed to nag at Sarah. He grasped her throat with his other hand roughly and started to squeeze. Sarah was starting to get alarmed. He she wrongfully trusted a man she only knew for a few days. She had felt the "real" Jareth hadn't she? The king with honor and integrity, not this naked violence.

His knees came up Sarah's legs to pry them open to be ready for him. Sarah refused to budge, "Jareth….please stop. This doesn't feel right." She tried to break her hands free of his grip, he held her hands tighter, her wrists almost bruising, his knees more insistent in pushing her legs open for him. Sarah's mind froze in fear at what was about to happen. What had she done? What he she fallen in love with? Did she make a mistake? She closed her eyes tightly and prepared a wish in her head.

She stopped fighting and held her breath. Could she wish him away? Should she just wish him off her? He took her stillness as a sign of defeat and let out a triumphant guttural sound. Sarah froze. That sound did not come from Jareth. "_I wish this room was bathed in light!_"

Instantly the room was lit with torches and the fireplace burst to light. She gazed up at a naked Jacent. His shiny black hair falling over her body, his cruel icy blue eyes in a surprised smirk. "My bother chose well, you are delicious. Has he taught you some new tricks?" He bent to nip her neck, his erection still probing for entrance. "Perhaps I seduced the wrong lover." Sarah screamed. "Jareth!!!"

Something shimmered in the room and an enraged Jareth appeared at the bedside. He grabbed the image of Jacent by the neck, pulled him off Sarah, and said something in a language Sarah did not recognize. The image of Jacent in his hands disappeared. Jareth was breathing hard and trembling with icy hot rage, not moving until he controlled himself. Only years of being king told him to leave this fight for the duel, and to refrain from following his kin to his lair and slaying him on the spot. His brain finally told him that may be exactly was Jacent wanted; to get him in a weakened, rage induced, unthinking state losing his advantage of having the home ground.

He'd never been so close to losing his sanity. His Sarah was in danger. His Sarah was being threatened. Only through the marking had he been able to hear her scream in her dream. Jacent had not counted on that. Jareth stood shaking with fury trying to control his breathing so as not to scare Sarah furhter.

Sarah sat up and put her head in her hands and cried. Jareth seemed to have come out of his berserker state. He blinked and went to her. As soon as his hands touched her, the dream abruptly ended and Sarah was curled up back in his arms in Jareth's bedchambers.

"Oh Sarah my love, I should have known. I should have protected your dreams. After your nightmare last night I should have know Jacent was behind it." Sarah could feel Jareth's tremendous guilt through their mental link, she could also feel his unwavering love, and intense hatred for his brother. Sarah held onto him for dear life. She went from crying, to shaking, to relentless hatred. "Shusssshh, it was only a dream, he will never get his hands on you." Jareth muttered promises into her ear, but what she heard in her head was something she thought was not meant for her ears. '_For this I will kill him._'

Sarah finally cried herself to sleep with a wish on her mind. "_Jacent will never have power over me again, mental or physical!_" She tried to keep her thoughts off of what "might" have happened. Jareth kept telling her over and over that it was not real, but Sarah knew it might as well have been.

* * *

Jacent's mind awakened in his room, weakened by the sheer force it too to brake into her mind with his glamour. She was stronger than most mortals, which had him even more intrigued. How had she contacted Jareth? He'd spoken spells to keep her from moving or crying out in her sleep. His eyebrows centered in thought.

He frowned deeper when he remembered what Jareth had said. "You have broken the Fae Law of Escheat, and the "Right to Dream" as it is forbidden to give direct instruction or to infuse a human with raw Glamour. Heed my promise, you will be punished my brother."

He mused how Jareth seemed to have his full strength back, which was unfortunate. He planned on But, how can Jareth invoke that Law when he himself skirts the boundaries of it constantly? The council would never punish him, not when Jareth has a mortal living with him, and he knows Jareth has been in her dreams before. He felt the residual traces of Jareth's magic in them.

Jacent knew Sarah's distress from his dream would weaken Jareth, but he didn't count on his own body's response to hers. He'll rid himself of Nidia once Jareth is destroyed, and have himself a new toy. One who he will enjoy breaking in.

* * *

Jareth paced his room and went out onto the balcony, he leaped into the night air in his owl form; the first time since he met Sarah that he had been able to transform. Oh, how he missed the freedom of flight! He brooded over the fact that he had failed to protect his mate, his marked chosen. He'd be so complacent, thinking the threat was gone as long as he had her in his arms.

He would have to distance himself from her, at least until after the duel. No one could know his true feelings for her. He swung low in the night air, looking down at "his" gardens. He knew she would have to stay aloof from her in public, spreading the rumor she was to be used as a vassal for an heir. How would his proud Sarah react? Would she understand? She's understood so much thus far.

One thing was for sure. The fae laws were horribly broken; this was no longer about a feud between him and his brother. Charges should be brought against Jacent among the fae council. But should he put Sarah through fae court having to relive that dream in front of dozens of judges and a population of nobles? He could he shame her like that? He knew it was a glamour and not actually Jacent's body, but his consciousness. However the thought of even an iota of Jacent's being touching Sarah was turning his face read with hatred and fierce protectiveness.

The council would have to be notified, Sarah is strong enough, but would court be called in time for the duel? With the immortality of the fae, nothing is done with haste.

Dawn was approaching. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. One day until the duel. There was much to be done.


	13. Chapter 13: Wrath

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**PS guys, I know Queen of the Fae is supposed to be Titania in Shakespeare's Play, but I liked Tatiana spelling and pronunciation better!**

**Chapter 13: Wrath **

Oberon High King of the Fae was sitting in his study looking over the latest numbers on the fall harvest when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." Oberon was unused to being disturbed. This was one of the few times during his day he was alone with no distractions, the foremost being his wife.

"Excuse me your Highness, Prince Jareth, the Goblin King, is requesting an audience with you." Jenner, the king's most trusted advisor gave him a look which said, "You ….and your wife…may want to hear this."

"Thank you Jenner, please show him in, and send for Tatiana to join us." Oberon put away the numerous reports on his desk. Wondering what Jareth wanted. He hadn't seen his son since Jacent got it in his mind to try and steal the Goblin Kingdom and Jareth had come to ask for his help. Was he too hard on the boy? Jareth looked exhausted the last time he'd spoken with him, but his first born and future High King should have been able to handle anything. He should have looked in on both children in the scrying pool before now.

Jareth walked in every bit the royal he was born. He was dressed in a burgundy velvet doublet with a cream silk cravat. A navy blue decorative shoulder cape billowed behind him. His long dark breaches ended in shiny black boots which came to just above his knees. Jareth absently tugged on his gloves while his father scrutinized his wardrobe. Silver and gold buttons aligned his coat and matched the silver and gold of his pendant denoting his station easily seen as it was strung over the jacket in a prominent position. Oberon sat back surveying his eldest.

"Jareth, you look well." He did not miss the air of confidence and serious demeanor his son was displaying. "What news brings you to the Castle of Dreams?" Oberon sensed his wife was just outside the door. "Enter my bride, and hear news of your son."

Tatiana hesitated for a moment and came into Oberon's study. The jewels on her elaborate blue and silver gown sent gentle tin-like bell sounds into the air. Jareth remained standing and turned to his mother. Her eyes widened seen Jareth in unusual finery and bent to kiss him on the cheek. "Hello my son. You look….." she paused not having seen that particular look in Jareth's eyes for quite some time. "Determined, and focused. What has happened?"

Jareth led his mother to a leather chair.

"I have come to warn you I will seek Justice for a fae which has broken the Law of Escheat, the "Right to Dream" as it is forbidden for any fae to give direct instruction or to infuse a human with raw Glamour. As is custom, I am giving notice that it is to be your son Jacent for which stands the accused." Jareth said his piece formally and without emotion.

Oberon's face went stony, "Jareth, you had better start from the beginning. Jacent may not play buy the book, but he would certainly not break a Law of Escheat. You are on dangerous ground m'boy, and I suggest you see reason before bringing charges of this magnitude."

"Jacent had forced my hand to seek out a former human runner of the Labyrinth and beg her help." Oberon's eyebrow shot up and he inclined his head. "This lady had captured the Labyrinth's fondness and as such was awarded underground magic. As a favor to the Labyrinth, this lady had agreed to travel back to the Underground, become a citizen of the Goblin Kingdom, and worked until now to help me restore it to its former glory. We have succeeded in the restoration of the Goblin Kingdom as well as the Labyrinth, with that my power is now fully restored." Jareth said curtly without blinking. But his eyes betrayed his thoughts with his next words.

"This woman is staying as a guest in my castle, and as such she is under my protection. Jacent has invaded her dreams and brought her to a scene of seduction and rape. She is an innocent human woman who is under my care; and I can not overlook the blatant attempt to attack me through her. I am bringing charges against Jacent with the Fae Council this morning and I will ask the Fae Council that the trial be this afternoon. The woman in question will testify to the nature of this dream and how it has affected her." Jareth said sternly.

Tatiana rested her hand on Jareth's arm. "Jareth dear, these allegations are serious. If Jacent did this, perhaps it was with her permission. Human women do tend to find members of our family seductive." She cast a sideways glance at Oberon, who had been known to dally in the arms of human women.

"No mother, this was no mistake." Jareth kept his eyes on Oberon, wrath and concealed rage showing behind the young Fae's eyes. "Jacent has crossed the line and must face consequences."

"We will settle this here and now, I will speak with him, there is no need to go to the Fae Council." Oberon pressed.

"No father, that time has come and passed. Jacent will pay for his crimes and for what he's done to this woman." Jareth's look to Oberon was a challenge. He would not back down. Oberon was inwardly amused; he had not seen such passionate determination in his son in centuries.

"What is this woman's name?" Oberon asked.

"Sarah." Jareth slightly hissed.

Oberon understood in a heartbeat. "The Sarah?" He questioned.

"The very same. Obviously the Labyrinth was taken with her when she was able to solve the puzzle and win back her sibling as no other human had before her."

"Hummmm, and you said she is willing to testify?" Tatiana finally spoke up, fearing for her youngest.

"She is." Jareth's eyes were stony as he replied, but Tatiana saw regret behind them as well.

"Well then, it seems you have made up your mind. You'll forgive me if I check on some facts in this matter?" Oberon pushed away from his desk and stood.

"Of course, Your Highness." Jareth bowed formally to his father.

Oberon held his breath out of shock; Jareth had never been one to stand on formality. He knew his son was deadly serious. But his heart burst with pride at his son's regal countenance. This version of Jareth had purpose in his eyes, not playful boredom or brooding melancholy which was normally in his eyes.

Tatiana was speechless with Jareth's bow of reverence, throughout this whole meeting, her son was every bit the King she knew he could be. He had never before shown his royal upbringing, or any serious responsibility for his station before. That's why they had given him the unpredictable, powerful, and sometimes volatile Goblin Kingdom. His only talent, the only thing he cared about back then, was caring for children. He could never rule over other fae, mingle with those at court, or be counted on to take pride in his kingdom; the Labyrinth seemed to be just as unruly as their son. To them, it was a perfect match.

But this is not the same man that casually kicked around Goblins, toyed with the human runners, never stood on formality, avoided courtly functions, and dressed below his station. This was someone not to be trifled with….this was a King in name and in truth.

Tatiana suddenly knew that the duchess of Lenay would never be a match for this man. Only one Fae woman she knew could match this Jareth in a battle of wits. Nidia. And her spies told her Nidia was currently enamored of Jacent. She wondered if Jareth knew.

Jareth finished his bow, and gave a final cold nod to both his mother and father. He vanished in a rain of silver glitter and dust.

"Jenner!" Oberon bellowed. The servant stepped in quickly.

"Get me all the information you can on Sarah, the human who bested the Labyrinth." Jareth's wrath on her being affected by a dream seems to be more then it should be for a human "under his care and protection". This version of Jareth was also not the mentally and physically exhausted and almost defeated Jareth that came to him for help to stop his brother.

He regretted how Jacent underhandedly stole power from him, but silently praised his ingenuity and stealth. His youngest was definitely a clever lad. But the oldest should have had the ability to stop him. Jareth must see that to be a High King, one must prove their strength. Jareth had so much potential to be High King, but he'd not seen hide nor hair of that potential until this very moment. Why did Jareth's shining moment have to involve the Fae council and his youngest? It seemed the Fates have something planned. They always have something planned. He sighed.

"Right away your majesty." Janner turned around to leave.

"And Jenner, get my scrying pool, Jacent has been busy again. It's past time I observed his activities. I also need the head of the Fae Council in my study immediately." Jenner nodded, wondering if the rumors of Sarah's return and the restoration of the Goblin Kingdom were indeed true.

* * *

Sarah awoke alone in Jareth's opulent bed. She felt rather numb after recalling last night's events. She shivered and put her arms around herself. _Would Jareth ever touch her again? She felt so dirty. Would he ever look at her the same way again?_

She lay back on the pillows and sighed. Oberon looked up from his slumber beside the bed on a furry rug beside the fireplace. His ears perked at her sigh. He placed his paws on the side of her bed and licked her neck like she was made of candy. Sarah laughed and giggled, playing with the big fuzzy dog.

This was how the Goblin King found her when he transported himself to his bedchambers from his parent's visit at the Castle of Dreams and the office of the Fae court.

Jareth watched them for a few seconds, a slight smile on his face. _My Sarah is still the strongest woman I have ever known. She is most definitely a Queen. _

'_Glad you think so.'_ Sarah smirked and gave a sideways glance over at her bonded. Jareth sat on the bed forgetting for the moment that he should be shielding his more emotionally powered thoughts.

The dog jumped on the bed, Sarah took one look at Jareth's worried and thought wrinkled face and said in a quick whisper, "Go git'em Obie!"

Oberon launched onto Jareth with his wet slobbery tongue. Jareth was caught completely unawares as the dog drool ruined his very ornately woven doublet. Jareth made a strangled sound and rolled onto the bed rough housing with the dog. The events of last night were forgotten.

Sarah smiled as she watched the scene, now this, this was her husband. God how she loved the sound of that. Who am I to have been so lucky, when a week ago she was on her own, an independent woman? When they calmed down Sarah reached for Jareth and finally spoke.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Sarah snuggled up to Jareth, noticing how finely dressed he was albeit now covered in a light layer of dog slobber. She enjoyed the feel of his soft velvet doublet.

"Now that my magic has returned, I had many things to do, and you needed some rest." Jareth mused that Sarah only held him tighter rubbing her hands along the velvet of his vest running her hands along his chest. It felt like heaven. "I have been to see my parents." Sarah's hand stopped.

"What did you tell them?" Sarah was holding her breath. She knew she would have to meet Oberon at some point, but she wasn't quite sure how she would react to the High King which refused to help his son save a kingdom, or the mother who would subject her son to a miserable life in a loveless marriage.

"I told them you were a former runner here as a guest in the castle to repay the Labyrinth a favor for granting you power some years ago." Jareth sighed, "They were most interested in the Labyrinth's liking to and how you came to be under my care. I did not mention the specifics of what you were granted or that I was the one who did the granting. I think my father suspects, but my mother was not pleased I gave you citizenship within the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah chucked and said sarcastically, "Well won't she be surprised were my citizenship has taken me." She gently kissed Jareth's neck after moving folds of silk fabric to find a soft spot. "What did they say when you told them you have restored the kingdom without their help?"

"My father looked like this development was inevitable, which surprised me, and my mother was disappointed. Surely due to her ah, failed arrangements with the Duchess of Lenay, but I did not tell her about us. I do not want any more attention on you at the moment. Both Jacent and my parents do not know of your power nor are they aware that you are marked. Let us keep it that way a little longer." She nodded. Jareth turned to look at her then, he held her chin gently. "I also told them in am bringing charges against Jacent at the Fae council for interfering in a mortal's dreams. I had wanted my parents to be the first to know as is their right as the High King and Queen." Sarah saw his forlorn look.

"I take it things didn't go well." Sarah held her hand to his face, feeling his jaw muscles tighten in frustration.

"They pleaded with me to "see reason," as these allegations are more serious than a duel between two fae. But I could not, would not back down. Not after….." Jareth looked in her eyes with such love.

Sarah pulled him into her arms and hugged him close; he buried his head in her chest. She stroked his hair. He held her for a minute, breathing in her scent, and then looked into her eyes again with promise. "After all he's done to me, to this kingdom, my parents still held their hand from doling his punishment. But he cannot be allowed to touch you! I will not allow it, no one harms my bonded. He will be stopped. " His eyes took on a steely resolve.

Jareth took a deep breathe then continued reluctantly, "I am going to try and arrange for the trial to be today, and I must ask you…"

Sarah looked into his eyes confused until it dawned on her, "You want me on the stand don't you?"

"The Fae Council has enough power to make Jacent's punishment very serious. Sarah, breaking the Fae law of Escheat can sometimes be punishable by death, depending on the seriousness of the crime. I want you to come with me today when I make my case." Jareth held her face, his fingers trailed down her neck to feel the warmth of his mark. It still mesmerized him.

"And you need me to testify to what happened. Don't you?" Sarah was not liking this one bit, but she had another thought. "But it would mean justice for Jacent's crimes, and keep you from having to spill a brother's blood." She would give this to him, a way out of the duel, and a way to show Jacent's cruelty. "Alright, I'll do it. As long as you stay by my side."

So she did understand! He could not believe how she always understood when no one else did. Jareth pulled her to his chest. "This will all be over soon my love..…my precious thing." Sarah let one tear run down her cheek and thought to herself. _Yeah, but I bet it gets worse before it gets better. _She inhaled deeply smelling the musk, spice and soap that was all Jareth.

"I love you too Jareth" Sarah said softly into his shoulder.

* * *

Jareth King of The Goblins and High Prince of the Fea went unrecognized for a full minute after appearing at the main office of the Fae Council with a beautiful dark haired human woman with Crytsal Blue eyes in a high necked navy blue gown on his arm.

Jareth stared down a young page boy, and announced, "You young man, please announce to Lord Etain that Jareth High Prince has need of an audience with him immediately." Jareth made a show of fixing his gloves in impatience.

The page visibly paled. He bowed shakily and turned in a run. Sarah tried not to smile.

The out of breathe page scuttled into the office of a visibly agitated and pacing Lord Etain. "Sir High Prince Jareth is in the corridor, he seeks an audience with you immediately." The page boy gasped out.

Lord Etain sighed and sat down at his desk. Those children of Oberon will be the death of us, centuries old and still causing problems with their fighting. At least he'd just come from a quick meeting with Oberon. The High King had pleaded for leniency for his youngest, finding the boy has plans to commit fratricide at a duel the next day. "Send him in lad, I'm expecting him."

Jareth strode in with assumedly the human woman in question on his arm. "Please sit your highness." Lord Etain motioned to two leather chairs adjacent to each other and opposite him sitting at a very large opulent desk.

Jareth sat the lady first, whom Lord Etain could not help but admire. She had the grace and presence of a noble, and same fierce look of determination that he could plainly see on this Prince's face.

"I come to bring charges against Jacent as having broken the Fae Law of Escheat, the "Right to Dream". I assume my father has had words with you Lord Etain, and I would have you know that I am formally bringing these allegations to the Fae Council. My father can in no way influence their decision or stop these charges. We are prepared to face the court." Lord Etain's brows rose. This was not the Jareth he knew from a child.

"Yes, your father has looked into the matter and had found no proof, it is this woman's word against Jacent. The only thing Jacent is guilty of is plotting his brothers' death. We know of the proposed duel between the two of you. Unless you have more proof than the word of this human woman, we may have no court." Lord Etain took in the horrified and angry look on the woman's face.

He noticed her hand go to Jareth's arm, and he was ready for Jareth's anger at a human's touch. It never came. Instead Jareth covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze.

Jareth noticed Lord Etain stare at the display of affection, and acted as though Etain should be focusing on another matter.

"This woman does have character witnesses here in the Underground, as it is not her first time here. My Master at Arms, General Umbar, my chief Gardner Hoggle, and a Knight of the Old Code Sir Didymus can all attest to her integrity. But…..if it is proof you desire, I have a plan which may provide you with the evidence you need." Jareth's lips pulled into a smirk. He'd been expecting this.

"Well, well, well, by all means, enlighten me."

"The Fae Council shall observe the duel. I will engage Jacent enough for him to gloat of his misdeeds. He is too arrogant not to rub in his exploits and his ability to alter this woman's dreams while she was under my protection." Jareth leaned forward in his chair. "Would that satisfy the needs of the council?"

Lord Etain smiled, "If you have enough power to shield the council from Jacent's senses, and continue with a duel at the same time....you know the council may not interfere directly." Etain then lost his smile, "But Jacent's punishment will not be for you to decide."

Jareth looked thoughtful and turned to Sarah; knowing if she 'wished' the council invisible they would be aware of her extreme power, and he himself may be brought on charges bestowing that much underground power on a mortal. "I will find a way to shield them, for you cannot help me Sarah, I do not want you 'visible' to Jacent either. I'll not risk your safety. Jacent's punishment can be decided by the council, as long as he is no longer able to threaten the Goblin Kingdom again."

Sarah did not miss the hidden meaning in the word visible when Jareth spoke towards her. But she had a plan as well. She leaned into Jareth with a sparkle in her eyes. "You know, I do have a favor to call in from the undines. Could they mask the presence of the Council without me being 'involved'?" Lord Etain was shocked again by this announcement but masked his features.

Jareth chuckled, "Lord Etain, I do believe we have a plan. Gather the council, we meet tomorrow."

Jareth got up and Lord Etain extended his hand, Jareth looked at him puzzled. Sarah remembered the "no touch" rule. "Jareth lad, I do hope you succeed." Jareth sighed and grasped the man's hand warmly.

Jareth muttered. "As do I old man." Sarah smiled and gave Lord Etain a small dip and a bow. He nodded back to her wondering what was going on with this woman and Jareth. He did not treat her like a brood mare as the rumors were circulating. Oberon may be right about her.

* * *

Coming next….Chapter 14: The Duel !!!!

From the Author: I may have one or two chapters left to go. My beta is having to work overtime and has not been able to help me proofread past chapters. So once this story is complete, I will give it a nice overhaul!!! Thanks for all who've reviewed so far, I appreciate it more then you know. ~Tal


	14. Chapter 14: Last Night

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

NOTE: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**Chapter 14: Last Night**

Sarah was tired. After meeting with Lord Etain at the Fae Council chambers, she and Jareth had sought the help of the undines. Sarah didn't have to look further then the king's new gardens. Apparently, they were already expecting her visit. Jareth was by her side every step of the way. Not only would they help conceal the council's presence from Jacent, they could make them visible to only Jareth and Sarah without either of them using magic.

Jacent would be completely unaware he was on display.

They ate a leisurely lunch on the terrace outside of Jareth's bedchambers sitting almost in each other's laps, not wanting to break physical contact. Jareth had changed into his usual soft cream colored poet's shirt, grey tight breeches, and black boots to his knees. Sarah stayed in her same clothes for the time being, although, she did wish sandals on her feet instead of the slippers that went with her dress. It was a warm sunny day, the kind of day you'd love to lounge in a hammock with a good book. The breeze over the Labyrinth making the air smell of the same spice she sometimes smelled on Jareth. Goblins could be heard below in the city going about their business. Some small little music circles in the center square made it sound like a carnival was going on.

"Jareth," Sarah said softly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes my love." Jareth purred.

"I'm scared." She looked into his eyes. "Can he really hurt you? I mean, is there a chance…?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"His magic is slightly stronger then my own, but we are fairly equal in battle skills." Jareth sighed. "But rest assured Sarah, I am definitely the better strategist." He gave her a wry smile.

"Good." Sarah rested her head on his chest fingering his pendant; he put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Besides, I have my Queen to come home to." He said softy.

They stayed like that for several more minutes, rocking gently back and forth, until Jareth reluctantly pried them apart. "I must go speak with Umbar. He needs to know about the Council and direct them on where they need to be. I'll send Mena to come keep you company." Sarah nodded, wishing they had more time. Jareth moved to stand. He gently pulled down the high collar on the dress Sarah wore that day to conceal her marking, he bent to place a kiss on her exposed neck. Sarah shivered at how wonderful it felt. "I'll meet you again here shortly." He turned to leave, Sarah sighed, sitting back down and feeling like the world was coming to an end. _What if Jacent hurt Jareth before the council could get a confession? They said they would not interfere, but what if the fighting got bloody? _

Sarah went to her room to brood. _I wish I knew Jareth would be alright._

"Now that's a wish I can grant." Abbey said from out of no where. "He will Sarah, have faith." Sarah jumped at the intrusion.

"Hi Abbey," the little girl stepped into Sarah's room and plopped down on her bed, rolled over on her stomach and swung her legs back and forth above her with her hands under her chin. It was so childlike, Sarah smiled. "I'm just worried that's all. This whole…." she waved her hand in the air, "situation, has such a potential for disaster." Sarah figured Abbey knew exactly what was going on. She wasn't wrong.

"That cad Jacent has never had to do a hard days work in his life, his last dealing with Jareth was when they were young, and now…….now he's gonna be surprised at Jareth's newfound strength. Jareth never had someone worth fighting for. Sure he fought hard for the Labyrinth, willing to die for it, but he's gonna fight to LIVE for you." Abbey smiled and lay on her back and said wistfully into the air, "It's kinda romantic isn't it?"

"Romantic is a moonlit stroll on the beach, a fight to the death, not so much. I'll settle for flowers and chocolates over this anyday!" Sarah went to sit next to Abbey on the bed.

She hugged her knees to her chest and could not help but look stressed. "Is there anything I can do to help him? I mean, am I allowed to wish for stuff? Something keeps telling me to hold back, I can't figure it out. And Jareth won't force me. I know he's wanted to ask."

Abbey turned to face Sarah square on. "No Sarah, this is his fight, not yours."

Just then, her door opened and Mena stepped without knocking looking slightly flustered. "Oh I'm sorry Lady Sarah, you have company. Would you like anything from the kitchen?" Mena stood at the door.

Sarah smiled and beckoned her inside, "Mena, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Mena came in slowly looking confused. "This is Abbey," Sarah took in a deep breath, "She's the Labyrinth."

Mena went to do a curtsy waiting for this young girls title, or to see if she was a wish away. Funny she hadn't heard a summons. She froze when Sarah said this girl WAS the LABYRINTH.

"Pleased to meet you my lady." Mena bowed low, and didn't know what to do next.

Abbey giggled, "You ole softy Mena, there ain't no need to bow to me. I've come to know you and your visits to the pond in the gardens at night. Oh and by the way, Umbar messed up your hair a bit in the back. You still have some strands loose."

Mena blushed three shades of red. Sarah's eyebrows went up. So our little Mena has had a recent interlude with our proud general!

"So you and the general huh? OK spill, you have to tell me everything!" The girls spent the next two hours teasing Mena on her newfound love, and telling her exactly what she should do next time she saw Nathan. Not to mention showing her a couple joint locks and hip toss karate moves to impress the Master at Arms.

* * *

Jareth went to see Umbar, he was just getting leaving the salle looking slightly flushed and a bit shaky.

"Are you well general?" Jareth asked seriously. Umbar looked uncomfortable and started heading with Jareth to his office.

"I'm fine sir, I've just uh, been practicing some new techniques, and I'm a bit rusty." Umbar said hastily.

"New techniques? And you're this flustered? Good gods man, what were you practicing, and this close to the duel?" Jareth could sense the veiled lie his friend made up and wondered if his old field would answer him honestly.

"Well I ah, you see, ….." Umbar took a breath and gathered his courage. "Mena and I are courting." Umbar let out his breath.

Jareth smiled with a guttural "ha", and slapped him on the back, "Nathan, It's about time your leathery hide found something soft. Well done." He chuckled and said no more. Umbar thanked the gods Jareth dropped the subject.

They arrived at the office with a layout of the Nidia's father's jousting fields spread out on the desk. They bent over the map discussing where the council should hide, where Sarah would watch (Jareth knew there would be no keeping her from this fight), and where most of the fighting was to occur. Jareth had already ordered Umbar to bring his royal armor to his rooms. Only Cerberus, his Black Thessaly Stallion war horse, had to be saddled and readied.

Once plans were laid, Jareth sat back in his chair, "I want you to also saddle Cerberus's brother Bucephalus for Sarah, in case she needs a quick retreat, I do not trust the council for her safety. You are my second in this duel, if I fail, you must defeat him."

"Bucephalus knows Sarah, and has scented you on her as well. She has visited the stables once before. I'll give her the code so Bucephalus will know she is to be protected." Jareth nodded. "And on my honor sire, Jacent will not be the victor." Umbar bowed.

"Call in Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and the beast Ludo, they are to be Sarah's escorts. Hopefully this should put her more at ease." Jareth noted with a hardened and determined expression. _He may have one last night with her, he better make it good._ "You have your orders general, make this night count." Umbar caught his meaning. He would make this night one Mena would never forget.

* * *

Jareth planned a special meal in the ballroom. He had a small ornately decorated table with white china, blue roses, and crystal glasses, with all the silver serving dishes of the Labyrinth. He dressed in the same blue glittered waistcoat in his peach induced dream to Sarah. He placed blue glitter on his hair, and his shiny black boots sparkled with black glitter. This time, there were no masks; there were no other people, just them. Just him and what he offered.

Sarah received the invitation to dinner just after Mena received hers from a goblin messenger. She also received a box with a beautiful Armani cobalt blue gown. It looked like something a movie star would wear on the red carpet. All smooth satin fabric that fit over her like a second skin, and trailed behind her when she walked. When she dressed and did her make-up ready for a night with the Goblin King, her stomach fluttered between nervous, and aroused. At sunset, a little goblin lady came to escort her.

She opened the large white ballroom doors, stepped in and held her breath. He stood by the table waiting for her. As she got closer she smiled in recognition of his attire.

He was everything she wanted, he was beautiful, he was kind, he was cruel and stubborn, he was loving, he had honor, integrity, and strength, and most of all, he wanted her.

"You look amazing." Sarah said as she saw his eyes travel over her form as well.

"My Sarah, I am nothing compared to you." Jareth struggled to get the words out while still gasping at how lovely she looked. The blue of the dress gave her eyes a bluer glow. Her hair was half on top of her head in a glittery clip, and the other half falling in soft curls over her shoulders. He pulled out a chair for her.

Sarah gathered her skirts in her hands and delicately sat down. "The ballroom is a little big for one table isn't it." Sarah didn't know what else to say, she was so nervous.

"Well, I inquired, but the formal dining room is otherwise occupied this evening." Jareth smiled.

Sarah thought she had an idea who was using the formal dining room, and wondered if Mrs. Clodish was making the same meal for them that she will be making for Mena and Umbar. "Well then, this is an excellent choice." Sarah smiled as well. Jareth poured her some of his finest fae wine.

The meal was eaten with Jareth staring at Sarah, and Sarah trying to look as coordinated as Jareth usually did while eating. He was all feline grace, and she felt like she was all thumbs. They kept the conversation light, neither wanting to talk about the next days happenings.

Jareth found out that Sarah had in fact called him numerous times in the years following her first visit to the Labyrinth, but due to her saying "the words" he was not able to hear her. She could have contacted him through Hoggle, but she said she was too embarrassed and sacred to try. Jareth couldn't imagine his Sarah being too sacred to try anything.

The evening wore on; Jareth produced a familiar song in the air, and moved to take Sarah's hand to dance. She placed her hand in his gladly.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart

They danced the whole song; Sarah stared into his eyes the entire time, noting the love and the compassion, not to mention regret she found there.

He stopped before the last verse. He knelt before her, both hands still holding hers. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. The music faded. Sarah held her breath.

"Sarah, I have never before known a feeling such as this. I offered you my kingdom once, a chance to be my queen. You were an obsession yes, but now you are my life. Sarah, I offer you my heart and my life in return, and I ask you to be my sovereign. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Jareth opened the box and held it up to her.

Sarah was shocked when Jareth kneeled. She held her breath during the entire speech. She had no clue he was going to do something so, so aboveground. She thought in essence, they were already married. To think Jareth wanted to keep to aboveground traditions for her was so romantic, and completely unexpected. She started to get tears in her eyes. She smiled and exhaled.

She took the ring; diamonds and Blue Sapphires around a crescent moon. Jareth stood to put it on Sarah's hand still looking in her eyes.

"Yes, my answer is yes Jareth. I give you my heart in return for yours, you were also my obsession, but now you are my life as well. I ….I'll love you forever." A single tear ran down Sarah's cheek, landing on her chest and traveling down her cleavage. Jareth stared memorized at the tear, never expecting a woman to ever cry for him like that. He never thought anyone would care for him that much.

He reached a hand to her neck pulling her closer to him in a delicate and chaste kiss which Sarah deepened. Jareth's put a hand on one breast, and the other looked for the zipper in the back of Sarah's dress. Sarah helped Jareth remove his jacket at the same time without breaking contact from their kiss. Their motions remained unhurried and smooth. They would savor this time together.

A four poster bed draped in white silks appeared in the center of the dance floor. The lock on the door to the ballroom could be heard bolting shut. There was no telling if it was Sarah or Jareth using magic to do these things, but neither cared nor paid attention.

Jareth led Sarah to the bed and sat her down. The satiny blue of her dress was a stark contrast to white silk linens of the bed. Jareth kicked off his boots and removed his shirt. The sight of Jareth bare chested in the ballroom was a familiar dream for her, she smiled and ran her hands over the smooth marble of his abs and pectoral muscles. Jareth closed his eyes and allowed her to explore his skin. He helped her out of her dress, discovering she had a matching cobalt blue lace bra and underwear set.

His eyes widened at the sight of her splayed out on the bed waiting for him. She lay back on the bed, her dark brown hair splayed out over the white sheets. Jareth ran a finger from her calves, to her inner thighs, to her stomach, her breasts, and up her neck. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a moan, arching her back for him to touch her more. Jareth helped her out of her bra and panties slowly taking them off and trailing them over her skin as they came off.

Sarah was squirming now. Jareth went to kiss her in a soft languid motion. She held his face as he positioned himself above her. He entered her in a gentle thrust eliciting a small gasp from Sarah during their kiss. She kissed him deeper wrapping her arms around his back and arching. Jareth kept his thrusts slow, long and deep, he moaned into a kiss when he felt her muscles milking him at the apex of each thrust. She was all wet heat ready for him; it was all he could do to moan her name and try to prolong his release.

They came together with Sarah digging her nails into his back while he kissed her neck, and him thrusting one or two last times ending with a circular motion that sent them both over the edge. He gritted his teeth, muscles standing out on his jaw as he experienced the euphoria that came with joining with his bonded.

'_I'm never going to think about this ballroom the same way ever again.'_ Sarah though in amazement.

'_neither am I, my precious thing.'_ Jareth smirked.

"I'm projecting again aren't I?" Sarah asked softly.

"Only when you're guard is down and your attention on other matters." Jareth smiled and kissed her neck. "What is it love, what else has occupied your mind?" He played with Sarah's nipple. She gasped and arched being a little oversensitive at the moment.

"Oh nothing dear, just a feeling little distracted at the moment." Sarah said sarcastically finding a spot on Jareth where she knew he was a bit sensitive as well. He jerked.

'_Ahhh, Wench!' _Jareth went to attack her ticklish spots. "You'll pay for that."

Sarah and Jareth stayed in the bed in the ballroom until well past 13 o'clock. Neither of them could sleep as the duel was set for Dawn.

A loud knocking could be heard on the ballroom door. Sarah was already helping Jareth don his armor. Sarah wore another burgundy high necked dress to hide the marking.

The door unlocked and Umbar stood in his armor, "It's time." Mena was right behind him.

* * *

Sarah greeted Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and gave Ludo a big hug as they met her and Jareth just outside the stables. Jareth mounted Cerberus while Sarah stared up at the White Destrier warhorse with a "are you kidding me?" look on her face. The big white horse looked at her confusedly and pawed the ground in frustration. Umbar whispered something to Sarah and she held out her hand to the large horse. "Hallucination." She said softly to the horse.

Bucephalus shook his mane once and stepped closer to Sarah letting her rub his nose. She mounted, and thanked god for summer camp riding lessons in high school. Her dress made with extra fabric, fanned out over the horse's rear. The beast seemed to think she was light as a feather and seemed to put up with this "indignity" as she got her bearings atop a 15 hand high horse.

She put her weight to her back, the horse slowly stepped back. She leaned slightly putting her weight forward, the horse neighed. She squeezed gently with her knees. The horse slowly walked forward. The reigns were more a formality and decoration then a means to control the horse. Sarah smiled. "Yes, I believe we will get along nicely." She walked him in a small circle around the group testing her "notion" of his commands, also realizing his back was so large she balanced on him easily.

"Sarah, Bucephalus will protect you, I want you to stay near him when Umbar and I are not near." Jareth said sternly. Sarah nodded and patted the big teddy bear of a horse that was now leaning into the ear scratches she was giving him. "Didymus, you know your orders."

"Yes sire," Didymus bowed.

"Ya be looking for treachery yer majesty, I wouldna put it past that one to be a'hidin iron somewhere's." Hoggle stared up at Jareth, the sun was starting to rise behind him.

"Oh come now Hogbrain, why the concern?" Jareth snickered.

"Oh fine go on then." Hoggle made a face and smacked Cerberus on the rear, the horse started and jumped. Only Hoggle's long time association with the warhorse kept him from being mistaken as an enemy. Jareth gave Hoggle a hidden grin.

Jareth usually would transport them all to the jousting grounds but Sarah insisted she do it to preserve his strength; although Jareth convinced her to let him weave a spell that would give her magic a similar color and smell as his usually had. "Consider it a disguise," Jareth winked and threw a crystal at Sarah's feet. He seemed to be much more cheerful than she. _Well at least he was confident. _

Mena and Umbar had serious looks on their faces. Sarah was annoyed at his use of crystals already; she sighed and wished them all (including the horses) to Nidia's holdings. They appeared just outside the gates to a large Elizabethan mansion with high arches, and turrets like a castle. The doors opened slowly soon after they arrived.

Jacent alerted Nidia when he sensed what he thought was Jareth's magic outside the gates. He was surprised his brother used his magic to transport himself, he must be confident indeed. He took a last glance at his iron tipped lance and went to greet the doomed sibling. _Jareth would not feel the presence of iron until it was too late._ He grinned to himself.

Nidia felt for the long athemae dagger hidden in her skirts, she smirked and sent a mental thought to open the gates with her magic. Let them come meet their maker.

Jareth and his "entourage" walked through the gates, the orange of the rising sun shown on Jareth's dark red leather armor, the color of dried blood, with the Sword of the Labyrinth at his side. Jareth's black beast of a war horse had matching red leather tack, making the horse look even more like the hell hound it was named for.

The Goblin King's Master at Arms was holding the red and black painted lance and dressed in a black and brown worn set of armor. Sarah in her burgundy regal dress looking like a queen on her chariot came up behind them on another beast, the deep red of her dress almost matching the red of Jareth's armor, making it stand out against the white stallion's hair. Jacent's eyes narrowed as he saw Sarah was riding the warhorse meant to be his before his exile.


	15. Chapter 15: The Duel

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

NOTE: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**Chapter 15: The Duel**

"I see you have good taste in equines my lady." Jacent said acidly has he bowed to Sarah. Bucephalus seemed to neigh in agreement on command. Sarah looked slightly confused but didn't say anything.

Jareth surveyed the arena and found what he was looking for. There were eight fae at the far end of the jousting piste on a platform under a wooden viewing structure. Each fae he could see had a small green undine on their shoulder. Lord Etain caught Jareth's eye and winked. The other council members stood in waiting. Other than that the field was desolate. What made him hold his breath for a moment was when he realized also that Oberon and Tatiana were there with the council as well. They did not look happy.

"Why don't you go with Lady Nidia to the viewing platform, and your ah…."friends" can take their places at the start of the joust." Jacent made a grand hand gesture of welcome.

"Sarah's friends all go with her, and I name General Umbar as my second." Jareth nodded to Sarah with a look that said "be careful." Her look back to him was just as worried.

"But of course you do." Jacent inclined his head, "But I need no second." Jacent turned to grab the rest of his gear.

Sarah saw the council, and saw they were already on the east platform, so she headed Bucephalus towards the west. But instead of climbing the stairs to the raised platform, she dismounted and leaned against the wall of the jousting arena, where there were no chairs. The platform was way too small for Ludo, and she wouldn't leave a friend behind. Nidia narrowed her eyes at Sarah, she picked up the skirts of her thick ice blue dress and looked at the dirty ground distastefully. Jacent and Jareth took their horses towards the jousting line.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the platform?" Nidia asked a little too nicely for Sarah.

"No thank you, I think I'll watch from here." Sarah didn't even look at her. She was thinking that Jareth just needs to survive one pass of the lance, and then he could get Jacent to engage in swords where they could verbally banter with each other easier.

Sarah tied off Bucephalus on a railing. Sir Didymus and Hoggle stood in front of her keeping silent, Mena stoob by the horse petting his back. Sarah was not sure if they could see the council, but she wasn't about to ask them.

*****

"So my dear brother, you not only like to destroy kingdoms and steal power from relatives in your spare time, but you've taken to tormenting humans as well?" Jareth said bemusedly as they made their way to the jousting line.

"What's wrong brother, jealous?" Jacent spat and kicked his horse into a trot away from Jareth and down to the opposite end of the jousting line.

_Damn. I had hoped to get him to actually confess before the fighting. _Jareth turned Cerberus into ready position facing Jacent on the other end. Umbar came over with his lance.

"Sir, that was close to what we needed, don't worry, he'll not be able to keep from gloating." Jareth put his leather and metal helm on and took the lance from Umbar. "Now he's a might better with the lance than you, but you're better on yer feet. Deflect the blow as best you can, or hit em. I made a slight alteration to your lance though sire." Jareth looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "It's longer than his."

Jareth schooled his face with this new information. He assumed Jacent had done something similar, that one would never play fair, even as children. Jareth checked his sword and tugged at his gloves, feeling the slightly heavier weight of the longer lance. He took one last look at Sarah; she nodded to him with determination.

A small page boy appeared mid line with a flag to signal the start of the joust. Sarah held her breathe and said a small prayer. The arena went silent. The two horses pawed the ground ready for the charge. The two brothers donned their helms.

The page boy raised the flag, and then lowered it quickly. The horses took off with thundering hooves. Both Jareth and Jacent lurched forward, eyes locked on each other.

Jareth's heart beat faster in anticipation while keeping focus on the lance headed straight for him. They got closer, just barely within striking distance. Jacent thrust the lance forward with his arm at the last minute. Jareth went to parry the blow with a strike of his own. He felt Jacent's magic flow over him to try and get him to miss. Time seemed to slow down. Jareth sent his magic out to fight against the compulsion to miss. It was a battle of wills. "Give up Jareth, the Goblin Kingdom is mine!" Jacent's yell carried across the field.

********

Sarah and her friends watched transfixed, keeping all attention on their king and not on the fae woman at their sides. The men got closer together, Sarah's chest clenched in worry. Nidia crept up beside Sarah waiting, her hands reached into the folds of her skirt to the dagger. Mena was not happy when she saw Nidia creep closer.

*************

Jareth's broke out in a cold sweat with the effort needed to counteract Jacent's spells. There lances met, and for a split second Jacent's point honed squarely in on Jareth. Jareth kept pushing Jacent's magic and Jacent kept pushing back. Jareth used his remaining strength (and not magic) to shift in the saddle to avoid a killing blow. Jacent's lance caught Jareth's leather sleeve missing flesh, it broke off, sending bits of iron into Jareth's arm and eyes.

Jareth felt the presence of iron as soon as the tip seal broke on the lance. Jareth's lance blow missed completely with his shift on the horse's back, a calculated risk on his part, but one Jacent was not expecting.

Jareth blinked several times trying to get the iron flecks out of his eyes. It burned slowly, the pain making his head feel like it was on fire. Jacent grabbed his sword and smirked. Jareth gritted his teeth and did the same shaking his head. "Iron brother, why am I not surprised? You always were a trifle inadequate when it came to fighting so you had to cheat." Jareth held the sword of the Labyrinth at the ready.

****************

As Jacent's blow landed Sarah gasped, she grabbed hold of Hoggle and could not look away. Just as she let out her breath that the first blow did not kill him, Nidia waved a hand putting a sleep spell on Mena as she came up behind Sarah with the dagger. She took one hand on Sarah's shoulder and with one hand, shoved the dagger into Sarah's back to the hilt. Sarah cried out in surprise.

* * *

All Jareth could see was Bucephalus kicking and bucking in the air and Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus backing away from a dagger wielding Nidia. Mena lay in a heap on the ground. General Umbar caught between watching his king and helping his new love. "Sarah." He whispered, looking in her direction just as a sword strike nearly took off his head. He didn't feel her "wishing" so she could not have defended herself from an attack from behind.

"Well I see Nidia's dispatched the new toy, I'll have to deal with her later. She's just jealous." Jacent struck again. Jareth parried, almost unable to see the strikes now from the iron in his eyes. His sword arm was beginning to ache as the flecks of iron dug into his skin under the leather jerkin. Jacent's magic lulling him to feel weak overpowering his own. _Apparently Jacent stole more power from his father than he thought._

"Jealous of what? From what I heard from Sarah, she had wondered why I appeared a bit "smaller" than usual in her dream." Jareth said with confidence. Jacent fumed.

"You're little bitch loved every minute of what I gave her." Jacent sent a magic infused blow to Jareth's bad arm, sending him to the ground. He looked over at Sarah, she was on the ground. _'Are you well my love, answer me!' _Nothing. No response.

_Hopefully that last statement was good enough for the council….where were they? Was Sarah alright? _

"Then why did she cry out my name, you may try to take what I have Jacent, but you will never have Sarah." Jareth struck making Jacent back up into Cerberus, Jacent's horse long since left the field. Cerberus landed a kick on Jacent's quad cracking the bone underneath. Jacent winced and rolled out of the way.

******************

Sarah moaned, she held her back and stood, her head swam. "Owe, that hurt!" She looked over at Nidia fighting with Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus. Mena still didn't move, but Sarah could see she was breathing. Her friends all had swords drawn on Nidia as she still held a long silver dagger. Sarah came up behind Nidia and tapped her on the shoulder. Nidia turned with the knife completely surprised to see Sarah still standing, and looking extremely pissed off.

Sarah blocked Nidia strike easily with a judo chest block, grabbed one of her arms and with her other hand, punched Nidia square between the eyes. Nidia went down like a sack of potatoes unconscious. "Obnoxious bitch." Sarah spat, shaking the feeling back into her hand after punching Nidia. She was soooo glad she had wished Jacent's blades could never harm her, which is what she believed happened. Nidia must have "burrowed" a blade from Jacent. Wincing at the bloody knuckles she knew she had, Sarah looked over at Jareth, slumped on the floor of the jousting arena, Jacent screaming at him in a rage.

******************

"Yes, brother mine, but did you have her moaning like I did? She was hot for me, hotter than you ever got her, admit it?" Jacent limped over to Jareth, ready to strike the killing blow. He could tell Jareth no longer has the strength to stand, Jacent's magic and the iron was weakening him.

"Face it brother, you're no longer daddy's golden boy, you'd never beat me." Jacent held the sword high above his head and went to bring it down into Jareth's chest.

"ENOUGH!" Oberon's voice echoed for all to hear. Jacent's face turned white, he held his blade still. Jareth slumped to the ground exhausted and relieved. He turned his head and saw Sarah punch out Nidia before he sighed and lost consciousness.

"I have seen enough as well." Tatiana's voice could be heard. They appeared next to Sarah in a blink. Sarah jumped slightly and landed in a fighting ready position.

Jacent looked at the unconscious Jareth and stepped over him to greet his parents.

"Mother, Father, this is not what it looks like." Jacent held his arms open in a loving embrace to his mother. Tatiana gave him a very small hug.

"And what does this look like son?" Oberon still bellowed.

"It was a battle of wits, nothing more." Jacent said smoothly.

"Ah, I see, and what of the iron in your brother?" Oberon arched an eyebrow.

"There were no rules father, he agreed, and I have witnesses to that effect." Jacent walked over to Sarah and stood in front of her as if to say, "you know I'm right, I dare you to say something".

"Fine, the duel was a battle of wits, but what did you mean son that you had Sarah moaning? Did you take her against her will? There is no scent of you on her; actually it is your brother's scent that she is covered in." He went on, "And if you did not take her son, now how would she have been moaning under you unless but in a dream?" He turned to Sarah.

"Did you allow this dream Sarah? Did you summon Jacent in your slumber?" Oberon asked lightly.

"No your Majesty I did not." Sarah said loudly, wondering why all the other council members remained hidden.

"Then Jacent, might you have broken the Fae law of Escheat?" Oberon studied his youngest son.

"I have not, she wanted me to be there, Jareth was there as well, and he intruded in her dreams as much as I did." Jacent was getting desperate. "She could have wanted both of us, humans are twisted like that." Sarah was fuming.

"Gotcha" Lord Etain said under his breath as he appeared by Jareth's side.

"The only reason I responded to you in that dream is because you tricked me into thinking you were Jareth! He came to rescue me and you know it." Sarah's voice was getting louder.

"You wanted me Sarah, you wanted what I could do to you, how I could make you feel." Jacent looked over at her hungrily not noticing the other council members appearing behind him with Jareth's unconscious form, "You know I could give you immortality, I would bond to you Sarah and you could live forever." Sarah strode over to Jacent.

She stood up to him face to face with a serene look, "Really?" She asked sweetly as she kneed him in the testicles. Jareth bent over in pain and looked up at her with hatred as he held himself. "Because I'm already bonded." She pulled down her neckline to reveal the diamond mark of a Fae bonding. All over people were exclaiming shock, bewilderment, and questions. "I was bonded before your little foray into my dreams. Under Fae rules, you were overstepping your bounds." Sarah paused for a dramatic effect, "and I ALSO have witnesses". Jacent paled.

Oberon looked shocked. Very few fae ever actually bond with their chosen mates, not even he and Tatiana, which is why he often dabbled with humans. But a bonding was a permanent thing, a completely irreversible commitment.

Tatiana looked overjoyed. All she could think about was the grandchildren she would have, and noting Sarah's display of righteous temper, they would be a handful.

The council was perplexed.

Lord Etain cleared his throat. "I Lord Etain, head of the Fae Council of Elders to hereby charge you Jacent, High Prince, guilty of disobeying the Fae Law of Escheat. Your punishment will be decided on and immediately carried out." Jacent started to plead still holding his swollen manhood.

"Father you can't let them get away with this, you just can't, I can't believe, you won't let them execute me." Jacent knew his father would never let him be put to death.

"Lord Etain, What is the punishment?" Oberon turned to his old friend. The council whispered something.

Etain spoke gently to Sarah, "It is for her to decide whether the boy lives or dies." Oberon gave Sarah a defeated look. She now held the life of both his sons in her hands.

Sarah looked at Jacent with absolute hatred. "First things first, you need to strip him of magic, make him human, and I'd force him to work in a nice remote section of Siberia for the remainder of his very SHORT life." Oberon winced at her stress on the word short.

"But, in 20 years time aboveground, he has changed and repented; the council should reconvene and summon him once again to be judged." Sarah turned to look at Jareth being carried over to healer Mathin who just appeared. She walked over to them and brushed a lock of hair from Jareth's destroyed eyes. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Done." Was all Lord Etain said as Jacent disappeared?

Sarah turned to Oberon who was silently thanking Sarah for not killing his son, with a determined look on her face. Apparently she was not done with her sentencing. "And you, you Pompous Ass!! You should have stopped him when you had the chance. Making Jareth prove he's a good king by besting his brother is a very crude method to test his worth. You should be ashamed of yourself!

She started walking toward Oberon yelling as he backed away a step still deciding if he should be ashamed or outraged at her treatment of a High King of the Fae. He looked cornered. Sarah continued, "Do you know how many people died for your little test? How the whole Labyrinth was affected? All because you couldn't see Jareth's worth? I have serious doubt about your ruling capabilities your Majesty and I trust you know who the better ruler is now." Sarah turned on her heels to a rather impressed Tatiana.

"And you" she pointed a finger at Tatiana. "Blackmailing your son into a loveless marriage in payment for your help save his kingdom, I don't know which of you is worse. I thought I had it bad with a mother who abandoned me, now I find I'm grateful!" Sarah exhausted from her tirade went over to her love. She kneeled down next to Mathin.

The two royal fae were speechless, both looking at the other not knowing how to respond.

_I wish Jareth were completely healed and his power fully restored. _The fae council smelled and felt Jareth's magic swell in immense power, but they knew it was not from him. They looked around confused.

Jareth opened his eyes and gasped. The first thing he saw was Sarah kneeling over him. He grabbed her and held her tight, she pretty much was pulled to the ground on her knees in his embrace. She heard in her ear him repeating "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over.

Oberon was the first to figure out where the magic came from. "Jareth what have you done?"

Jareth got to his feet with an arm still around Sarah. Jareth turned to his father looking around for Jacent, finally knowing what the question was about. "I gave my Queen the power of the Labyrinth. Do you challenge my decision?" Jareth raised an eye brow at his father.

"My son and my daughter in law, both proud and both treating the High King and Queen like children." Oberon was not happy.

"Jareth," The council held still afraid of the wrath to be brought down on the young fae prince and his new queen. The two of them stood as a united front against the High King.

"Allow me to give you my blessing on your union with your wonderful queen." Oberon held out his arms for Sarah.

Sarah looked at Jareth confused. _'What now? Do I give him a hug? Do you know what I said to him while you were out?' _

'_It must have been something that impressed him, go hug your father in law'_ Jareth pushed her towards the King.

Sarah went into the King's embrace tentatively. He pulled her into a bear hug and whispered, "I could not have picked a better woman, nor seen a better match."

Sarah, and the Queen behind the king, got tears in their eyes. Jareth was smiling and pointed over to Mena and Umbar kissing fervently as Mathin removed Mena's sleep spell.

Jareth decided to do the same, he bent over Sarah in a wildly romantic kiss.

"Eewwwww," Hoggle said, "Take that somewhere's else!"

Jareth snapped his fingers and he and Sarah appeared in his overly large bathtub naked. The hot water did much to sooth sore muscles and frayed nerves.

"Ahhhh, I could get used to this my king." Sarah ducked her head under the water and came up into Jareth's embrace feeling him along the length of her body. She couldn't get close enough to him after what they had been through.

"I do hope so my queen." Jareth smiled and kissed her neck gently, hands roaming. Both wanted the same thing, an affirmation of life. Their life, together.

Dried and kissing on the bed Sarah said something softly to Jareth when he stopped to recite a spell, "I don't think I'd mind the prospect of a child my love."

"Sarah, humans are very fertile with fae, this could only take once."

"Than it'll take once." Sarah smiled. Jareth smiled back and kissed her with renewed fervor.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the jousting grounds, the Fea Council and Royals descended on Nidia.

When Nidia came to, all she heard was, "So my child, you have tried to murder my daughter in law." Oberon was the first thing she saw.

* * *

This is not the end folks!!! I have 2 Epilogues planned! What about the wedding and coronation? And who can forget about little Toby! Coming next month! PS. I wrote this chapter quick, sorry for misspellings but I'm sure you all with get the "meat" of the story! That's all that matters right?!! ~Tal


	16. Epilogue 1: Meet the Parents

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

NOTE: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**Epilogue 1 : Meet the Parents**

Sarah held Jareth's arm as he transported them back to her house. Oberon had decided to stay behind with Ambrosious. Sir Didymus was at his wits end.

What a wonder it was that Ambrosias turned out to be a female and the entire castle was in an uproar after the litter of 6 puppies that were shaggy but smaller versions of Ambrosious and Oberon, getting into everything from the kitchen staff to the maids quarters.

They landed in her living room. Sarah sighed and went to her favorite leather couch and dove into it, cuddling the soft decorative pillows she had on the ends. Jareth just looked amused.

"Ahhhh. I missed this smell." Sarah spread out fully. "Can we put this in the library?"

"My dear, I think I can manage that." He bent to kiss her and she immediately pulled him onto her in a bear hug. They stayed like that for several minutes just lounging.

"Well, are you ready to go to your parent's house for dinner? I'm a bit nervous, what if they do not approve?" Jareth's brows tucked together and he took in a deep breath.

"I am not a child any more, and my parents trust my judgment. Trust me Jareth, just the fact that I'm inviting a date to dinner has them thrilled. Karen might interrogate you to no end, and Dad might threaten you, but I'm sure you've dealt with worse."

"Not from the family I wish to marry into!" He put a hand though his hair with a sigh. "There is a slight difference precious." Jareth said sarcastically.

"What happens to the great a powerful Goblin King?" Sarah joked while turning his worried face to hers and said seriously. "They will love you." She kissed him gently but deeply.

Sarah spent the rest of the day packing things of hers for her new permanent residence.

Sarah and Jareth took advantage of her very large travertine shower to get ready for the night's dinner. She chose a red work dress Karen had helped her pick out, but instead of wearing the flats that she normally wore to work, she picked a pair of red strappy heels which made Jareth smile that smile she loved so much. The kind of look that says, "Maybe we'll be a little late for dinner." Sarah blushed.

Jareth went into the guest bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Sarah looked at him confused. When he came back in her bedroom, he was wearing the dark purple button down shirt, the black slacks and black dress shoes she had bought him the day he had dropped in her car. His hair was pulled back into a modest pony tail, and his ears were no longer pointed. Sarah got tears in her eyes as she went to her love in an embrace.

"You look really good." She whispered into his shirt.

"Well my dear, you have excellent taste." Jareth put his arms around hers. "Shall we?"

Sarah frowned, "I don't know what to tell them."

"How about the truth." Jareth smoothed her hair. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Sarah looked up at him, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Not in the last couple hours, no." He smiled down at his fiancé.

"Well, I do love you." Sarah took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm ready."

Jareth transported them to the front door of the Williams residence. Sarah mused, "Wow, I'll never need a car again."

Inside the house Karen was busy preparing a 6 course meal for a man that Sarah said "Captured her heart." _What was that supposed to mean?_ And the only other thing her step-daughter had told her was not to make chicken for dinner. Sarah had never brought home a man before. They had chatted about men she'd dated, and men she was interested in, but she'd never brought them home. As a matter of fact, she hadn't been dating anyone recently that she was aware of, and had never heard the name Jareth from Sarah.

All she knew of Jareth from one phone conversation a week ago that he was someone whom she was acquainted with when she was a teenager, who recently came back into her life. She had asked if Sarah was serious about this man, and she got one response. "VERY".

Robert tried his best to calm his wife, while Toby was busy trying not to spill chips and salsa on his new and very white shirt (Karen insisted he wear), while simultaneously playing Street Fighter 4 on XBOX. As a boy of 15, he was always starving.

"Tobias Williams, will you please not eat all the appetizers before they get here?" Karen was getting flustered when the doorbell rang. Everyone froze, not knowing exactly how to greet this man Sarah was bringing over. This had never happened before, and no one knew what to expect.

Karen smoothed her skirt and went to get the door. A tall blonde haired man escorted Sarah in the door like she was a princess. Karen gasped.

He moved with a cats smooth grace, not missing anything. Robert came to his wife's side staring as well. Sarah smiled knowingly as she saw everyone's jaws open. No one spoke. Sarah coughed slightly to cover a laugh.

"Mom, I'd like to you meet my fiancé Jareth." Karen's senses came back to her and her eyes shot to the very large diamond ring on Sarah's finger. Her brows raised.

Karen mouthed to Sarah _"Fiancé?"_ Sarah smiled and nodded.

Jareth came up to Karen and held out a hand, when Karen put her hand in his, he gently kissed her fingers. "I'm very pleased to meet you at last My Lady." He used all the courtly manners he possessed to make a good impression as he bowed. He turned to Robert. "And you must be Robert." He put his hand out to shake Robert's hand. When Robert touched his ungloved hand, Jareth tried to calm himself from his natural reaction. He gave Roberts hand a firm grip when he shook it. "My Lord, a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

Toby has turned his game off and was watching the display in the foyer. He squinted his eyes at Jareth as if trying to figure out a problem. Jareth turned to the boy. "Ah, and Master Tobias, we meet again."

"I know you from somewhere don't I?" Toby took Jareth's out struck hand and shook it warily.

"Indeed my boy, although you were quite young." Jareth took in the boy's appearance. Blonde haired and blue eyed, he might have been his own at one time, but now he had the chance for his own family.

Karen finally chimed in, "You've met Toby before?" Karen started pushing them inside the house, her hostess duties taking over.

"It was a long time ago madam, but he made an impression." Jareth smirked and winked at Toby.

"How long ago….Jareth?" Karen paused at the name like she was testing it out on her tongue or wanting to call him something else, like sir.

"Why not sit to dine, and Sarah can tell you our story." Jareth took Sarah's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze when he noticed her look of panic.

Karen looked happy to finally be getting some answers. This man is not at all the type Sarah had dated in the past. If anything he was the exact opposite. He was confident and charming, but those eyes hid something, she knew it.

"Yes, please, sit here," Karen motioned towards the table. Toby sat eyeing Jareth. "Everything is ready, Jareth I hope you like Roast Beef."

Jareth went behind the Sarah's chair to seat her like they had been doing this for a while. Sarah sat gently in the chair. Jareth took his own seat next to Sarah with Toby on the other side. Still squinting at Jareth like he wanted to touch him to make sure he was real. Robert sat at the head of the table and while Karen went to get the rest of the food he started in on Jareth.

"So Jareth, what do you do for a living?" Robert said sternly. Everyone knows this translates as "how are you going to support my daughter?"

"Well sir, I would like to wait for your wife to explain what I do, but for now, I can assure you that Sarah will want for nothing, and will be treated like a queen." Sarah smiled and looked at Jareth with an adoration in her eyes Robert had never seen from her before.

Karen brought in the Roast Beef and everyone sat. They held hands for grace (which Sarah explained to Jareth about, before getting into a very interesting theological discussion) and then everyone picked up their utensils.

"Alright Sarah, we're dying to know where, and more specifically when, you met Jareth." Karen put some mashed potatoes in her mouth and chewed silently waiting for Sarah to respond.

Sarah looked at Jareth then at Karen, "I was fifteen the night I met Jareth." She turned to Karen, "I'm sure you know the day mom. The same day I figured out you were not my enemy, the same day I realized I needed to stop being such a brat."

Robert did not look pleased at hearing Sarah met this man when she was so young.

"The same day you started calling me mom." Karen was worried now. She had always wondered what had happened to Sarah that night to make her grow up.

"I was babysitting Toby and you guys had gone out. I was being a spoiled rotten child and resenting taking care of a screaming baby." She looked over at Toby, "No offense Tobes."

"Yeah well, I guess I can be a pain." Toby grinned.

"I had read an old play called "The Labyrinth" where a young girl had wished the goblins, and in retrospect the Goblin King, would come and take her baby from her. I started telling the story to Toby." Sarah took a deep breath; everyone at the table was starting to get confused as to where this story was going. "So when Toby screamed even louder, I quoted the play and wished the Goblins would come and take Toby away."

Karen frowned, but remembered how selfish Sarah had been back then. "But you stayed at the house that night didn't you, we told you not to not to leave the house? Where does Jareth come in?"

"No I didn't technically leave the house. But to my surprise, the Goblins and their king showed up to take Toby, just like I had wished." Sarah winced. "I'm so sorry Tobes."

Karen and Robert looked at each other to see if their daughter had gone off the deep end. They looked at her again.

"I told the king I didn't mean it, pleaded with him to give Toby back, that I didn't know my wish would work. So the King gave me, a spoiled selfish girl, a chance to win you back. I had to solve his Labyrinth in thirteen hours or you'd stay in the Underground forever." Sarah looked apologetic to Toby. "I walked for miles, I solved riddles, I was chased by creatures you can't even imagine, and made some friends along the way, but I did it. I solved the Labyrinth, and I won you back."

Sarah left some things out on purpose, but they didn't need to know that. "I was so stupid and selfish to wish you away in the first place, so it was solve the Labyrinth, or die trying." Toby looked confused. "I confronted the Goblin King after thirteen hours, and he had no choice but to send us back home. When I got back, I knew nothing would be the same, I had changed." Karen went to say something when Sarah started again.

"Well that was the last time I saw the Goblin King, until recently." Karen started noticing a pattern. Sarah looked up at Jareth, he was completely still, his facing giving away nothing, but his eyes were encouraging her.

"A couple weeks ago, the Goblin King appeared to me to ask for my help. He had given me the power of wishing after I had defeated him. He said he wanted to make sure I was always protected since he could no longer contact me once I defeated the Labyrinth. I had no idea I had that ability. After wishing away Toby I'd been careful not to wish for anything ever again. The King was facing an enemy which had drained his powers, and he needed my help in order to save the Labyrinth and stop him. Well I agreed, and I had a chance to thank him for the lesson he taught me when I was fifteen, for helping me grow up and teaching me a few lessons." Sarah shorted the story up a bit.

"So, we went back to the Underground and I helped him defeat his enemy, and somewhere along the way we fell in love. He's asked me to be his queen and help him rule the Labyrinth." Sarah stopped. "So now here we are, meet Jareth, the reigning Goblin King. Any questions."

Eyebrows were up around the whole table, the meal forgotten, but Toby spoke first to Jareth, "You remind me of the babe."

"The babe with the Power?" Jareth replied and asked at the same time, not sure if Toby was remembering.

"What Power?" Toby asked quickly.

"The power of Voodoo." Jareth smirked.

"Who do?" Toby smiled.

"You do." Jareth poked him in the chest gently.

"Do What?" Toby was ginning.

"Remind me of the babe." Jareth laughed. "Master Toby, you sir, have a very sharp memory. But I'll admit the Underground can change humans in strange ways."

Robert spoke to Jareth, "And you're going along with this sir? You've brainwashed Sarah into thinking you are some sort of goblin king? And you expect us to believe this story? To fool and scare some young impressionable girl. It's outrageous."

"I assure you sir, she may have been young, but she put me in my place easy enough." Jareth said sternly.

"Jareth, I think we have to show them." Sarah put her hand on his arm and he pulled out a crystal sphere from no where anyone else could discern. He started juggling the crystal moving it back on forth on his hands and arms, when another joined it, and another.

Sarah smirked after 5 crystals, "Ok now you're just showing off." She still hadn't gotten the hang of those things yet, but not for lack of trying.

While juggling the crystals Jareth handed one to Toby with a wink. The others he threw up in the air, when they landed, Jareth was standing behind the table in full Goblin King Regalia, pointed ears and all. Sarah added a small circlet crown to his outfit. Jareth didn't really like it, but added it to his outfit after she designed it to not interfere with his hair.

Karen stood up quickly, Robert quickly joined her. Karen held onto his arm. Toby just looked amused. Karen took in the Kings outfit, and the small puddle of glitter now littering her carpet. Karen spoke softly. "You said the Underground does things to humans. What…..what are you?"

Jareth knew the couple were now frightened. He magic'ed himself back into Aboveground clothes and sat back down at the table next to Sarah. He motioned for the Karen and Robert to do the same.

Karen and Robert looked at each other deciding what do to, they sat down slowly.

"I am a member of the Fae nobility madam, I am centuries old, I have magical abilities, and I have decided that I cannot live another minute without Sarah by my side." Jareth looked into her eyes lovingly. Karen's fear went down a notch as she recognized the actual love these two shared. Jareth went on, "I want nothing more then her happiness and her hand in marriage, and I would be more honored, if her family could attend our wedding." Jareth eyed the two.

"Cool! Can we go to the Underground?" Toby chimed in.

"Whenever you want young sir." Jareth smiled.

"But, but you took him? You took my boy fifteen years ago." Robert said sternly.

"It was my job. There is much you do not know sir, but know this; Sarah has dealt with the guilt of her actions her entire life and has tried to make amends. Have you done nothing you regret?" Robert paled, and Jareth continued. "Sarah's family will be given full authority to enter and leave the Underground as members of the royal family, and I personally guarantee your safety."

Robert still did not look happy, "Will Sarah be able to return? What if you use your magic to keep here there?"

Jareth laughed, "By some twist of fate sir, your daughter has become more powerful then even I. I doubt I could hold her against her will if I tried. Besides, my subjects would revolt, she has them wrapped around her fingers." Jareth smiled and Sarah turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

"It's not my fault they like me better. I just throw better balls, and the castle has never looked to good." Sarah smiled back. "You're kingdom just needed a woman's touch."

"I agree my dear." Jareth picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "But why in the underground did you introduce jeans to my subjects? Goblins are just not as intimidating wearing a pair of sagging children's jeans." Sarah chuckled.

Robert coughed as a distraction, but smiled at the couple's playful banter and came to a decision, "So when's the wedding?" Karen watched the pair across from her with amusement. Sarah could handle this man couldn't she?

"My dear Duke and Duchess, the wedding will be in a weeks time Aboveground which is about a month Underground. I will leave Sarah to explain all the details, but you all are welcome to come for a visit anytime. I know my parents would love to meet you, and my mother would discuss how to push us to produce grandchildren within the year." This got Karen's attention. "You are now officially members of the royal family. Toby, that crystal will serve as transportation. Just say my name and you all will be transported to your royal wing and personal chambers within my castle." Jareth gave Toby a serious look, I will always hear if you call my name as well.

Karen and Robert went back to eating as if deciding something then and there. The rest of the dinner went on with Jareth telling Karen of his childhood, his parents, and his thoughts of Sarah as a fifteen year old. It was very low key from there on out.

Sarah was helping Karen with the dishes, when Karen mentioned trying to keep her nails pretty was so touch when she had so many dishes to do. Sarah gently pushed Karen away from the sink and smiled. The dishes disappeared and the kitchen was cleaned. Karen gasped.

"Everything alright in there dear?" Robert called out from the den. Karen looked at Sarah with something akin to fear, respect, and surprise.

"Yes hon, we're fine." Karen called back while still staring at Sarah.

"I believed it, but I still can't believe it!" Karen said breathlessly, "I mean who would?"

"Well, I didn't at first either." Sarah untied the apron she was wearing to do dishes. Karen asked something quietly.

"Have you told your mother about your wedding?" Sarah stopped moving and looked at Karen.

"You know she is not my mother, you are." Sarah was serious now.

"But Sarah, she deserves to know, don't you think that…." Sarah cut her off.

"You are my mother, the only mother who ever cared about me. She would only use my status for herself. When she abandoned me, she abandoned our relationship. I moved on that night Jareth came for Toby, and I'm not looking back. You were the mother I should have had, and I'm grateful for the time we've had together. I couldn't have asked for or deserved a better mom." Sarah went to hug Karen with tears in her eyes.

Jareth came in to get Sarah and found both women crying in the kitchen.

"Are you two alright?" Jareth asked concerned.

"Toby strode past the women and pulled out a can of coke from the fridge. "Naw, they're fine, you get usta stuff like that." Then he walked out. Sarah wiped her tears but had a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go? I have one more thing I'd like to take care of at my house aboveground." Jareth nodded and took her hand.

"You are all invited to the castle for dinner as my guests tomorrow night if you would agree. My parents will be in attendance as well." Jareth threw up a crystal and as it fell he said, "We'll be in touch."

Karen fell into a seat on the sofa, emotionally exhausted. "Well did anyone else see that coming?" She looked at Robert; Toby went back to his game. "Our baby is getting married."

"I feel sorry for Jareth, Sarah can be a handful." Robert sat down as well.

"Jareth said he was centuries old Robert, what will happen to Sarah when she ages?"

"Somehow, I'm not worried, Sarah will think of something." Robert leaned back lost in thought, "Yup, I'm guessing life will be pretty interesting for her."

Sarah and Jareth entered her house and she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well that went better then I hoped." Sarah sighed.

"I hope they approve of me, I had not intended to frighten them as I did. I've never before had to convince a family I was good enough for their daughter." Jareth smiled at the thought of all the "new" things he would encounter with this woman by his side.

"I think you did great." She went over to the phone. At Jareth's quizzical look, Sarah held up a hand as to say "hold on a sec".

"Hi Mr. McCandles, um I have some news." Sarah twisted her hair in her fingers nervously.

"Sarah, hey there, did you get that thing taken care of that you needed to do?" Her boss sounded worried.

"Um yeah I did, but now I have something else that's come up out of the country and I'm afraid it will keep me from work for some time. So I am calling to give my resignation." Sarah waited.

"Are you alright Sarah, are you in trouble?" Mr. McCandles always had a soft spot for Sarah, her projects with the company always seemed to work out well.

"No sir I'm fine, I'm actually getting married." Sarah smiled at Jareth across the room as he pored himself some tea.

"Married! Sarah I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone? Who is he, am I invited?"

"Well sir the ceremony is kinda far away, and It's going to be a bit formal and the invitation list is very limited, but I think if I ask, you would be allowed to come." Sarah said nervously.

"Allowed? Are you marrying a celebrity or something?"

"Nope, but I am marrying into royalty." Sarah could not help but glance at her groom. Jareth looked so nice leaning on her kitchen in his dark purple shirt and black slacks, blowing over the hot tea.

"Royalty? You're kidding me right?" Mr. McCandles knew Sarah was something special. "What is he, some kind of Duke or Count or something?"

"Nope, he a……he's the king." Sarah said.

"A King….like in the ruler of a country?" He prodded.

"Yup, something like that." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"You're not kidding me are you?" He was stunned.

"Nope, So I'll have to get back to ya about the date, and the ah, travel arrangements ok?" Sarah went on. "And I'll haveta make sure you are aware this event will have a sort of a non-disclosure agreement, if you want attend. But I'll call you later about that."

"Sarah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations my girl. I'm so happy for ya." McCandles, said bye to Sarah and mused, he forgot to ask her which country.

Sarah went to the kitchen and took the tea from Jareth, she put it on the counter and leaned in for a nice hug, smelling for favorite scent of magic and spices. "Ahhhh this is what I needed."

"Now are you ready to go home my love? Most of your things should already be in place in the castle." Jareth looked down into her eyes.

"Taken me home my King." Sarah said with a drunken smile on her face, not releasing her grip around his waist.

"With pleasure." Jareth threw a crystal.

Epilogue 2: The Wedding! Coming soon. This will be my final chapter in the adventure which is my first Labyrinth fanfic. Thanks to all who have reviewed and enjoyed my work. I'll promise to revamp this story in a bit and fix all places where it does not flow well, and to clean up the word errors. This will definitely not be my last story, but may be until I graduate with my masters in December 2010.


	17. Epilogue 2: The Wedding

To Serve a King in Need

By: Tal J. Smith

NOTE: I do not own the Labyrinth or its characters from the Jim Henson movie "Labyrinth" or the Manga!

**Epilogue 2 : The Wedding **

Sarah was trying on her wedding dress in the Queen's chambers adjacent to her husbands. She could hear him pacing just outside the door.

"Good gods woman are you almost done in there?" Jareth was waiting for his mother, his mother-in-law, and his future bride to come to lunch.

A boy of 15 was sitting on a large four posted bed eating a pastry, "You better get usta this, they do this all the time." Toby said with his mouth full and continued licking sticky jelly off his fingers.

"Just go without me, I'll be down to eat later. Besides, its bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day before the wedding!" Sarah yelled through the door.

"It's not bad luck in the Underground, Sarah Precious; I just want to touch you…. I haven't seen you all day." Toby rolled his eyes. Jareth looked defeated.

The other two women chuckled and exchanged knowing glances.

"And there's no way we're leaving until this dress is perfect. Go hang out with the guys Jareth." Karen said through the large wooden door.

Jareth sighed, wondering what his father and father-in-law were talking about. Because Mr. Williams was employed in a Law Practice, they're probably discussing the legal implications of a human ruling in the underground.

"Come along Master Toby, the Ladies seem occupied." He led the boy out of the room, praying the wedding would come sooner. He hated the fact that his body ached for Sarah, and it had only been a day apart from her to go over wedding preparations, and it seems she'd just informed him he'd probably be sleeping alone tonight.

Sarah's dress had been ready since she ran the Labyrinth fifteen years ago, but she insisted that she create her own, being that so much of her personality had changed. His own finery had been slightly altered as well as per her request.

Jareth mused that he was so lucky, so have a women (with still so much power over him) which makes requests instead of demands from him. She's asked him permission for the smallest of things….even now. She'd grow out of that in time he was sure. She'd come to abuse her power in time….well at least a little bit. He'd been known to indulge in some overuse of magic on occasion.

In Sarah's room the women were cackling about the proper cadence to the pulpit, and the right way the "first married kiss" should be once they were pronounced husband and wife.

After a soft knock, Mena came in through the door. "The men are all downstairs." She stopped when she saw Sarah, "My Lady, you look…like a queen!" Mena could only stare as the form fitting off the shoulder dress looked to be made of silk, sheer lace, pearls and diamonds. The train looked about ten feet long and it sparkled just as much as the bodice, which was embroidered with Jareth's crest like most of Sarah's other dresses. The dress had an empire waist and was held over her shoulders by two draping sheer lace straps that were more decoration than anything else. Her medallion hung just over the swell of her breasts and sparkled with a gold and silver sheen. Sarah was just trying on the tiara with a veil attached that was made of a sheer iridescent material with more tiny diamonds that looked like stars.

"Oh quit staring Mena, you'll have to help me figure a hair style that goes with this, I'd say you have your work cut out for ya." Sarah was joking with her assistant and friend, only to keep herself from being so nervous.

Karen saw right through it.

"Sarah honey, you look beautiful." I can't believe my baby's getting married. "I'm jealous Robert gets to walk you down the aisle. You'll be sure to impress that peacock of a fiancé of yours."

"And, I didn't think there was anyone brave enough to attach themselves permanently to my son! He may be a peacock but I think our Sarah is a fox." Queen Tatiana said while standing back surveying the veil. "But I am very certain this is a good match. I could imagine no better a partner than you my dear."

Sarah blushed, ever since she gave both the High King and High Queen a mouthful of what she thought of them as parents, they'd both been overly kind and accepting to her. It made her want to apologize, but her inner stubbornness flatly refused to. They'd deserved it. She later told Jareth what she had said, and he just smiled and kissed her and said "No one has ever done something like that for me precious, you truly have no fear." and never spoke of it again. But he made sure Sarah knew he was appreciative in other ways.

"Just so you know Sarah, That Oberon and I are not happy about inviting the Goblins to the ceremony, why can't you just include a special reception for just them and have the wedding with just fae, elves, and humans?" Tatiana straightened Sarah's train.

"You know why, your highness, they are our subjects, and deserve to be at the wedding. Besides this is kind of a double whammy with a wedding and a coronation, and what kind of coronation would there be without your subjects cheering you on?" Sarah could just see the "Queen of the Fae" crowing her while trying not to step on a goblin.

"They just get underfoot dear," Tatiana explained.

"But they are cute." Karen said under her breath.

"And they are fiercely loyal." Mena ended. The high queen sighed.

"Very well. I see I am out voted."

"It will be a great wedding your highness; I'll see to it that the goblins are well behaved. They know to dress up as well, they'll have their "Sunday Best" that I gave them for the last ball still." Sarah started getting a headache. She'd been over this several times with the queen and was now getting frustrated, and worse she felt like she was coming down with a cold. She'd had an overall "icky" feeling all morning.

The conversation went to Sarah staying in Karen's room that night, and all of the women meeting there in the morning to help Sarah get ready.

The High Queen left once the dress was finalized, and Sarah was left to eat with her mother and Mena out on her mother's private balcony. Once she was back into a pair of comfortable jeans and having a nice sandwich she "wished" her headache away for the second time that morning.

Conversation went on to Mena and her growing romance with Nathan, Jereth's top general. Mena blushed superbly at the intense questioning, while Sarah started getting another headache, and her sandwich suddenly smelled horrible. She made a face and put the sandwich down.

Karen caught the movement, "What's wrong honey?"

"I don't feel well; I think I'm getting sick. I had a headache earlier and I wished it away but, it keeps coming back. If I get sick for my wedding day I am gonna be really mad!"

Karen and Mena exchanged covert glances. "Um Sarah dear," Karen said soothingly, "Why don't you have Mathin take a look at you? Maybe its just stress, you know you can't magically wish away stress, just look at Jareth right now." Karen rubbed her daughters back lovingly. "I'm sure he's pacing in that dining room just frustrated at not being able to see you, and completely nervous about tomorrow."

"She's right Sarah, Mathin makes Jareth a tea to calm his nerves sometimes. It may help." Mena stood. "I'll go get him and see if he has some left, and I'll make sure Jareth stays away."

Mena found Mathin coming back from giving Jareth his "attitude adjustment" tea, and asked if he could draw some up for Sarah as well….possibly adding in a little ginger.

Mathin's eyes went wide at the request for ginger. His expression was saying, 'you really think so?'

Mena smiled trying not to giggle. "Possibly."

Ten minutes later it was confirmed. Sarah was not going to be able to "wish" away this little headache. She'd be carrying it for at least 9 months!

"Blast that Jareth, he warned me it could only take once." But Sarah smiled. She was wondering what kind of wedding present would be fit for a King, and now…. now she thought she had the perfect idea.

In the dining hall, Jareth entered to find his father and future father in law in a debate about the rules regarding the treatments of humans.

Unless humans of the underground had titles like the Williams', or were marked by a Fae, they were in essence considered second class citizens. They are classified as property and can be traded, stolen or, gifted. Jareth knew one of his next decrees, and hopefully that of his parents, would be to create more laws to protect humans, and grant them full status as citizens of the underground.

"Jareth you must say something to your father, this can go on no longer. I will not have my future grandchildren roaming about a kingdom where they can be mistaken as property!" Robert Williams sounded exasperated.

"That would not happen dear sir, they'd have royal medallions, and be protected at all times by a Fae bodyguard if they ever left the Labyrinth." Oberon countered.

"Do you think I want my grandchildren followed around by bodyguards at all times? They'd have no privacy, no childhood, and no lives. They must be allowed to walk freely among your people without fear. Young people should live without hovering guards." Robert would not relent. "Jareth you…you speak some sense into him."

Mathin came in the door with some of his infamous tea. Jareth gave him a look of gratitude. "I think we may leave this discussion until Sarah and I both can be involved. There is plenty of time before children to discuss this I'm sure." Jareth took a long inhale of the strong willow bark tea, and tried to calm his nerves.

Toby played with Ambrousious' puppies while the men argued. Oberon still had not figured out Sarah's dog was still being called Obie, Jareth considered telling him the dog's full name just to get him arguing on something else other then the human laws.

In fact, Sarah had helped him draft some pretty interesting laws already regarding humans and the punishments for abuse, many of them involving the Bog.

The morning of the wedding the entire kingdom showed up. It was to take place on the commons below the Castle beyond the Goblin City, and surrounded by the Labyrinth. The entire Labyrinth seemed to be in bloom and the air smelled almost sickeningly sweet to Sarah. Her stomach rumbled just at the smell of the air. Her dress felt a bit tighter and more restricting today, but after another cup of tea from Mathin, she was feeling better. "Well, come on feet." Sarah said after finally getting her veil and tiara fitted. "Time to get this show on the road."

Karen, Mena, and Tatiana were beaming. All of them in Sarah's three favorite colors; Emerald Green, Royal Blue and Dark Purple silks.

They all went to the master staircase to come down from Sarah's parent's wing.

A Paige waited for them at the base of the stair to say all was ready and everyone was waiting for them. Toby and Robert was with him.

Robert had tears in his eyes as he saw the regal countenance of his only daughter. He knew this day would come, but he had never envisioned anything like this. Entire kingdoms had shown up for this occasion. He had a completely unpredictable but totally in love son-in-law waiting for him to hand over his baby. He didn't know if he could do it. Sarah hooked her arm around his, and the three women took their places in front if her. The main doors to the courtyard opened and they proceeded out of the castle doors onto the commons. The people (and goblins…..well mostly goblins) started cheering.

When Sarah and her father reached the aisle all alone, she stopped and looked at her husband to be. He was dressed in a white coat embroidered with the same diamonds and pearls as Sarah's. It had long tails and a high collar, his cravat was a silver and gold which complemented the sparkle of his medallion. Sarah saw his hair was streaked with silver and something sparkling as well. _Boy they made a pair. _

She approached him without taking her eyes off his. He held her gaze with an intensity that didn't need words. She stepped up to the podium, looked over at the officiate and got a wink in return. Abbey smiled up at the two lovebirds. Abbey raised her hands to let everyone know they could sit. She seemed to glow as she did, all the people in attendance suddenly figured this small child was no child at all. But no one spoke.

The ceremony was short and sweet with Sarah and Jareth exchanging marriage bands and professed their love, trust, and loyalty. Their kiss was chaste and soft albeit enough to make Toby roll his eyes again. The crowd cheered knowing they finally had a Queen, and this queen was one they could love, well, one they already did love. She helped the Labyrinth, she had magic, and the King didn't Bog her, that's all that mattered!

Tatiana and Oberon himself came to crown Sarah "The Goblin Queen" now that she was truly married and only considered the king's consort until she was crowned by them. They placed their hands on her shoulders to begin the coronation. Her tiara and veil were removed for the placement of a small crown with the symbol of the Labyrinth.

Sarah heard a mental, _'I'm so proud of you my love.' _

'_Well, I can't believe we did it, I wasn't sure I'd make it'_ Sarah said mentally.

'_Why not my love?'_ Jareth was inquisitive but had a teasing tone still.

'_Well your child has been doing horrible things with my stomach all morning._' Sarah said amusedly.

Jareth gasped where he stood behind Sarah while the crown was being placed on Sarah's head.

'_I found out yesterday. Mathin confirmed it.'_

Everyone stopped at the Goblin Kings audible gasp, including his parents which were doing the ceremony. Sarah only smiled and looked at her husband.

Jareth let out a strangled cry, stepped from his place behind Sarah went to her, dropped down on his knees in front of her and gently hugged her stomach pressing his nose and cheek into her abdomen, trying not to cry, trying to remember how to breathe. Sarah embraced his head.

'_My child!…..our child. Sarah we're…..we're.' _Jareth just snuggled deeper into Sarah's embrace.

The crowd looked questioningly at this odd display of affection from King Jareth. Never did their King lose his upper hand, show weakness, or show any emotion other than amusement. No one especially expected to see their King on his knees before a woman!

Jareth had thought this day would never come; he'd never be married, let alone father a child. He'd thought he would spend an eternity alone. He thanked the Gods for Sarah as his match, but now prayed with all his heart that their child was safe and in his arms soon, or safe in Sarah's arms since she held all that power. Sarah looked down at her husband and all she said was….. "I wish I had no more power than the Goblin King. The Labyrinth can have the rest for her recovery. I wish to be an equal partner for my King and my husband, however long that may be, for my kingdom is as great."

Abbey perked up as if jolted by electricity, looking at Sarah with a very pleased and proud, but something of disbelief in her expression; the Labyrinth behind them glowed with power. Jareth's eyes went wide at her declaration. She'd basically given up the power of wishes, the power over him, and extended her life to match that of his.

'_Why?'_ was all he asked Sarah.

'_For you.'_ Sarah ran a hand through his hair, _'and because that's where the power should be.' _

'_For me? But Sarah, I've nothing to give you in return.' _Jareth pleaded.

'_You've given me confidence and experience, you've given me trust, you've given me love,' _she touched her stomach, _'and you've given me this. I think we're even love.'_

Jareth looked up at his parents who were still a bit confused at what just happened.

"Well don't just stand there you two, crown the women, so I can take my place at my Queen's side, and get her off her feet." Jareth barked at his parents.

Tatiana narrowed her eyebrows at the rebuke but recited the last of the vows Sarah would make to her kingdom. Sarah repeated them with a smile. Jareth stood back behind her, but refused to stop touching her, keeping one possessive hand around her waist.

Once the new Queen was crowned there was a great cheer from all. Birds flew up all around them, and it seemed the undines made every living green plant sparkle with mirth. Sarah felt the crown's weight on her head. A very similar circlet she had designed for Jareth.

Abbey came over to them in the midst of the cheering.

"I've a feeling that the little one will be as equally as unpredictable as you two." Abbey held Sarah's shoulders and pulled her down to kiss her on both cheeks.

"I'll be around if you need me, there's a certain forest that needs fixing, and a hedge maze that's out of control. I'll see you two later." Abbey winked, smiled, turned and walked away.

The reception in the ballroom was another grad affair, with eleves, goblins, Fae and humans (possibly the occasional dwarf, fox, rock caller, worm, door knocker, card men, and trash lady) dancing and making merriment. No one minded a bit. Sarah may have looked like she was drinking wine, but her cup only held that magical ginger tea Mathin managed to supply her with. A little trickery on his part, but did the job, no one suspected she was feeling the beginnings of morning sickness. But Karen kept giving her strange glances. Mena seemed to hover over her a bit more then usual.

After a dance or two, or a hundred, Sarah lost count….

Jareth turned Sarah in a pirouette and then a close embrace. "Well my Queen, you had a rough day, I suggest you spend the rest of the night in bed."

"Hmmm, Care to join me my husband?" Sarah smiled seductively.

Jareth smirked, "That will take some getting used to, but I would not have it any other way." They disappeared.

Mena and General Nathan Umbar fielded questions after their monarchs disappearance, claiming they needed their rest.

Oberon and Tatiana were equally enjoying themselves and had no worries when the pair of honor disappeared. Karen found Robert and finally was able to relax.

No one noticed the shy older man Mr. Mcandles dancing with a very charming older Fae woman, who was looking at him in adoration. He was glad of Sarah being the new Goblin Queen, once he got over the initial shock of being transported to the Underground, he found he liked it here. Mena had explained pretty much everything on his arrival.

He now wondered if this new Queen would find it in her heart to give him work here. He looked at the Fae woman in his arms. Yes, yes I would love to stay here. _

Sarah and Jareth retired to his bedchambers, no the royal couples bedchambers. Sarah hade made her door disappear and changed a few things in Jareth's bedroom to accommodate her tastes. There were a few more rugs, some softer curtains and more comfortable furniture.

She sighed and stretched out in the bed with her arms open wide for her new husband.

"So my love, what's it like to fly?" Sarah asked innocently as her new groom moved into her embrace.

He hadn't expected the question. "Why?"

"I feel like I'm flying right now with you, and I wondered if I could really fly like you." Sarah smiled snuggling into his ear.

Jareth smirked. "Think of a bird love, think of somewhere you would love to fly to, think of how flying would make you feel. Concentrate on that feeling of being free, of feeling the wind through your feathers." He closed his eyes as she did following his instructions.

Suddenly Jareth's arms closed around air and a shriek filled the air. A very intelligent looking Peregrine Falcon sat on the footboard of his bed. "Well now, that was quick." Jareth transform into his owl shape and sent some instructions mentally.

'_Watch me love, feel the wind.' _

'_This is the strangest thing I have ever done!' _Sarah sent a twinge of fear but overall excitement at her transformation.

'_Get the feel of moving your wings…..good you've got it. Now move out onto the balcony….and follow me.'_ Jareth hopped down off the bed and she followed. Jareth lept off the railing and started into a dive.

'The first leap is the scariest, but trust me, trust that I would not let anything happen to you or the babe.'

Sarah sent a mental snort like "Are you kidding me? I'm not jumping off that."

'_Where's my brave queen that defeated a scary Labyrinth and insulted the King? Where is the woman who stood up to Jacent, who gave the High King and Queen of the Fae a lecture?' _Jareth teased.

'_Meany!'_ Sarah said and leapt. She planned to open her wings just after her dive straight down toward the goblin city, but didn't. She started picking up speed, very fast…too fast. Jareth started to worry.

'_Now open your wings love.' _

Sarah dove faster.

'_Sarah, open your wings now.'_

Jareth flew after her starting to chant a translocation incantation in his mind since he lacked the hands to create a crystal.

At the last minute Sarah threw open her wings with a snap, Jareth hear a mental _'Weeeeeeeeee!'_ and he sighed.

'_Sarah you will be the death of me.'_ He joined her in the air flying back to their balcony.

Once on the porch Sarah needed no instruction on how to change back to a human, she was a very quick study.

"Well, serves you right for teasing me." She said as she fell into his arms with a kiss.

"I'll do right to remember in the future that you can definitely give as good as you get my Queen." Jareth smirked still being careful with Sarah's belly. He didn't want to hug her too hard despite Mathin's affirmation that she was not far along enough to have to worry about that.

"How bout I give a little right now." Sarah said as she kissed his collarbone. He gasped at the feel of her teeth on skin.

"I think that is a grand idea my little falcon." Jareth carried her to the bed.

The End!

I will definitely revamp, redo, and reword some of this story after I graduate school in December, but I had a nice long journey writing this, my first fanfic ever! I thank all of you who have shared this journey with me, as it's been a great experience. Look for more stories from me next year!


End file.
